Persona 4: The Rest of Our Lives
by reversethepolarbearities
Summary: Yu returns for another year in Inaba, living out the rest of his days in peace with his friends as normal teenagers. YuXChie, YosukeXYukiko, KanjiXNaoto, TeddieXRise.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic ever, so I appreciate any constructive criticism.

Persona 4 and all its characters are owned and created by ATLUS

Enjoy

***Chapter 1: Returning to Inaba***

An announcement rang over the intercom of the train, "We will be reaching our final stop, Yasoinaba Station, in a few minutes, please have your bags ready to depart the train." Yu was the only one inside, the same as when he first arrived one year ago.

Yu had gone home for a couple of weeks, reuniting with his parents at his place. He told them about all the adventures he had in Inaba and how much he missed his friends and wanted to go back for another year. His parents had another school lined up and everything, but after countless times of begging and pleading from Yu, he managed to sway them to allow them to go back for another year.

"We called your uncle and he's fine with you coming back for another year," Yu's dad had said to him, "Are you sure you really wanna head back there? It's kinda a dull place in the middle of nowhere; I had an admittance spot lined up for you at that school you visited, Gekkoukan High."

"Absolutely," Yu said, "The city is nice, but I want to hang out with my friends some more."

"If you want," his dad said.

Yu called all his friends, every one of them excited for another year with their best friend. Yu shipped everything back to Dojima's and found himself headed straight back a couple days before school would begin. The train came out of the tunnel, the familiar skyline of Inaba greeting him with a warm embrace. The place had not changed and Yu was happy it was the same.

At the station, he could see the whole gang waiting for him in the distance, looking just the same as he had left them. He could spot each one of them; their distinctive colors all bundled together. He pulled his bag down from the compartment, stood up, and walked over to the door, waiting for the train to come to a stop. As the doors open, he stepped out and was swarmed by all his friends in a huge group hug.

"I missed you so much Sensei!" Teddie cried along with Rise.

"I'm so happy your back," Rise laughed, "We all are." The group broke the hug, letting Yu breathe again as he looked over at Dojima and Nanako who was rushing towards him.

"Big Bro!" Nanako leapt into Yu's arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nanako," Yu smiled, "It's so good to see you!" He put her down, Dojima coming up and giving him a handshake.

"Long time no see," Dojima laughed.

"I know it's been only two weeks," Yu said, "But it felt like an eternity, I'm just glad my parents came through and allowed me to come back for another year."

"Well hopefully it's less eventful than last year," Yosuke laughed, "No more serial killers."

"Don't jinx it," Kanji said to Yosuke as he punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get the car started," Dojima said as he left. Yu looked over at Chie, his girlfriend, who had a big smile on her face. She walked over to him, grabbing him and giving him a huge kiss in front of everyone. The group eyes widened and they all blushed, especially the girls.

"Chie!" Rise exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"She's kissing him," Naoto said in shock.

"I know that, but why?" Rise yelled.

"Cause he's my boyfriend Rise," Chie said, the group gasping over the announcement. "Did…did you guys not know that?"

"No!" Yosuke yelled, "I thought you two were friends."

"How the hell did you guys not pick up on that?" Yu said, "Seriously?"

"We thought you two just were really good friends," Yosuke said, "When you say that now it makes sense."

"Well, we've been dating since last… May…June?" Yu said.

"May!" Yosuke yelled, "How exactly did we not know?"

"Let's review the facts here," Yu said, "First, back at the summer festival who did I go with?"

"No one cause Teddie took all the girls," Kanji said.

"I meant the next day," Yu said.

"Chie," Yosuke said.

"And who did Yu choose to go skiing with the second day we went skiing?" Chie asked.

"You," Rise said.

"Right and who did I say was my type of girl during the group date café?" Yu asked.

"Chie, but I thought you were joking man," Yosuke said, "That explains why you also voted for her in the pageant… wait, was she the "girl I like that entered me" thing?" Yu nodded, "Man I'm an idiot, why didn't you just tell us?"

"Cause you would've been all pushy about it," Chie yelled back.

"Hold on," Kanji said, "There's something I need to know… we all need to know."

"What?" Yu asked.

"Are you and Chie…you know," Kanji tried to explain, the group looking at him confused, "Doing stuff…together… intimately, like beyond kissing and stuff?" Chie blushed over the suggestion, Yu just cracking a smile.

"Whatever could you mean Kanji?" Yu sarcastically remarked.

"You know, like did the two of you…do the deed… thing… of stuff?" Kanji asked. Yu smiled while Chie blushed, everyone in shock over the implications.

"You guys aren't virgins!?" Rise yelled, "Oh my god, that's amazing! Chie, you gotta tell all the details!"

"No!" Chie yelled back.

"What's a virgin?" they heard a small soft voice say.

"Oh shit," Yosuke muttered as they realized Nanako had been listening the whole time, "Nothing! Nothing! Nanako, just forget what we said here, it's about a… television show… they just wrestle together…alone… in bed… don't tell your dad, it's a secret." Nanako looked confused, but agreed and headed back to the car.

"See you guys later," Chie said embarrassingly as she ran off alone.

"Chie, wait up!" the girls all ran off together leaving the guys alone. Yu cracked a huge smile as Kanji and Yosuke, gave him a bunch of high fives over his achievement, Teddie somewhat oblivious to the facts still.

"Dude, I can't believe you scored with Chie," Yosuke said, "I'm so jealous right now, was it awesome?"

"Amazing," Yu smiled, "I still can't believe you didn't know about me and Chie, I thought it was kinda obvious, or someone from school would've picked up on it."

"No dude, nobody suspected a thing," Kanji said, "Until now. Man, we are so telling everyone about you and Chie."

"Just leave out the scoring part," Yu said, "Me and Chie being an item isn't anything people are going to freak out about." Yu walked off to the car, leaving the guys behind who started slow clapping as he walked away. He got into the car with Dojima and Nanako, heading back home.

***Gas station***

"I gotta fill the car up," Dojima said, "You guys want anything while I'm in there?"

"Nope, I'm fine," Yu said, "What about you Nanako."

"No," she said as she ran over to the bookstore to look at all the books. Yu walked around the shopping district as well, remembering all that had gone on over the past year, and how this is where it all started, where he was given his power, but that was over now. He went to the place where the velvet door had been, but there was no door anymore. He turned around, getting back in the car.

***Later at Dojima's house***

"Welcome home Big Bro!" Nanako said as the three sat around the table in the living room, enjoying a nice dinner Dojima and her had prepared for him. He drank his soda, watching television with them as they made idle chat.

"I'm exhausted," Yu groaned as he got up to go to bed, "I'm gonna tuck in early tonight, see you guys later."

"Goodnight," Nanako said, "I'm glad you're back here with us big bro."

"I'm glad to be back too," he smiled as he headed up the stairs. He sat down on the couch in his room, looking around at the familiar scenery again. Yu was happy to be back, to be with the people who truly loved and cared about. Deep down, he knew in a year again he'd be gone, but at least that was still an entire year away. A soft patter began to hit against the window, the clock nearing midnight. Yu felt and odd suspicion as he got up and went over to the television again. He sat there, waiting for what was to come. Ultimately, nothing, the television remained blank. The adventure was truly over, and a life of normalcy could return.

His phone rang, looking down to see Chie was calling him.

"Hey," he heard her say, "You watching the midnight channel?"

"Yep, nothing," Yu said.

"Thank god," Chie laughed, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope," Yu said, "I was thinking about going to Okina City on my scooter, but beyond that there's nothing I got planned."

"Wanna see a movie?" Chie asked, "We can go shopping too! Just the two of us, it's been a while since we went on a date."

"Sure," Yu said, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said hanging up as Yu went to bed.

***The next day, at Okina***

Yu and Chie were hanging out in the city, just munching on a couple pairs of ice cream they had gotten. They had been walking around all day, just window shopping and enjoy each other's company.

"I'm really glad you came back!" Chie laughed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiled as she gave him a kiss, ice cream still on her lips and leaving some on his cheek which he wiped off. The two continued as Yu kept hearing a somewhat strange, but familiar voice in the distance. He looked around, trying to see if he could find anyone he knew, but failed. The two got up and walked over to the movie theater and paying to see a movie and taking their seats.

The movie began as Yu and Chie began to watch it. As the movie proceeded on, they slowly forgot about it and began to make out in the theater. The two forgot about the entire movie soon, lost in the passion of their kisses.

"Teddie!" Yu heard a soft voice from behind him in the theater, "Stop it! You're blocking my view!" Yu quickly looked behind him, seeing the entire group sitting together a few rows behind the two, watching him and Chie.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Yu yelled back as Chie turned around and looked.

"Friends can't see a movie together?" Kanji defended, "Quit yelling in the theater!"

"You quit yelling!" Yu continued to yell.

"Have you guys been following us the whole day?" Chie yell back at the group.

"We were curious," Yosuke said, "We wanted to see you two in action! And I gotta say you two are pretty into each other!"

"I'm so embarrassed!" Chie ran out of the theater.

"Thanks guys," Yu groaned as he got up to comfort Chie outside.

"Should we apologize?" Naoto asked.

"After the movie," Rise said, "It's just getting good!"

"Hey was it just me or was Yu starting to get a little handsy there?" Yosuke asked.

"Totally, the guy was copping a feel," Kanji said, "Son of a bitch…"

***Later at Junes***

The eight all sat around, Chie still angry at them for spying.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Yosuke said, "It was wrong to watch you two, but we needed to make sure that Yu was a good boyfriend…and what his secret was."

"Secret?" Yu said, "The secret is just to be you, or rather me… just anyone but you Yosuke."

"Ha ha ha," Yosuke fake laughed out, "Say what you will, but I'll get a girlfriend someday," The group laughing at Yosuke.

"I'm sure whoever you'll find will love you for you," Yukiko said trying to cheer him up, "To be honest, I thought you and Chie were an item for a while."

"What, no!" Chie said, "I wouldn't date Yosuke if he was the last guy on the planet."

"That's a little harsh Chie," Yukiko defended, "Yosuke's a nice guy, he's not that bad looking and he can be funny, he'll find someone someday."

"What about you Rise?" Chie said, "You find a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope," Rise sadly said, "Well, there was someone, but I don't think it'll work out now." Yu had an idea of who she was talking about, keeping it away from the group.

"Everyone here except you two is single," Kanji said, "It's as simple as that; now let's go home, we got school tomorrow." The group talked for a little while longer before heading home.

***The next day, on the way to school***

"Morning Yu," Chie said running up to him and grabbing his hand.

"Hey," Yu said as he looked down at their hands.

"I figured we'd officially come out today," Chie said, "I've always wanted to hold your hand on the way to school, but I was afraid of what people might say, the only people I really trusted to tell about you was my family and they haven't told anyone." The two walked hand in hand, drawing a few looks from people as they neared the school. The two went inside, finding their class on the third floor, luckily able to find a seat next to each other and behind them Yukiko and Yosuke were sitting.

"Hey, Narukami!" a guy said from across the classroom, "Are you and Chie dating?"

"Yes," he proudly said, Chie smiling as he proudly opened his relationship to everyone in the room.

"You could've done a lot better," he said, "Chie's alright, but you're way out of her league."

"Screw you," Chie yelled as she threw a book at the guy. The class all laughing as it hit him in the head, leaving a big bruise. Yu smiled to himself, getting ready for the official beginning to his second year in Inaba.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: The Hot Springs* **

After a couple weeks in Inaba, life had returned to the familiar cycle for Yu. He went to school, hung out with his friends, worked some jobs, went out with Chie, and did everything else except for going inside the television to save people.

Chie found herself feeling the same, happy that everybody was back together. She found herself hanging out with Rise, Yukiko, and Naoto at a coffee shop in Okina City, drinking their flavored coffees and gossiping. The conversation went their usual routes, from school to parents to clothes and finally to boys.

"You know Naoto, you really should go out with Kanji," Rise said, "Trust me, he's a good guy and he really likes you."

"Kanji's nice, but I have no time for dating," Naoto explained, "If you want to date him, I could see that as a possibility."

"I have no interest in Kanji, or any of the guys," Rise said, "Come on! You and Yukiko have been single this entire time I've been here! Please, just go out with him once."

"Sorry Rise, but I don't think that's going to happen," Yukiko said, "Guys are weird, especially the guys we hang around with, they keep trying to see us naked at every given opportunity..."

"Could you blame them," Naoto said, "They are guys after all, it's in their nature."

"To be honest, I'm a little curious to see them naked," Rise whispered, "Chie, what was Yu like naked?"

Chie blushed, "He's so…defined. He's got an amazing butt."

Yukiko giggled, "I'm jealous, we all really liked Yu and he picked you."

"Well based off what you were saying yesterday you sounded like you liked Yosuke," Naoto said, "You came to his defense pretty quick."

"Yosuke is a nice guy," Yukiko said as she slightly blushed, "I just felt bad for him… he lost Saki and he really had a thing for her and I guess I just know what it's like not to have ever been in a relationship, and I mean he can be funny occasionally and he tries really hard to impress us," she explained, her face getting more and more red.

"Do you have a crush on Yosuke?" Chie laughed as she began to blush even more, "That's too cute!"

"I don't have a crush on Yosuke!" Yukiko shot back.

"Based off the tone of your voice and how much you're blushing, I'd say you do in fact have a crush on Yosuke," Naoto said. Yukiko tried to defend herself, but only managed to stutter as Chie giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up," Yukiko stammered out as she shuffled around in her chair.

"Yosuke and Yukiko sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Chie mocked Yukiko, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"How old are you? Six?" Yukiko yelled at Chie.

"Why don't you ask Yosuke, I bet he knows how old I am," Chie laughed.

"Naoto, say something," Yukiko looked at Naoto desperately.

"Just admit it," Naoto groaned.

"Like how you have a crush on Kanji," Chie said.

"I don't have a crush," Naoto sternly said to Chie.

"Ah, you're blushing too now!" Chie pointed and laughed.

"You have a crush on Yu!" Yukiko interrupted.

"Duh, he is my boyfriend," Chie continued to laugh as Naoto and Yukiko continued to argue with Chie. Rise looked at the other three girls arguing, smiling softly to herself, realizing that they would never admit their feelings to the guys. She began to formulate a plan in her head, trying to figure everything out, and then it struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Anyways!" Rise interrupted the three in the heat of the moment, "Getting to other topics… The Amagi Inn is closed during Golden Week, right?" Rise said.

"Yeah, we're undergoing some construction," Yukiko said.

"During Golden Week?" Chie said, "That must be terrible for business."

"We'll survive, but there's a lot of upgrades that need to be made to the inn otherwise we'll risk it deteriorating or someone getting hurt," Yukiko explained.

"Can you get all of us a room, the guys too," Rise asked, "We can have a fun night together like last year after the school festival."

"That sounds nice, I had a fun night!" Chie laughed.

"I might be able to swing something," Yukiko smiled. Rise smiled too, her master plan getting one step closer and closer to completion.

"Hey, bring your swimsuits; we can go swimming in the ocean later this week!" Rise said as she took another sip of her coffee, she knew by the end of Golden week she'll have been a personal cupid for both Naoto and Yukiko.

***Golden Week***

The group arrived on their scooters at their ocean, Kanji showing off his brand new hog since he turned sixteen and managed to get one. It was pure black with flames, and it was completely new and looked very expensive. Naoto also had a scooter now, a darkish purple. They all undressed, their swimsuits under their clothes.

"That never gets old," Yosuke said looking at all the girls, "You all look good."

"Ah, thanks Yosuke," Rise smiled, "Look at Yukiko though, she's got better legs than me in my opinion. Right Yosuke?" Rise grabbed Yukiko's leg, prying it up for Yosuke to look at.

"That's not true," Yukiko frowned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Rise said, "They're so smooth, right Yosuke?"

"You've got nice legs," Yu said as Yosuke was trying to say something, but failed to come up with words, "Both of you."

"Really?" said Chie angrily as she walked over.

"You've got good legs too," Yu said as Chie continued to stare him down, "Come on! You know I only have eyes for you, I love you," the group all looking at Yu over the choice of words. Yu was waiting for a response from Chie, who was flustered and blushing.

"I love you too," she softly smiled.

"Ahhhhhh," Rise said, "You guys are using the L-word already?"

"Yeah," Yu said, "I love Chie, there's no denying it; I love her more than anything, she's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Yosuke groaned.

"In a non-sexual way, doesn't surprise me you think of me like that" Yu laughed.

"What, no dude! I don't think of you like that!" Yosuke yelled.

"I'm sure Chie feels the same way about me as I do about her," Yu looked at her.

"Yeah," Chie was blushing, "You're my best friend too." All the girls, and Teddie, cooing over their friends love while Yosuke and Kanji felt awkward just being around the two lovebirds.

"Let's go swim!" Rise grabbed Yukiko and Chie and ran into the ocean, the group following them into the ocean. "Let's play chicken fighting!" Rise yelled as she pushed Chie towards Yu.

"Chie, get on top of Yu!" Rise said.

"Making love in front of everyone in the ocean in broad daylight," Teddie gasped, "How perverted Rise!"

"No, I mean sit on his shoulders, you dumb bear," Rise laughed. Chie climbed up onto Yu's shoulders, Rise herself climbing onto Teddie's shoulders. The two guys walked towards each other, Rise and Chie trying to push the other ones off of the guys.

"Take this!" Teddie yelled as delivered a swift kick to Yu's groin through the water, Yu letting out a large yelp as he threw Chie off of his shoulders.

"You don't attack me Teddie!" Yu yelled as he hopped around in the ocean.

"Either way, we win!" Rise hi-fived Teddie, "Yosuke and Yukiko are next, so mount up!"

"Us?" Yosuke gasped, "I don't know if Yuki…" he was interrupted as Yukiko hopped onto his shoulders, Yosuke blushing as Yukiko was laughing. The two fought until Yukiko fell off, the group laughing as Yosuke was blushing during the whole ordeal.

"Finally, Naoto and Kanji, can they defeat the champions?" Yu said. Kanji blushing too as Naoto approached him from behind and put her hands on his shoulders and hopping up. He rested her chest on the back of Kanji's head, Kanji passing out immediately right there on the spot.

"Man Down!" Yosuke laughed as they saw Kanji floating unconscious on the water.The guys dragged Kanji out of the ocean, the girls all playing around in the ocean still. The guys shook Kanji around a little bit, his nose spewing out blood again.

"Where am I?" Kanji asked as he woke up. Yu handed him a towel to clean his face off.

"You passed out when Naoto touched you," Yu said.

"We really need to address you and Naoto," Yosuke said, "Seriously; we can't keep dealing with you acting like a girl around her, or any girl for that matter."

"And we gotta do something about those nosebleeds, it's just embarrassing now," Yu said.

"I can't help it, she's just so… amazing," Kanji cried out, "I don't know what to do."

"Just go for it," Yu said, "Man up and go over there and grab her and embrace her."

"I can't" Kanji sobbed.

"Be a man!" Yu yelled, "Come on! If we can collectively save the world then kissing a girl should be a walk in the park" Yu getting Kanji pumped up, "Do it! Do what comes naturally, let it all out! Go over to Naoto right now, you grab her as tight as you can and do it!" Kanji let out a big roar as he ran into the ocean towards the girls, he sped at light speed near towards Naoto, grabbing her and doing what came naturally, he lifted her above his head and threw her nearly 40 feet out into the ocean.

"Oh goddamn it!" Kanji yelled as he watched Naoto helpless flail around in the distance.

"He's hopeless," Yu laughed as Kanji ran back out of the water to go hide in the bathroom from embarrassment, the girls helping Naoto swim back and exited the water.

"What's Kanji's deal?" Naoto said as she got out of the water, followed by gasps and stares from the group, "What?" Naoto asked as she looked down, realizing her bikini bottoms were gone. She covered herself, yelling at the guys for staring and running off to the bathroom with the girls who had quickly grabbed her towel.

"Dude, did you see that?" Yosuke gasped, "That was! I mean, you could see everything!"

"Is that what they look like down there?" Teddie asked Yu.

"Uh, yeah," Yu told him.

"The dolls at Junes don't look like that, they're just smooth. It's just like Yosuke's magazines," Teddie said. Kanji came out of the bathroom, approaching the guys.

"Kanji, you missed it!" Yosuke realized, "Dude, we basically saw Naoto naked, at least the bottom half!"

"I know," Kanji smiled as he pulled up Naoto's bikini bottoms, "You don't think I'm that stupid," he said as few drops of blood began falling out of his nose.

"Kanji you animal!" Yosuke laughed.

"Well… I guess that's progress," Yu said, "But seriously though, maybe you should go to a doctor or something, the amount of nosebleeds you get is insane, it's not normal."

Inside the ladies room of the bathroom, Naoto had changed back into her clothes, still embarrassed and being comforted by the others.

"This is like a nightmare," Naoto sadly pouted.

"It's not that bad," Rise tried to explain, "Maybe they didn't see anything!"

"They saw," Naoto said as her sadness became anger, "All of them, they saw everything, perverts and I wish we could give them a taste of that medicine!" Rise got a spark of inspiration from Naoto's statement, a new plan forming in her head that could possibly solve everything, it was a big risk, but she knew that the payoff would be unbelievable and would change everything if it worked.

"Don't worry about it," Chie said, "Other than Yosuke, I highly doubt Yu cares, he's already seen me naked, so he knows what a naked girl looks like." The girls walked out after a little while, the guys all sitting around on the beach.

"Hey Naoto, I wanna apologize," Yosuke said much to everyone's surprise, "It was wrong to look at you like that, it was really mean and I apologize from the bottom of my heart."

Naoto was touched by Yosuke's sincerity, "Apology accepted."

"And if it makes you feel better, I'm willing to show you my bottoms," Yosuke slyly smiled.

"And there's the Yosuke we all know and love," Chie groaned.

"Okay," Rise bluntly said as the entire group looked at her, "Show us."

"What?" Yosuke said as the smile was completely wiped off his face.

"Do it, show us yours," Rise said.

Yosuke let out a nervous laugh as the girls all continued to look at him, "You wanna see me naked? No!"

"You're the one who put the offer on the table," Naoto smiled.

"I mean… yeah, but I was joking man, I'm not gonna expose myself in front of you guys!" Yosuke was shaking in his place.

"Now your nose is bleeding!" Yu said as he noticed a small stream of blood starting to come out of Yosuke's left nostril, "What is up with you guys? That is not normal behavior for human beings!"

"So this has never happened to you?" Kanji said.

"Never," Yu said, "I'm not going to participate in this collective nosebleeding contest."

"Are we all making our noses bleed?" Teddie squealed out as he made a small grunt followed by a huge gush of blood pouring out of his nose.

"Eww!" The girls yelled and ran off as the three guys all stood there with nosebleeds, Yu putting his hands over his face.

"Unbelievable," Yu walked away. The guys collected themselves and returned to the girls, having a fun day at the beach until the sun began to set.

"You guys wanna go to The Amagi Inn and hang out?" Rise said.

"Absolutely," Yu smiled, "I could use a dip in the hot springs later, get all this salt off of me." The group all got dressed, heading off to Inaba to go to The Amagi Inn.

***Amagi Inn* **

"It's cool of Yukiko to let us all crash here for the night," Yosuke said as he took a swig of his soda, "I would've thought since this place is closed for the week for construction, we'd have to go home.

"Luckily they're just working on the front entrance area, so the rooms are fine," Yu said.

"It's been an amazing week with you guys! I'm so glad we've had this much fun for our Golden week!" Teddie proclaimed as he grabbed and downed the last of Yosuke's soda.

"Hey!" Yosuke said as he ripped the soda out of his hand, "You've already had like 20 of these today, let me have one!"

"I'm surprised you're here with us," Kanji remarked, "I would've thought you and Chie would have your own room for the night."

"I wouldn't trust you guys to leave us alone," Yu said, "You guys would probably be standing outside the door all night trying to listen in." He shot a look at Yosuke.

"Why are you looking at me, Teddie probably would try to barge in and catch you in the middle of the act!" Yosuke defended himself.

Just then the phone rang, and the group fell silent. Kanji got up and picked the phone up, "… yeah, how do you do that with these phones? You press the pound sign and then seven or something…oh wait there's a button here." Kanji pressed the button and the phone went to speaker.

"Hey guys!" Rise's voice came through the speaker of the phone "We're all going swimming in the hot spring later… care to join us?" Everyone's heads perked up, a huge smile appearing across Yosuke's face. "I mean, we'll all be in swimsuits obviously, but I figured we could all use a nice relaxing soak after all we've been through, figured it'd be fun having a nice big spring like that to ourselves."

"Yeah," Yu squeaked out as he watched Teddie and Yosuke jump around like excited little girls, "We can meet you down there in like 15 minutes."

"Okay, see you then!" Rise giggled as she hung up the phone.

"DUDE! DUDE! DUDE!" Yosuke said, "We get to take an actual bath with actual girls!"

"Calm down," Kanji said, "it's not a bath it's just a swim, we've been to the beach before."

"But this time it's private," Yosuke said, "It's the perfect opportunity for something to happen! Besides, I'm sure you can't wait to see Naoto in that bikini again… maybe she won't wear the bottoms!" Kanji blushed as he took a swig of soda.

"Well we better get ready," Yu said as he slipped his shirt off.

***Back in the girls room***

"Come on, he really likes you," Chie explained to Naoto, "Don't you like him?"

"He's a nice guy," Naoto said, "I just can't see myself with him, our lives are too different and I'm not looking for a relationship, even if he did interest me."

"So, you are interested in him?" Yukiko asked.

"What?" Naoto blushed, "I…I don't mean," Naoto stuttered nervously.

"You guys wanna go for a swim?" Rise asked the girls as she walked out of the bathroom in her swimsuit.

"Oh yes!" Chie said, "I'm all sweaty from running around earlier today and all the salt in my hair is gross, a dip in the springs would do me wonders."

"Uh, Rise, you don't need to wear a swimsuit for the hot springs." Yukiko pointed out.

"I do when I invited the boys to go for a swim with us, so put your suits on and let's go!" Rise said as she headed out the door.

"You invited the guys?" Yukiko asked, "Why?"

"Come on, they didn't get to go last time and I'm sure they really want to go," Rise said, "So unless you want to go in naked, get dressed!" The four girls all started getting undressed and into their swimsuits, "Hey Yukiko, can I talk to you in the hall really quick?" Yukiko nodded as the two heading into the hall in their swimsuits, towels in hands.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yukiko asked.

"You have a major crush on Yosuke right now, don't you?" Rise smiled.

"No," Yukiko said, "I just think he's a nice guy and…" Rise kept smirking as Yukiko blabbed on, "I mean, it's not like he could even get with a girl like me if he tried and it'd be weird and…"

"Yukiko…" Rise continued to smile at her.

"I," Yukiko sighed, "I guess I may have the… tiniest microscopic bit of a crush on him, but I would never ever act on that feeling, he's…"

"Shh," Rise said putting her finger on Yukiko's lips, "its okay, just accept it and embrace those feelings right now, everything is going to change soon, trust me," she let out a soft wink.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Naoto asked coming out of the room with Chie.

"Nothing," Rise said, "just friendly gossip. Come on, the guys are probably already down there waiting for us for all we care."

***Hot springs***

"Oh god I needed this," Naoto said as she came up for air from under the water, "I've been stressed out so much from work."

The door to the hot springs opened, and entered the four guys in their swim trunks.

"Hey there ladies," Yosuke tried to say as smooth as possible.

"Hey guys come on in and join us!" Rise exclaimed, "We're not going to hurt you guys like last time…unless you guys try to sneak a peek again!" her voice changed to a serious tone.

"You had to remind us of last time," Yu groaned, "It wasn't our fault, you guys we're there when you weren't supposed to be!" The four got into the water with the four girls. Everyone relaxed for the next few minutes, letting all their worries fade away, until, something happened. The heat from the spring started to disappear and the water cooled off.

"Did someone shut the heat off?" Kanji asked, "Its freaking cold in here."

"The springs are supposed to be continuous, unless someone turned the heater for the water off?" Yukiko pondered, "Rise you started it up, did you accidentally set it to the timed feature accidently?"

"I did," Rise claimed, "But don't worry, there's a good reason behind it." Rise swam over to a side of the pool near the ladies towels. "Ta-da!" she shouted as she pulled out 8 chopsticks, with one having a red dot at the end.

"Oh no, not again," Kanji said, "I am not playing this game again, I'm getting out."

"We're not playing The Kings' Game," Rise explained, "I thought it'd be fun to do something a little more… provocative. That is why I invited all of you down here; I wanted to end everyone's Golden Week with a…bang!" Rise made a fake gun motion towards the sky and made some gunshot sounds.

The entire group was silent as Rise gave them each a stick, leaving her with the stick with the red dot at the end. "So, let's say we all drew and I got the marked stick, well then I have to go start the springs back up for another 15 minutes."

"That's it?" Yosuke said, "That's not fun, that's just annoying! You have better ideas when you're drunk"

"Well, there's a slight twist," Rise said as she reached down below the water. "You gotta do it," she said as she threw her hands up in the air holding her bikini bottoms, "Naked!"

The entire group was in shock over Rise's actions. Rise began to undo her bikini top as all the guys continued to look in anticipation. Rise turned around, tossing her clothes out of the pool and slowly swam to the edge, rising up out of the water, bearing her entire naked body to the group.

"Holy… Shit," Kanji said entranced.

"Hey! Quit staring," Chie said as she splashed water at Yu, barely phasing him. Teddie was completely stunned, the look of pure joy on his face.

Rise slowly walked over to the panel, restarting it while humming a little tune.

"Oh my god…" Yosuke managed to whimper out as he slowly shook in his place. Rise turned around, exposing herself completely to the group before hoping back into the water.

"So, we'll draw now and in 15 minutes the next person will have to get undressed and restart the timer! Fun right?" Rise asked as all the guys continued to stare at her bare chest. The entire group was still in shock over what had just happened.

"I don't know," Chie said, "I don't think I can do this, it's too weird for me."

"Well it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Yu said as he continued to ogle Rise's body through the water, "You've got nothing weird to be embarrassed about."

"Quit looking at Rise pervert," Chie said as she came over a smacked Yu right in the face. "I've seen you naked too you know."

"I don't have anything to hide either," Yu said.

"Can we just draw?" Yosuke blurted out with all his strength, his voice heavily cracking.

"I'm sorry," Yukiko began to blush, "I don't think this is right."

"Oh no, I just got up there and did it and you all are doing it, and that's final! By the end of the night, everyone is going to see each other naked." Rise collected all the sticks, tossing one of the blank ones aside as she mixed them up behind her back. "Okay guys, pick your stick!" she said in a singsongy voice. Nobody came forward, everyone was as nervous as they could be and the guys were all still focused on Rise's body.

"Let's just pick them together," Naoto said as she went up and put her hand on one of the sticks. Everyone came over and reached out and grabbed a stick then Rise counted down.

"Please be a girl, please be a girl, please be a girl," Yosuke whispered as the group all began to choose their sticks.

"Three…Two…One…Draw!" she said as everyone quickly drew their sticks.

"Oh thank god," Chie exclaimed as she held her blank stick up, "Whose next?"

"I am," Yu said as he held up his stick, the girls all smiling.

"Damn it," Yosuke said as he looked down, "I was hoping for a girl." The group sat in silence again, waiting for the water to inevitably grow cold and to see if Yu had the guts to go through with this game. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours, Yu's heart was beating faster and faster until finally the steam began to stop and the water grew cold once more.

"You don't have to do this," Yosuke said, "We can all just go back to the room; we'll never speak about this ever again."

"No way Yosuke, I showed you mine, now you all gotta show me yours!" Rise declared, "Yu, would you please go turn the heat back on?

Yu took a couple of deep breaths, taking his swimsuit off and throwing it over by Rise's swimsuit. "Sure, I'd love to." He hopped out of the water, feeling nothing but the staring eyes of everyone as he walked over to the control panel and turned the timer back on.

"Wow…Kanji and Yosuke really like what they see," Yukiko giggled along with the other girls while starring at Yu.

"What?! I do not! I was just looking to see if he had any tattoos or something!" Yosuke panicked, "Right Kanji?"

"Yeah, we're just, you know, curious!" he said as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes off of Yu as he walked back to the hot springs.

"A little bi-curious," Chie muttered under her breath.

"Well I don't," Yu said walking back to the pool, "see?" Yu quickly spun around showing off his body to the entire group.

"Dude, just get back into the pool, my curiosity is sated," Yosuke said looking down at the water.

"Oh, I'm sure your curiosity is still there," Rise said as all the girls who all continued to stare. Yu quickly hopped in again, feeling relieved that it was all over.

"Well, all I can say is well done Chie," Yukiko giggled, "Yu has quite the… qualifications for a boyfriend." Yu smiled as he looked around, Yosuke was looking downwards and trying to keep his mind off of the fact his best friend was naked inches away from him.

"Oh come on," Yu yelled out as he looked around at the entire group.

"What?" Chie said.

"All of your noses are bleeding… all of them!" Yu continued to yell, "What is wrong with you guys?"

"I swear to god this never has happened to me," Chie said as she wiped the blood away from her face.

"I'd be more worried about Kanji," Yukiko said, "His nose is going to bleed himself dry at this rate." The group gossiped for a little longer until the water grew cold again.

"Let's draw!" Rise yelled.

Yu collected all the sticks, throwing another blank one away and the group slowly came up to pick their sticks. "Draw," he said as they all drew their sticks.

"Teddie is The King!" Teddie laughed as he threw his stick into the air.

"Another dude?" Yosuke complained, "You guys are rigging this game, I know it! This is payback for the Naoto comment, isn't it?"

"In a way, but you seemed pretty happy at Yu being naked, so I'm sure it isn't all that bad?" Rise giggled.

"Just be happy that we're getting all the guy over with quickly," Yu said, "Teddie doesn't seem to mind at all."

Teddie was eager to please. "I'm ready to bear myself for all of you!" He ripped off his swimsuit and leaped out of the pool, running over to the control panel. "What button do I press?" he said.

"You press the red one silly," Yukiko giggled out, "God he's all pink, like a cute little pink hairless bear!" The girls all giggled.

"Of course!" Teddie said as he danced back to the pool, "Who doesn't want a piece of this sexy beardy?" Teddie screamed as he leaped right on top of Rise, "CANNONBALL!" Rise screamed as he came down on top of her, splashing everyone right in the face with warm water.

Rise came up, Teddie cling onto her for dear life, "You know I'm in my bearthday suit…"Teddy whispered into Rise's ear.

"Gee, how would I have ever guessed," Rise annoyingly said as Teddie continued to hug her, "Now can you please let go, I can barely breathe?"

"I will, if you give the king a kiss!" Teddy said.

"If I give you a kiss, will you stop?" Rise said as she tried to breath. She then quickly gave Teddie a kiss on the lips, to which Teddie responded by shoving his entire tongue in her mouth, much to Rise's surprise and delight. Everyone was blushing in the group now, uncomfortable by how much the two were into their kiss.

"Can you two go get a room or something?" Yosuke shouted enraged with jealously as the two ended their kiss.

"Maybe we will tonight…" Rise said as she looked at Yosuke seductively and now was grabbing Teddie just as tight as he was holding her, "He tastes like straw-bear-ies, and I have quite the appetite." Yosuke's eyes widened Teddie jumped out of the pool and started dancing.

"TEDDIE'S GONNA SCORE!" Teddie shouted as he did a huge cartwheel into the pool, and landed straight on top of Yosuke.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he said as he threw Teddie across the spring. As Teddie landed, the steam from the spa began to disappear again, "OH GOD I TOUCHED HIM!"

"Oh, there goes the heat, we gotta draw now!" Rise said as she gathered the sticks and handed them to Teddie. The remaining five went up to Teddie, and drew together again.

"Oh no!" Yosuke said as he saw he had drawn the marked sitck, "I can't do this! I chicken out, I'm not ready!"

"Yu did it and so did Teddie and Rise," Chie said, "Are you going to be that guy?"

"Maybe he has something to hide?" Yukiko suggested.

"I don't have anything to hide! I just…" Yosuke said as he began to take off his trunks and threw them outside the pool. He let out a huge sigh as he slowly got out of the water.

"Well somebody is excited!" Yukiko and the girls all started laughing.

"Really? How can you tell?" Rise laughed.

"Shut up," Yosuke said, almost unable to speak as he shuffled over towards the control panel.

"I'm surprised you aren't a little light headed," Chie said.

"Well to be fair, Yosuke never had much blood flow to his head to begin with," Naoto shrugged as the group all laughed, Yosuke hanging his head in shame.

"Don't be embarrassed," Yukiko said to Yosuke, "You have a really cute ass."

"Don't look at my ass," Yosuke said as he ran back to the pool red from embarrassment. "Thank god it's over," he sighed closing his eyes from embarrassment.

Yukiko took a deep breath remembering the words Rise hade said to her earlier that night "Screw it," she muttered under her breath with as much confidence as she could. "Hey, don't be sad," Yukiko said as she looked Yosuke straight in the eyes, licking her lips.

"Huh? I…uh, what?" Yosuke said as Yukiko slowly swam over to him and grabbed his arm. She dragged him back over to her spot,

"You have such smooth hair, and it smells like peaches," Yukiko said feeling up Yosuke's head.

"That's probably the shampoo I used," Yosuke squeaked out as she began to message Yosuke's back and slowly moved her hands under the water.

"Honk!" Yukiko shouted as Yosuke let out a huge gasp.

"Hey! Don't touch me there!" Yosuke said as Yukiko continued to squeeze his behind.

"Chie, come over here and feel how tight it is," Yukiko giggled. Chie swam over near the two and gave a small squeeze.

"Wow, that is really firm," Chie said as she took a quick squeeze.

"Hey!" Yu said, "I'm standing right here."

"Yeah Chie why don't you squeeze your own man's ass," Yukiko said as she slowly pushed her towards Yu with her foot. "And Naoto can go stand by Kanji," she said as she did the same to Naoto.

"What the hell Yukiko?" Chie screamed, "You asked me to feel it."

"Yeah what's gotten into you Yukiko?" Kanji asked.

"Let's be honest, we're all hot for each other and I'm just carving out my slice of the pie," Yukiko purred as she continued to hold Yosuke.

"Listen, I don't think this is right," Yosuke tried to say as he let out a soft moan as she licked his earlobe. Yukiko never felt so empowered acting this way; almost as if it was her true self deep down somehow, as cruel as that seemed.

"Come on Yosuke… I know you want me," Yukiko whispered in his ear, "All those offers to study together, the 'private lessons', I can take a hint. And to be honest, I want you too" Yukiko grabbed Yosuke's head, giving him a huge kiss as the group sat there awkwardly as the two of them began to make out.

"First Rise and Teddie and now you two," Chie said as the two began to stop, "This is getting really uncomfortable."

"Why don't you two kiss?" Rise asked Yu and Chie, "Just a quick little peck."

"What?" Chie suddenly burst out, "I really don't want to; I'm all sweaty still and I…" She was interrupted by Yu who gave her a big sloppy kiss. Chie let out a nervous giggle as it ended. The steam began to die down again, and everyone passed their sticks in once again towards Yosuke.

"Three girls, one guy," Yosuke happily declared, "The odds are on our side."

Everyone drew their sticks; all showed them to the group.

"Looks like Naoto is up next," Rise said, "I'm sure Kanji is thrilled."

"Uh, sure, a naked chick is a naked chick" Kanji said as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh now that's such an understatement," Yu said, "We all know you and Naoto like each other, you've been dancing around it for the past freaking year, just admit you two want to get together, unless you like dudes Kanji and you don't like the fact she's a girl."

"I'm not like that! I like girls!" Kanji shouted as the guys chuckled, "I like women! How many times do I have to say it to you guys?"

"Do you like me?" Naoto asked. The entire group grew silent in anticipation of Kanji's answer.

"Uh, I uh," Kanji stuttering to find the right words, "I like you very… a lot."

"I like you very a lot?" Yosuke laughed, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Hey, I'm trying to express myself dick!" Kanji yelled, "I wanna... I wanna be… your boyfriend... and stuff, you know… and I want you to be my… girlfriend?"

Kanji looked like he was going to vomit trying to express his feelings to her, Naoto began to remove her swimsuit and tossed it to the side and then slowly got out of the pool. Kanji's eyes completely locked on Naoto and everything else fading away in the world.

"Man, those are pretty perky for being so big," Yu muttered to Yosuke, the two exchanging a smile, followed by a series of slaps from Chie and Yukiko. Naoto jumped into the spa and went back up to Kanji.

"I like you very a lot too," Naoto said as she grabbed Kanji and gave him a kiss.

"YES! I DID IT!" Rise yelled as she jumped in place, "MY PLAN WORKED!"

"What plan?" Yosuke said as the group turned towards the cheering Rise.

"I knew that Yukiko liked you and that Naoto liked Kanji and I wanted you guys to end up together so I've been manipulating you guys all week to get you together, and here you are."

"And you and Teddie?" Yu asked.

"That… was unexpected, but I'm not complaining," Rise laughed, "Now that we're all finally open about all of this, don't you all feel better?"

"I feel beary great!" Teddy said as he came up from underwater.

Yu looked at Teddie and asked, "Have you been under the water this entire time?"

"I was just getting my bearings on what everyone looks like naked!" Teddie said as the entire group groaned.

"That's weird man," Yosuke said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Yu said as he looked at Kanji, "Kanji…your nose."

"What?" he said.

"It isn't bleeding!" Yukiko said, "You did it Kanji, you've gotten over your fear of women!"

"I…I did it!" Kanji messed around with his nose, no blood present at all. He smiled as he kissed Naoto again. The group all congratulated Kanji, taking one big step in his life.

The steam died down. "It's time to draw again!" Rise said as Naoto gather the last three stick and mixed them up, but Kanji had kept track of the red stick and quickly grabbed it from Naoto's hand.

"I'll go," he said as he took off his trunks.

"Come on dude!" Yosuke said as Kanji got out of the pool, "You couldn't just let Yukiko or Chie go?"

"Cool your jets," he said as he walked towards the control panel, "Now it's going to be a girl no matter what."

"Wow Kanji, that's a cute tattoo," Yukiko giggled, "A little pink bird on your butt." The girls all began laughing as Kanji's entire body turned bright red, "How did we miss that?"

"It was late and I drank a little too much, I made a bad decision." Kanji yelled.

"I finding it quite sexy," Naoto said as Kanji walked back towards the pool and hopped in.

"Thanks," Kanji blushed.

"Well, now we're down to the last two, Chie and Yukiko" Yosuke smiled as he looked at Yukiko who was now lying on her back along with Chie in the middle of the spring. "I suppose for Yu it really only matters if Yukiko draws the marked stick."

Yu smiled as Chie batted an eye at him, "I'm happy no matter what happens."

Time past slowly as the group continued to bond and the steam died down again. Kanji grabbed the last two sticks. Mixing them up behind his back and holding one in each hand. "Alright ladies, pick your poison," Kanji said.

"Ummmmm…That one," Chie said as she drew it, revealing the red dot on the end. "Crap," she said as she took her swimsuit off. "Well, here goes nothing!" she said as she hopped out of the water and walked over to the control panel.

"Quit eyeing my girlfriend Yosuke," Yu said in a serious tone.

"Shut up," Yosuke said and Yu cracked a smile, "Besides, who couldn't look at that cute behind, it's so toned."

"Yeah, what's your secret Chie?" Rise said, "You clearly didn't skip out on working out your glutes, or really any part of your body."

"Yeah, she's really muscular," Kanji said.

"I just do a lot of martial arts," Chie said, "It's not that hard, I also do wall sits for like 10 minutes and sit ups and squats, that's my glute work out." She hopped back in the springs, quickly grabbed by Yu who dunked her under the water. "Knock it off you idiot!"

"So, after Yukiko restarts the heat," what's the plan?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll turn the regular settings back on and we can just relax for the time being," Yukiko said, "In fact, I have a better idea…"

"What?" asked Yosuke in eager anticipation of what was to come.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Yukiko said as she bite the lower part of Yosuke's ear, followed by a little yelp.

Time continued to pass until the steam died down for the last time. Yukiko took off her clothes and got out of the spring.

"Do you like what you see?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Yosuke cried as he continued to shake in his place.

"Holy crap Yosuke, calm down," Chie said, "Your acting like a little boy all excited for his first time at the summer fair." Then a big smile came across Chie's face. "Yosuke, I've know you for a while now, but I gotta ask you something…was that your first kiss back there?"

"Huh?" Yosuke said, "pffft, no! I've kissed plenty of girls, I'm a regular playboy," he declared proudly.

"Yeah, that was his first kiss," Yu said.

"No it wasn't," Yosuke challenged Yu.

"Dude, it's okay to admit," Yu said, "It's not weird or anything. It's the least weird thing that's probably happened today so far."

"If it makes you feel any better, that was my first kiss too Yosuke!" Yukiko said as she stood by the panel.

"Wait, I'm your first?" Yosuke said, "I…I didn't know, was it good for you?"

"Great," She said as she pressed a few buttons on the panel and then walked over to another little area behind the spa.

"What are you doing?" Chie asked as Yukiko returned with a huge box.

"I figured since we're all comfortable with our bodies now, we could all use a bath," she said as she dumped out the contents of the crate, revealing various soaps and rags for washing. She jumped in, grabbing a nearby rag and some soap and swam over to Yosuke. She rubbed the soap on the rag and began to rub his chest.

"Relax, let me make you all clean!" she said as suds began to fill the water around them, "You're going to get to do me afterwards!"

"Dude!" Yosuke said as he saw Yu going over for a rag and some soap and swim over to Chie. The eight all bathed under the stars in the hot springs.

***A couple hours later back in the guys room***

Nobody could sleep, they all had just had what could arguably be the best night of their entire lives and were still excited.

"I love this place… I love you guys," Yosuke said. "I cannot believe how far we've come. Last year they we're yelling us for trying to see them naked and now we got to take a bath with them!" Yosuke looked over at Yu. "So…dude, who was you're favorite to see naked?"

"Huh?" Yu asked, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, it's okay if it wasn't Chie, we won't tell," Yosuke said, "I bet it was Rise."

"I mean, she's just so hot," Yu said, "My god what a body, and Yukiko was pretty hot too and Naoto...what a set she has on her."

"Holy crap I know," Yosuke gasped making a squeezing motion with his hands, "What about you Teddie?"

"I liked them all beary much!" Teddie stated, "They are all beautiful, especially Rise and her bluebeary scented soap!"

"Kanji, I know it was Naoto for you," Yosuke said.

"I liked them all too," Kanji said, "I was surprised Chie was so…fit."

"Well generally when you're morning consists of waking up and working out for like three hours, you're gonna be fit," Yu said, "Girl has an insane workout routine and metabolism of a freaking hummingbird. Not to mention 'other' exercises." Yu chuckled, "If I had to make a guess as well, your favorite was Yukiko?"

"Dude I had no clue she was into me," said Yosuke, "Sure I always tried to do stuff with her, but I thought I was just always hitting a dead end." The group fell silent. "… God, what the hell do we do after this? "Yosuke pondered, "I guess this means we're dating."

"You go out on dates," Yu said, "You spend some time together in school and outside school and that's that."

"Man, I wonder what the girls think about all this," Yosuke wondered.

"They probably are over it and just sleeping," Kanji said, "Girls are weird like that."

***Girl's room***

"So, Chie, whose was your favorite?" asked Yukiko.

"Huh?" Chie asked a she lay on her pillow, "I mean, I think it'd be obvious which one was my favorite, I am dating him after all. Yu was so ripped and defined, but they all had such amazing butts!"

"I can't believe how pink Teddie was, he's just so tiny and pink, so energetic," said Rise, "and that tattoo on Kanji's behind, so cute!" The girls all giggled.

"And did you see the look on Yosuke's face during the whole ordeal," Yukiko laughed, "He looked like he was about to faint when I touched his butt at first. This was fun; we should do it again some time."

"So, are you planning on seeing Yosuke?" Rise asked, "I feel kinda bad for manipulating you guys like that, but you all seem happy about it, right?"

"Yeah," Yukiko smiled, "I really liked it… I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"I guess we all have boyfriends now," Chie laughed, "If the guys knew someday we'd be dating them, they'd think they were dreaming or something, I mean, we are out of their league."

"Totally," Rise said.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Naoto asked.

"We should make the guys breakfast tomorrow!" Rise declared, "I'm sure they'll be very grateful for it." They two groups gossiped for the rest of the night before drifting off into a long and deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

The guys all woke up the sound of the phone ringing; Yu quickly got up and picked the phone up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Chie said over the phone, "The girls and I all made you guys some breakfast and..." just then a loud crash rang out, followed by Yukiko yelling.

"That's the third bowl you've broken Naoto," Yukiko shouted, "My parents are going to kill me."

"My hands are all slippery from the eggs!" Naoto defended, "Rise has broken just as many bowls as me!"

"Just get down here already," Chie quickly said before hanging up.

"The gang got up and made us breakfast," Yu said with a worried look in his face, "It didn't sound good. We better get going before they end up burning the entire building down… or worse." The group got ready and made their way down to the dining area of the Amagi Inn.

"Wow, this place is really nice," Yosuke said as the group sat down at one of the tables, "Must cost a fortune to maintain this place."

"Oh, you guys are here," Chie said as she came out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron, covered in flour and eggs and a variety of other ingredients. Her hair was stuck together in clumps and her face was covered in a green sauce of some sort.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yu asked, "Did you decide to roll around in every ingredient in the kitchen?"

"Shut up," Chie defended as tried to clean herself up, "First we want to make you guys some pancakes, but it didn't work out and we burnt them all; then we tried French Toast and waffles and they all burned as well; we tried eggs over easy and they all broke, so we just wanted to make scrambled eggs, but that seemed too bland and raw and we ended up burning them in the end... so, after all that, we made you guys omelets again."

The entire group's eyes widened and their stomachs all dropped. "Oh boy," Yosuke tried to say with a fake smile on his face, "We cannot wait, I bet it'll be great." Chie turned around and disappeared into the kitchen, followed by the guys shooting each other nervous glances.

"This is bad," Kanji said, "This is really bad, I mean, I knew it was probably going to be bad, but not this bad."

"It will be beary good!" Teddie said excitedly, "I don't know what you all are worried about."

The doors to the kitchen opened, and the girls poured out each with a plate in hand. They were all a complete mess, covered head to toe with grime, like the kitchen and they went through a nuclear explosion.

"Okay, are you guys ready for your special boyfriend breakfast?" Yukiko said with a big smile on her face, "I made this for you Yosuke!" placing a plate with an omelet that was way too green in front of him.

"I made this for Yu," Chie said as she placed a plate with a relatively normal looking omelet in front of him, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"This one is for Kanji," Naoto said placing a reddish-blue omelet in front of him.

"And last, but not least," Rise said as she placed a pink omelet in front of Teddie, "One bear-u-tiful omelet for one bear-u-tiful bear."

"Well, dig in," Yukiko said as the four stood there in anticipation as the four just stared as there and looked at their food. Then, Teddie took a huge bite out of his omelet followed by a big gulp.

"Delicious!" Teddie shouted as he chowed down on his food, "It tastes just how I think Rise-chan would taste if she were an omelet: won-bear-ful!" The girls all giggled and a sigh of relief as they realized it wasn't as bad as they thought.

"What a relief," Yosuke sighed as he took a bite of his food, "For a second I thought that maybe..." As Yosuke bit down, a loud crunch rang out and the guys all turned towards Yosuke. He started to gag and cough the food back up. "What the hell did you put in there Yukiko?! Wood and rocks, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Yukiko was devastated and put her hands in her face. "Hey, that's too far Yosuke!" Chie said as she comforted Yukiko, "You don't talk to your girlfriend that way!"

"I didn't say anything wrong," Yosuke said, "I just ate a mouthful of dirt, I need some water."

"I think you're overreacting Yosuke," Yu said as he was about half finished with his omelet, "I've eaten some of mine and I'm fine and it's not half bad," as Yu finished his words his stomach let out a huge groan and the color all disappeared from Yu's face in mere seconds. "Oh god, where's the bathroom?" He got up, clenching his stomach as he hobbled to the bathroom. "I'm gonna blow!" he yelled as he quickly ran into the bathroom, followed by Yu vomiting his guts up, the sounds of what could only be described as a tsunami rang from outside the bathroom.

"Goddamn it Chie!" Yu screamed as he continued to throw up.

"I...I can't eat mine," Kanji said as he stretched his omelet out to as far as his arms would go, the omelet not even slightly tearing and snapping back into shape as Kanji let go. "It's made from some sort of rubber, is this some sort of joke omelet Naoto?"

"You guys are all jerks!" Chie shouted, Yu walked out of the bathroom, "We spent the past three hours trying to cook for you and we put our hearts in these dishes, and you guys can't even find one good thing to say about them."

"Yeah, screw you guys," Yukiko said, "Come on; let's go to the hot springs to clean up!"

"Now that sounds like a good make-up idea," Yosuke said, "Some more bath time will definitely clear our minds of that awful food we just ate."

"Why do we owe you anything?" Naoto asked, "We're the ones who got up early, we cooked the food, we served it, so we are going to go take a bath...not you."

"Teddie can come," Rise said, "He was a proper gentleman, unlike some people."

"Yeah," Chie remarked.

"That's bullshit!" Yosuke shouted as Teddie hurried off with them. "This is like the freaking summer festival again, Teddie is stealing our girls! We can't let him do this again guys."

"Face it, he won, again," Yu said as he looked at Teddie's omelet closely, "Oh my god, that stinks so bad, smell it Kanji," Yu held the omelet up to Kanji's face, causing him to gag.

"That's like someone took rotten milk and soaked it in a tub of mayo in the hot summer sun!" Kanji coughed.

"Damn it," Yosuke said, defeated again.

*** Back in the guys room, an hour later***

The door opened up, Teddie walking in all shiny and fresh from his most recent bath. The guys were all sitting around, mopping over the events that had transpired.

"Good news, I managed to earn the girls forgiveness," Teddie declared with a huge smile on his face.

"How? By letting them bathe you?" Yosuke pouted.

"Yes, but that clearly wasn't enough," Teddie said, "I made a deal with them while bathing each other's bodies in the springs, completely bear naked again."

"You don't have to rub it in Ted," Kanji said.

"What was the deal?" asked Yu.

"I had to make three deals with them," Teddie said, "First; I had to give them my beariffic back massage with my magical, dexterous fingers. Secondly, they want a formal apology from you for your rude behavior over bearunch."

That's just great," Yu groaned, "First you make moves on our women and next you make us apologize for something we didn't even do wrong, I didn't choose to vomit my guts up! What's the final part?"

"We have to treat them to a fancy romantic group date tonight at a restaurant of their choosing," Teddie said with utmost joy in his voice, "We're all going to be dressed up and there's going to be candles and fancy food and music and flowers!"

"That doesn't sound half bad Teddie," Yosuke said, "Except we gotta pay for the whole thing, don't we?"

"Yep," Teddie said, "It'll be fun, now let's go apologize!" Teddie picked up all the guys and dragged them into the girls room, where the four all sat there watching the television.

"Well, well, well," Chie said as the guys all lined up in near the entrance.

"Chie," Yu sighed, "I'm sorry that I vomited from your omelet."

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you about your omelet Yukiko," said Yosuke.

"I too am sorry for being a jerk," Kanji said. The girls crossed their arms, exchanging looks with one another.

"We're still mad at the three of you," Rise said, "But we'll probably learn to forgive you after a nice fancy dinner at that new French place on the outskirts of Inaba.

"A French restaurant huh," Yu said, "Are you sure they serve steak there Chie?"

"I already checked," Chie said, "And needless to say, it's rather pricey."

"You girls are going to be the death of us," Yosuke groaned.

"If it's any consolation Yosuke, if dinner goes well you might get some special desert later tonight if the date goes well," Yukiko giggled. Yosuke's eyes widened at the prospect of what she just said.

"Now, I think it's about time you guys head home," Chie said, "Go, relax, but we're all going to meet up at the place around 6:30, we have a reservation there."

"And don't forget to wear something nice," Naoto said, "and by nice I don't mean your school uniform, the place is suppose to be very fancy, so we can't look like a bunch of teenagers."

"Okay," Yu said as he walked up to Chie and gave her a goodbye kiss, "See you later."

Chie gave out a nervous laugh, "I'll see you too."

The guys all walked out, slowly walking down the hall with the sounds of gossiping girls behind them.

"So what's the plan?" Kanji asked, "You look like you're planning something Yu."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to woo the literal clothes off of Chie," Yu chuckled, "Trust me, I'm kinda an expert in the field of wooing women, so just follow my lead and pretty soon those girls will be all over us like…"

"A bear on honey," Teddie cried out.

"I was going to say like the suits will be wearing tonight, but I guess that metaphor is appropriate too," Yu said, "You guys actually own suits, right?" The four guys continued to talk as they left The Amagi Inn, planning the night out.

***Later that day back at The Dojima Household***

Yu was looking at himself in the mirror of the bathroom after taking a nice long shower.

"You can do this Yu," he said in the mirror as he sprinkled on some aftershave, "You're a winner and winners get what they want." He walked out of the bathroom and into his room where he had his suit all laid out and iron. He put the suit on, feeling fancier with every piece.

He walked back into the bathroom, admiring how good he looked in his clothes. "Let's do this," he said as he walked down the stairs to leave the house. Nanako was sitting in her usual spot, absorbed in one of her shows. She turned her head and smiled.

"Wow Big Bro, you look great!" she said, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm going out to eat with the group at a new restaurant," he said, "It's very fancy, so I have to dress fancy. Is your dad coming home soon?"

"No, he's got to work late again," Nanako said, "See you later Big Bro!"

"Goodbye," said Yu as he opened the door and stepped outside. It took a while to get across town, taking special care to not get his suit dirty. He eventually arrived at the place, seeing all the guys sitting on the sidewalk outside.

They all were dressed in suits as well, Kanji, Yu, and Yosuke all looked the same except for their tie colors, and Teddie looked like a little boy at a wedding, dressed head to toe in a full tuxedo.

"Wow, you guys really cleaned up well," said Yu, "I really was doubtful you actually owned suits."

"I'll admit it's been a while since I took it out for a spin, but it'll be good to dust it off finally," Yosuke smiled.

"I feel like a kid in this thing," Kanji mumbled, "Ted looks like he's ready for a long night on the town though."

"I had to take him to Junes and rent him a Tuxedo," Yosuke said, "You'd be surprised how expensive it is to get one of these babies for the night, plus the dinner and god knows how much else, we're going to be broke in about two days if they keep this up."

"Speaking of the girls," said Yu as the four girls appeared from around the corner. They we're dressed in beautiful colored dresses: Chie in green, Yukiko in red, Naoto in blue, and Rise in yellow. Clearly they had put a lot of time into their hair and makeup.

"Wow, Yukiko you look really hot!" Yosuke said, "Red is really your color."

"Thanks," she blushed, "You guys all look really snappy too."

"Especially Teddie," Rise laughed, "He looks like he's ready to conduct a symphony in that tuxedo." The girls all laughed as Teddie went behind a nearby box and picked something up.

"As it so happens, we're conducting a symphony of love," he said as he revealed a huge bouquet of roses, "We bought these for you as a symbol of our nev-bear ending love." He started to bite off the heads to the roses and placed them in their hair.

"Wow," Chie said, "You guys really are going all out with this dinner. I think we underestimated them." The four went up to their respective men and walked into the restaurant. The place had the aroma and feel of a five star restaurant, music filled the air and the lights we're dimmed.

"Hi, uh, we have four reservations for two," Chie said, "Satonaka, Amagi, Shirogane, and Kujikawa."

"Ah yes," the waiter said as he made some marks on his paper. "I'll take you to your tables," he said as the group followed. The four groups we're scattered around the restaurant randomly, getting ready for the beginning of their date nights respectively.

***Chie and Yu***

"This is nice," she said looking around the restaurant and eventually at Yu, who was shooting out a huge grin. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Yu said, "I'm just happy to be here with you. It's been a crazy couple days," he said.

Chie gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I guess it has been." she looked over the menu, "Wow, look at all these steak dishes! I feel like this heaven, what should I get? Oh, I'll get the filet mignon! It's pretty expensive, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's our night, order whatever you want," Yu said. The waiter came over, took their orders and let them be.

"Right this way sir and madam," the waiter said seating another group next to them.

"I love you," Chie declared.

"I love you too," Yu said.

"Yu?" he heard a familiar voice ring out next to him. Yu turned his head to look.

"Dojima?" Yu rang out in surprise.

"Dojima!?" Chie also cried out, "Wha...what is your uncle doing here?" Dojima was with a lady who looked a couple years younger than him.

"Are you on a date?" Yu asked, "Nanako said you were working!"

"I...I just said that not to get her worked up," Dojima said, "Are you two dating?"

"Yeah," Yu said. He hadn't told anyone outside the group that he and Chie we're dating, "We've been dating for almost..."

"It's been little under a year," Chie nervously said.

"A year!" Dojima exclaimed, "Why did I not know about this?"

"You never asked," Yu said, "Just like I never asked if you we're going on dates whenever you said you'd be at work. Is this what you've been doing this whole time, out womanizing?"

"No, and don't talk to me like that," Dojima angrily spat out, steam almost coming out of his ears, "I simply want to make sure Nanako didn't freak out that I was dating, this is the first date I've been on in months, okay?"

The four fell silent, only the soft sound of piano music filled the air other than their awkwardness.

"I'm sorry," Dojima said to his date, "I didn't mean to freak out."

"No its okay...is he your son or something?" his date asked.

"No, he's just my nephew. He's been living with us for the past year," Dojima grumbled.

Some time past and then Yu felt a slight vibration in his right pocket, taking out his phone, it was text sent from Yosuke. "Meet me in the bathroom ASAP!"

"Well, I'm going to go use the restroom really quick, be right back," he said as he got up and hurried off to the bathroom. When he got in, he was shocked at how far the group had fallen in such a short time. Kanji had his suit coat off and his entire shirt was soaked, he was trying to dry it off with paper towels. His hand was also bandaged up in a very makeshift manner, blood slightly soaking through it. Yosuke had his coat off as well, but his shirt was soaked through with sweat and he stunk like he just finished running a marathon. Teddie had the worst fate; he was in the stall throwing up just as violently as Yu had early that day.

"What the hell happened?" Yu exclaimed.

"We screwed the plan up," Yosuke said, "It was too much pressure and it all came tumbling down. Did it at least go well for you?"

"No!" Yu said putting his hands on his face, "Dojima is sitting right next to us with some girl, and I can't flirt with my uncle standing within ear shot, but I'm not dying like the three of you apparently are. Can you guys explain to me what exactly happened to you three?"

***Kanji and Naoto***

The two sat in awkward silence, each trying to find some common ground to break the barrier.

"School's tough, huh?" Kanji said as he took a sip of water.

"Sure," Naoto said as she awkwardly looked around the restaurant, "Do you…uh… watch television?"

"Like the midnight channel?" Kanji asked.

"No, like regular television," Naoto said.

"Uh,yeah," Kanji said, "Occasionally, do you?"

"Occasionally," she said, "We really don't have much in common, do we?"

"Nope," Kanji said, "I mean, I really like you, I enjoy being around you and stuff, you know?" He reached for his glass of water which had just been refilled. "How's work going for you?"

"It's going fine," Naoto said, "I doubt you wanna hear about that."

"No, I'd love to, I bet it's all cool and stuff," Kanji said.

"It's mostly just paperwork and going over files, I can't really get into details with people outside of the investigation," Naoto replied, "So, getting the obvious out of the way, do you want to have sex tonight?"

Kanji spit up the water he was drinking, smashing the glass with his hand the glass, causing water to soak all over his shirt and the table, his hand also began to bleed from the bits of glass that he pierced his hand with. "What? Do I want to what?" he stuttered out.

"Sorry," Naoto said, "I was just trying to break the sexual tension."

"No, its fine," Kanji squeaked as he tucked his bleeding hand under his armpit, "I'm going the bathroom to clean up; I'll be back with an answer to that."

Kanji rushed off to the bathroom, opening the door to the nervous patter of Yosuke.

"Oh god Kanji, are you sweating like a dog too?" he asked as Kanji looked at the huge v-shaped stain on Yosuke's chest.

"Dude, you stink so badly," Kanji said as he went over to the paper towel dispenser, "Wash yourself with soap or something?"

Just as he said it, Teddie burst through the doors. "My stomach is going bearzerk!" he said as he rushed into the stall, followed by a large cry and a huge splash.

"Are you okay Teddie?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm," Teddie belched out in between vomiting sessions, "Bear…" he continued to try to speak, but only more and more vomit came out.

"We need to get Yu in here, we need his advice." Yosuke took his phone out, typing in a quick text.

***Teddie and Rise***

"This is delicious," Teddie said in between bites. He was eating the small plant in the middle of the table used as a decorative center piece.

"I don't think this is edible," Rise said as she tried to take a nibble, "Are you sure this is an appetizer Teddie."

"It's one of those French traditions," Teddie said as he took another huge bite, "I read about it on Yosuke's computer, they put these things on the table for us specifically."

"What were you doing on Yosuke's computer?" Rise asked.

"Research," Teddie smiled as he took a few more bites, "History, art, music, videos… Yosuke likes to research human anatomy!"

"Human… anatomy?" Rise asked.

"I think he wants to bearcome a doctor for women," Teddie said, "He's visits sights with a lot of naked women and he's got lots of magazines, most of them about naughty nurses… probably because he wants to know the proper bearhavior as a doctor."

"Sure," Rise groaned in disgust as she looked at her menu, "I don't know what I want, maybe just a salad or something."

The waiter soon came over, a large gasp coming after seeing Teddie devour the last of the center piece.

"Sir, that isn't food!" he exclaimed, "It's toxic to eat those flowers!"

"Toxic?" he said, "What does that mean?" As soon as he said it, he could feel the horrible pain come over his body followed by a loud groan.

"Teddie, are you okay?" Rise asked.

"I just...need to get my bearings," he said getting up from the table, "I need...I need." He quickly ran away from the table and towards the bathroom.

***Yosuke and Yukiko***

"I really like this place, you made a really good choice Yuki," Yosuke laughed, "You don't mind calling me Yuki?"

"You sound like Mitsuo," Yukiko said as Yosuke wiped away some beads of sweat away from his head.

"Hahaha, I don't mean to," he took a big breath, "Sorry, I don't go on many dates with women, or men, I don't like men!" he let out another nervous laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" Yukiko asked, "You're sweating, you're just hanging out with me Yosuke. I mean, you've seen me naked already and I've seen you naked."

"Yeah," he managed to say as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his shirt to stop the sweating. "Let me ask you a question, do you think your parents are going to be okay with the two of us?"

"They'll be fine, you're a nice guy," Yukiko said, "Junes is kinda taboo amongst people in the shopping district, but they'll have to accept it." Yosuke was still sweating profusely. "Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah," he let out another loud nervous laugh, "Like you said, I've seen you naked and stuff, so I'm not nervous."

"Well, maybe you'll get to see me naked again tonight?" Yukiko tried to flirt with him.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Yosuke nervously declared as he quickly ran away from the table.

"Good god what an idiot," Yukiko sighed as she put her face into her hands, "but I guess he's my idiot by that logic…or maybe I'm an idiot."

He ran into the bathroom, nervously pacing around in a circle. "Oh man, she's talking about sex, or at least implying it! I can't have sex. I'm not ready man, I'm such a whimp! Come on! If Yu can do it so can I!" Kanji entered the door, soaked from his glass of water.

***Present***

"What the hell," Yu moaned, "I told you guys exactly what to do and you screwed it up royally. I gave you lines; we practiced this for an hour at Junes over coffee, the flirtatious comments and the body language!"

"My mind blanked dude," Kanji said, "She mentioned sex and I chickened out, I can't take it."

"I know dude," Yosuke said, "I can't do this; I'm not ready... wait!" Yosuke pointed to a small window near the top of the bathroom. "We can escape, just bail."

"You want to bail, and just leave them with the bill?" Yu exclaimed, "They'll hate us for the rest of our lives! Do you really think you're ever going to find women of this caliber again?"

"I can't bear it anymore!" Teddie said as he jumped up and popped the window open, he went over to Yosuke, giving him a boost to slip out of the window.

"Listen Yu, I know you don't want to leave, but do you really wanna go back to awkwardly making conversation with your uncle."

Yu considered the possibility, "Screw it, they'll have to live with it," he helped Yosuke up and he slid out of the window.

"Hey!" he heard Yosuke yelling out the window, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanji said.

"It's the girls," Yosuke said, "They're bailing too!"

"Wait what?" Yu said as he was boosted up next and slid out of the window. "Outside, the four girls all stood outside the restaurant, the window near the top of the women's bathroom also popped open.

"Why the hell were you guys leaving?" Yu asked.

"Because you idiots have ruined this entire night with your sweating and your complete lack of tableside manners and your uncle," Chie exclaimed as the rest of the boys began to come through the window.

"So you were just going to leave us with the bill?" Yosuke said as he unbuttoned his shirt to cool off.

"You we're just about to do the same!" Yukiko said as she went up and slapped Yosuke.

"Listen, enough is enough," Yu said, "Obviously this night has been a colossal disaster for all of us, so can we just agree to go to Junes and just get some steak or something."

"I'm down with that," Chie said as she looked at the girls, "Now let's get out of here before the owners find out we dine and dashed." The group quickly hurried away as fast as their legs could carry them.

***Junes Food Court***

"Oh my god," Chie said as she devoured Yu's steak, "This is delicious."

"How many steaks are you gonna eat?" Yu asked, "You've eaten two already!"

"I haven't eaten at all today," Chie said, "I was starving myself for a wonderful dinner, and I'm going to have one."

The group was having a wonderful time at the food court. They we're all completely overdressed, Yosuke had changed into a t-shirt and cleaned himself up in the bathroom to get rid of the horrible smell of sweat that was pouring out of him. Kanji's hand was now wrapped in bandages that Naoto herself applied.

"It's getting late," Yosuke said as he looked at Yukiko, "Do you guys want to head to home or maybe somewhere else?"

"You can walk me home," Yukiko said.

"And…" Yosuke said with anticipation.

"And you might get a good night kiss," she said as she took a bite of her fried tofu. Yosuke giving a smirk to Yu who slipped him a thumbs up under the table.

"Yeah, it is really late," Rise said, "we should all head to our own homes tonight, okay?"

The guys all sighed to themselves as they began to clean up. The eight walked out of Junes and went their separate ways.

"You know… I told my parents I was staying at Yukiko's again tonight," Chie said as she grabbed Yu's hand.

"Really?" he laughed, "You do realize Nanako and Dojima are probably at home, we're going to have to sneak in via the window and be very quiet."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," she said as the two continued to walk hand in hand.

***Yu's bedroom***

"I'm so parched," Yu said as he stumbled out of bed and began to get dressed again, "I'm getting a soda from the fridge, you want one?"

"Oh god yes," she said as she rolled over, the covers barely draped over her lower body. Yu laughed as he slowly cracked the door open, making sure Nanako or Dojima wasn't waiting outside. He shut the door behind him and crept down the stairs into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of colas.

Just as he shut the door, he heard the front door open to the sounds of a steamed Dojima.

"Yu!" he said as he threw his coat across the room, "Do you wanna explain to me the stunt you guys just pulled back at that restaurant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yu said innocently.

"Don't play stupid," Dojima angrily grunted as he tried to keep his voice down not to wake Nanako, "You and your friends all bailed on your meals and guess who got stuck with the bill? I had to pay for 10 meals tonight."

"We can pay you back," Yu said, "I'm sorry, we were just trying to have a fun night out together, but it all fell apart. I'll get the money for you tomorrow, I promise."

"You do realize what you did is completely illegal," Dojima said, "I bring you into my house and I expect you to follow my rules, and that includes the law."

"I know, like I said I'm sorry," Yu said, "I don't know what to say, I didn't mean to get you involved, and it was just one big coincidence." The two stood there in silence for a little while, trying to find something else to say. "So, have you been seeing that girl for a long time?"

"What? Oh her," Dojima said, "No, it was just a setup someone tried at the station, we really didn't have much in common… dating really isn't my strong point. Hey maybe you should be giving me tips, you've apparently got this dating thing down. You've been seeing that Satonaka girl for almost a year now?" Dojima chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's pretty serious," Yu said as he clutched the sodas in his hand, "Listen, I'm exhausted from everything tonight and I just want to relax and I'll have the money for you tomorrow, okay?"

"You better," Dojima said as he went over to the fridge to grab a beer. Just then, Nanako came out in her nightgown, rubbing her tired little eyes.

"Were you two fighting again?" she said almost on the verge of tears.

"What? No," Yu said, "We were just talking about stuff, go back to bed."

Nanako looked at the second soda in Yu's hand. "Is that one for Chie?" she asked. Dojima perked right up, looking at Yu.

"Wh…what?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Chie like to train a lot, and I think it's really cool," Nanako smiled, "After Yosuke said you two like to wrestle in bed, I like to secretly watch when the two of you do it, I thought you two were really fighting at first, but you two always are really happy afterwards and that makes me happy."

"What?" Dojima said as he walked over to Yu, "What the hell did she just say?

"Dad, swear," Nanako said pointing towards a jar kept at the top of the fridge labeled "Swears"

"Nanako, go to bed, now!" Dojima yelled as he went over to the stairs.

"Satonaka! I know you're up there, so get dressed and get the hell down here, Now!" Dojima yelled at the top of his lungs as Nanako went off to her room crying. Silence feel over the house as Chie came down slowly, dressed in Yu's clothes, they we're way to baggy for her, but it was the only thing she could quickly throw on. "Sit," he said sternly as he pointed to the kitchen table. The two hung their heads as Dojima let out a load groan and sat opposite of them.

"I know you are basically adults, and I can't control certain aspects of your life," Dojima said clenching his teeth in anger, "But I will not have the two of you doing that in front of MY DAUGHER IN MY HOUSE!" He began to yell.

"I didn't know she was watching!" Yu said, "I took every precaution so we wouldn't get caught, I have no clue how she figured out about all this!"

"I like to hide and watch," Nanako cried as she ran out of her room, "Please stop fighting! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nanako broke down into tears at Dojima who was still pissed at Yu and Chie.

"Can I just leave?" Chie asked as her entire face turned red.

"No, we're still gonna have a talk," Dojima said as he picked up Nanako, "Shhhh, it's okay." He patted her on the back comforting her and wiping the tears away from her face. "You didn't do anything wrong, we just have to talk later about some stuff, you're not in any trouble."

"Really?" Nanako asked.

"Really," Dojima said as he put her down, "No go tuck yourself in, I'll talk to you later." Nanako hurried off as Dojima turned back around and sat down.

"…" he grunted, struggling to find the words, "I need another beer," he muttered as he went over to the fridge and quickly opened and downed a beer. He sat back down.

"Okay, how long have you two been…actively…" Dojima still having trouble finding the words.

"Since last Christmas," Yu said, "We've been actively… having…," Chie and Yu both were shifting around in their seats, Chie looking down and at the floor and took a huge breath, "…sex… since last Christmas." The three cringed at the words, they sounded so clinical and dirty. All of them wished that they were a thousand miles away not talking about any of this.

"Are you two at least being… safe," he said still struggling to find the right words, "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah, we're being safe," Chie grumbled, "My parents think I'm at Yukiko's…"

"You do realize I have to call them and explain all this to them, I'm not going to participate in this lie you two have," Dojima said.

Chie said as she started to cry as Yu couldn't say anything, "My parents are going to kill me."

"I'm sure they won't be that mad," Dojima said, "Just go upstairs and put the clothes you brought back on and I'll give them a call to have them pick you up."

"Okay," she said as she headed back up the stairs to get dressed.

"And you," Dojima said, "No more of that here. I have to go explain the birds and bees to my daughter now about a hundred year earlier than I wanted to," he groaned. "Why did you have to do this here?"

"Do you want me to do it?" Yu said, "I can just make a lie up or something, you don't have to go do this."

"No more lies," Dojima said, "Just go back to bed." Dojima got out the phonebook, looking for the number to Chie's house so he could call her parents. Yu walked up the stairs, passing Chie who was coming down the stairs dressed in her own clothes.

Yu slugged himself back to bed, wishing he could just disappear into a hole somewhere.

***The next day***

Class had ended for the day, Yu and Chie had barely said a word to each other beyond hi. The two avoided each other the entire day, but now they were sitting beside each other after class. The two sat in silence until Chie spoke up.

"My dad is pissed off at you, he wants to personally beat the living crap out of the man who 'defiled his daughter'," Chie told Yu the next day at school, "And I'm grounded for the next two months, no leaving the house or watching kung-fu movies or steak."

"I'm grounded for a month too," he said, "I have to come straight home after school and into my room. Tonight I have to talk to Nanako about what she's seen."

"Hey guys," Yosuke said as he and the rest of the group walked up to the two of them, "We're all headed to Junes, we got in a huge surplus shipment of food and we're giving away a ton of free samples, and I'm sure there's going to be a bunch of steak there Chie!"

"Damn it," Chie said as tears formed in her eyes at the aspect of missing out on steak.

"What's wrong Chie?" Rise said as her and Yukiko came to her side.

"It's horrible," Chie started to cry, "Nanako saw me and Yu together and Dojima found out and he told my parents and now we're both grounded and can't leave our houses for other than school!"

"What? Why would you get grounded for dating someone?" Kanji asked, "Are your parents really that strict?"

"No, by together she means… 'together'," Yu said as they all realized what she meant.

"Oh!" Yosuke said, "That's…god. How long are the two of you in trouble?"

"A month for him and two for me," Chie said.

"Yeah, I have no words," Kanji said as he looked to Naoto, "Any advice?"

"That…is… a tough one," she said, "I could not tell you."

"I gotta head home," Yu said, "My uncle is waiting and if I'm not home soon it's only going to get worse." Yu and Chie both got up and awkwardly walked out of the room.

The two walked home together for a little while, not saying a word to one another. Yu arrived at his house and opened the door; Dojima was sitting there waiting for him.

"Nanako is in her room right now, I told her that you wanted to tell her something," He said as Yu put his things down on the table. "Then it's straight to your room, you can come down later for dinner." Yu entered Nanako's room, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and Yu sat next to her.

"Dad's still mad at you," she said.

"Yup," he replied, "Did your dad have a talk with you?"

"Yeah," she said, "He told me that it was wrong for me to spy on you two and that what the two of you were doing was something adults do sometimes for fun."

"Uhhh, yeah," he said, "It's a special thing people do alone with another person the like very much, so no more spying okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, "Can I ask you a question big bro?"

"Sure," he said.

"Dad said that the thing you were doing is where babies come from, are you and Chie going to make a baby?" Nanako asked.

"No!" Yu cried out, "Uh, that's something that can happen, but me and Chie aren't going to have a baby. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as Yu got up to leave. He exited the room, still red from embarrassment and walked up the stairs into his room. Dojima had taken the TV out of his room, another punishment in addition to the grounding. Yu laid down on his bed, trying to get some sleep in hopes tomorrow would come soon and that the month would be over quickly.

***A few hours later***

Yu awoke to the sounds of someone pounding on the front door of the house. He got up, seeing that he had gotten a text from someone on his phone. It was from Chie and it read, "My dad is coming over to beat you up, please hide or something!" Yu knew that he couldn't do that, he had to muster up all his courage to face him. Yu walked down stairs, Dojima already opened the door and was in a yelling match with Chie's father.

He walked over to them, "Hey, you want me don't you?" he asked. Before anyone could react Chie's dad grabbed Yu by the shirt and ripped him out of the house. What followed could only be described as the world's hardest punch to the face; It was at that moment he realized where Chie got her strength from and Yu felt everything go numb as he fell to the ground, blacking out as soon as he hit the ground.

"Yu!" Dojima said as Yu started to regain consciousness on the couch. His face felt like it had been hit by a truck at full speed. "Oh thank god," he said, "That guy really punched the stuffing out of you."Yu looked over at the TV he could see his reflection and the huge black eye he now sported thanks to Chie's dad.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Do you not remember?" Dojima asked.

"I remember getting punched in the face by Chie's dad," he said, "After that I blacked out."

Dojima got up and went over to the fridge, grabbing a huge chunk of raw steak for Yu to put on his eye. "Here," he said, "After he knocked you out he yelled a few times… and kicked you… and then left."

"You didn't stop him," Yu groaned.

"I'm smart enough to know not to get between a father and his daughter," Dojima laughed, Yu staring him down until he stopped.

"I should've seen this coming," Yu said, "Chie told me at school her dad was pissed and wanted to beat the crap out of me."

Dojima sighed, "You've been through a lot lately, so I've decided to un-ground you. I never meant to get you beaten up by a grown man."

"I appreciate it," Yu said as he laid back down, "I'm going back to bed, okay? I think I'll just sleep here for the night."

"Okay," he said as he turned around and went to bed himself.

"Screw Date Night," Yu muttered as he moved the steak around his sore eye.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Yu's Mother***

It had been a month since Yu got punched in the face. His black eye had healed up nicely and Chie's mom reduced her punishment to only a couple of weeks since her father lost control, even making him go over and apologize for his actions. The group had grown closer together, in both friendship and romance. Yukiko and Yosuke were getting along great, almost ready to reveal themselves as a couple to the public. The same could pretty much be said for Naoto and Kanji, but most people had their suspicions about the two. The most obvious however was Teddie and Rise. Teddie had somehow conned his way into school with them, claiming to be a transfer student from "Abearica" as he put it. Most people recognized Teddie from around town, but never could figure out until now where exactl he came from. The two were an item and everyone at school and even the town was extremely jealous of Teddie.

It was the weekend of the school camping trip, and everyone was both excited for time off, but pissed they had to pick up garbage all day. The group had met at the meeting spot, all eight of them in the same group thanks to Teddie's ability to "change" school records, unbeknownst to the group at the time.

"Did you guys pack your swimsuits?" Yosuke asked the girls, "Because I didn't bring you any like last time."

"I did," Chie said, "But this time we bought you four swimsuits from Junes."

"What?" Yu asked as Chie reached into her bag, pulling out four small pink Speedos.

"Oh hell no," Yosuke said, "If you think I'm going to be caught dead in those, think again."

"Come on," Yukiko said, "It's not like you have anything to hide from us."

"Not from you," Yosuke said, "But I'm not showing off this body to everyone at school, that's just weird, at least not in those."

"Oh, so it's not weird to have us wear bikinis every time, it's not weird to have us enter a swimsuit contest, and it's not weird for us to be exposed all the time for everyone to see, but it is for you," Chie said, "So hypocritical."

"I'll wear it," Yu said grabbing it, "I think Yosuke and Kanji are just afraid of how much they wanna see me naked again." They all laughed.

"For the last time, I ain't like that!" Kanji said, "It's getting really old!" The bus showed up, and the class began to load onto it, heading off to the countryside to pick up trash.

***Later that day***

"Who the hell decided to just abandon a car in the middle of ditch?" Yosuke groaned. All four guys were sitting at the picnic table, the four girls over by their grill station.

"I'm so nervous," Yu said, "I have no clue if what they're making is going to be edible or horrible."

"I'm sure it'll be beary good, the omelets were delicious," Teddie said as the four girls began to plate all their food. They walked over placing the plates in front of them. On the plate, was a beautiful assortment of fish and some rice and vegetables, the smell and sight was delightful to the senses.

"Oh man," Yosuke said as he took the first bite, "This is…delicious!" The four guys all began to dig in, "It's another miracle."

"I knew you guys could do it," Yu said as they all began to eat.

"Thanks," Chie said, "How is your eye doing?"

"Its fine," Yu said, "It's been healed for a couple weeks now."

"I can't believe Chie's dad beat you up," Rise exclaimed, "What did it feel like?"

"Painful," Yu said.

"Yeah man, how does he look?" Kanji asked, "I bet you gave him quite the shiner too."

"As if, Yu got knocked out after one punch," Chie softly laughed to herself, "My dad still is bragging about it!"

"Is he still bitter about all of it?" Yosuke asked.

"He came over last week to apologize. You could tell he really still hates my guts, I'm like the guy whose taking away his daughter," Yu explained, "I'm honestly afraid."

"He's fine," Chie said, "He just is getting used to the idea of me seriously dating someone."

"As well as other things," Yosuke suggested looking around at the group.

"How are your parents reacting to you dating Yukiko?" Yu asked.

"They're fine with it; I think my dad is pretty proud I scored a chick like Yukiko," Yosuke said, "Not sure how Yukiko's parents feel about me though."

"They think you're an idiot and don't know what I see in you," Yukiko said straight out as a frown cracked on Yosuke's face, "But I like you, and that's what matters." Yosuke smiled again.

"What about you two?" Yosuke turned towards Kanji and Naoto.

"My mom knows and she's fine," Kanji grumbled, "She still thinks Naoto is kinda… a guy," he grumbled under his breath quickly taking a bite of fish.

"What?" Yu said, "How?"

"She hasn't seen her yet," Kanji said, "I tell her she's a girl, but she doesn't believe me and thinks I'm lying." The group all laughed, including Naoto.

"And Rise, you're grandmother's opinions?" Yosuke asked.

"She loves Teddie," Rise said as she gave Teddie a big hug and kissed him, "He's the 'mysterious foreign boy' and he's all mine."

"And all Teddie has to deal with is everyone around him hating his guts," Yosuke said.

"Ebearybody loves Teddie," he said as he gave Rise another kiss.

"That they do," Yu laughed.

"Alright, everyone to your assigned tents!" the teacher began to yell at all the students all began to dismiss themselves to their tents. The four girls walked to their tent and the four guys walked to their tent as well.

***Later that night in the boys tent***

The four guys all lay around on the ground, maintaining a respectable distance from one another.

"Hey Yu," asked Yosuke, "Since it's just the four us guys in here, can I ask you a question, man to man?"

"Okay," Yu pondered, "What?"

"We'll, I was wondering, and I'm just asking because I feel you will be a hundred percent honest about it," said Yosuke, "What is… what is sex like?"

"What?" Yu coughed out.

"I'm wondering, I…I wanna take things to the next level with Yukiko and I'm nervous, and I figured you could tell me about how it was like with Chie and if everything went as you expect," Yosuke explained himself.

"Are you and Yukiko really at that point?" Yu asked.

"Well… no, we make out occasionally, but I just wanna know! I'm sure Kanji and Teddie are just as curious, right?" Yosuke looked over at the two, "You guys are thinking about that stuff with Naoto and Rise, right?"

"We've talked about it," said Kanji, "That's kinda personal Yosuke; I don't think Yu is comfortable talking about that kind of stuff."

"No it's fine," Yu said, "I can talk to you about how it all went down." Yu cleared his throat and tried to find the right words. "Well it was Christmas Eve; we just had finished off Adachi, Nanako and Dojima were in the hospital, so we decided to spend the day together at my place…"

***Girl's tent***

"Come on Chie; tell us about it," Rise said, "I want to hear all the steamy details."

"I…I don't know if I can, it's wrong to kiss and tell," Chie giggled.

"It's just Yu," Yukiko giggled, "Come on, we all want to know, right Naoto?"

"I'll admit that I'm curious," Naoto said as she rolled over to look at Chie.

"You never truly told us the whole story, and I'm sure the guys already know all about it," Rise said, "So spit it out Chie."

Chie was blushing now, the other three girls waiting on nails for Chie to begin her story. "Well, it was Christmas and I told my parents I was staying at Yukiko's for the night. He bought a small cake and we ate it in his room." The two groups respectively explained the story to each other.

"So, we ate a cake I got," Yu said, "We talked for a little while."

"It was really nice," Chie said, "It grew late and he said he should probably take me home."

"I was going to take her home, but she told me she wanted to stay and that she told her parents that she was staying at Yukiko's for the night, but she wanted to stay with me," Yu said as Yosuke started smiling.

"Oh boy," Yosuke said, "It's getting all hot in here now."

"Wow Chie, how daring," Yukiko giggled, "I'm surprised your parents didn't try to call mine at some point."

"Anyways," said Chie, "We started to kiss, it was wonderful," Chie let out a nervous giggled.

"We made out for a little while and then I removed her coat and she removed my shirt," Yu said, "And then we slowly removed the rest of our clothes and... that's that."

"That's that?" Kanji said, "Come on, tell us a little more than that."

Rise giggled, "How was the foreplay?"

"Amazing," Chie blushed, "He's really good with his hands, and we must've kissed every part of our bodies, I could hear his heart beat, it was so romantic."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Yu asked the group.

"Did it hurt?" Yosuke asked.

"What? No!" Yu said, "I mean, I got a slight cramp at one point, but it didn't hurt, it was wonderful."

"Did it hurt?" Yukiko asked.

"A little at first, it's kinda painful, but after a little while it gets easier, nothing to be worried about," Chie smiled.

"So, how long did it all last once it began," Naoto asked, "I mean, it was both your first times, right?"

"Yeah," Chie said, "It lasted… about as long as you would think."

"So you were a minuteman?" Yosuke laughed; Kanji and Teddie both laughed with Yosuke.

"Hey, it was my first time," Yu yelled, "It happens to everyone, I'm not like that anymore, and I've only gotten better with time, like wine. I'm sure if you asked Chie right now she would tell you how I pleased her in every way imaginable."

"He absolutely sucked at it," Chie said as the girls all laughed, "It was his first time, I can't really blame him."

"After all of it was said and done, what did you do?" Rise asked, "I bet you snuggled all night on that little futon of his."

"Hey got up and made me coco," the girls all cooed, "It had marshmallows, it was wonderful. He's the best guy in the world."

"Wow, sounds like a hell of a night," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it was," Yu said, "Did that answer all your questions?"

"Oh yeah," Yosuke said, "Now I can't wait!"

"Well, you do realize you have to wait till Yukiko is comfortable with it too," Yu said.

"Oh god, I hope Yosuke is as kind as Yu is," Yukiko said, "That sounds amazing."

"Are you going to do it with Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"Maybe," Yukiko blushed and brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm scared, but maybe we'll talk about it and make a date and then… it'll happen, I mean down the road a ways of course."

The groups gossiped for the rest of the night until they drifted off to sleep.

***The next day, after being dismissed***

"Ah, the river!" Yosuke said as they all ran towards the familiar spot from a year ago.

"There's a lot more people here then last time," Kanji said, "I don't think I can do this."

"Oh no," Chie said, "We made you such a delicious dinner, better than that French restaurant you guys took us to." The four guys grumbled, then grabbed their pink Speedos and headed off into the woods to change. The four returned, pink from embarrassment and their swimsuits.

"Turn around Yosuke, I wanna see something," Yukiko started to laugh. He turned around, showing off the bedazzled cat on the back of the Speedo. The girls all started to laugh, the guys looking like they just wanted to die.

"Nice pussy Hanamura!" he heard a student in the river cry out, "It fits you and Tatsumi very well."

"Damn it, no matter what I do I end up looking gay," Yosuke said as he put his head down in shame.

"Tell me about it," Kanji sobbed.

***Back in Inaba***

Yu arrived back at the house, putting his bag down and walking over to the couch, Dojima watching the news and Nanako was off in her room playing.

"I got a surprise call from someone," Dojima said as he read the paper, "Your mother."

"What did she have to say?" Yu asked.

"She's coming to Inaba for the week," Dojima said, "She's taking the train out, she'll be here tomorrow. She's going to be staying at The Amagi Inn, but she really wants to spend some time with you."

"Is dad coming too?" Yu asked.

"No, he's busy, so he can't make it, but he sends his regards," Dojima said. "We'll go pick your mom up after school; we'll have dinner back here and spend some family time together."

***After school the next day***

"So, guess who is coming to Inaba?" Yu said to the group. They were all hanging out on the roof together. "My mom."

"Your parents are coming to Inaba?" Chie said in surprise.

"Just my mom," Yu explained, "My dad is busy and can't make it, but she wanted to spend the week here with me, getting to know the town. I actually better get going, I got to meet her with Dojima and Nanako at YasoInaba Station," he said getting up.

"Do we get to meet her?" Yosuke asked, "I'm sure she'll be interested in the friends you've made… not to mention your girlfriend."

"I don't think my heart can take it," said Chie, "Meeting your parents already, hopefully it goes better than when you met my dad."

"I highly doubt my mom is going to punch you in face," Yu said hurrying away from the group and off to the train station. He nearly had to sprint the whole way there, arriving just as his mom's train did. Dojima and Nanako were standing by the car, Yu joined them. The people got off one by one, and eventually Yu saw the familiar face of his mother. She had silver hair like him, and a slim figure for her age, she was a real beauty.

"Mom!" Yu smiled as she ran up to him giving him a big hug.

"I've missed my baby boy so much," she said giving him a big kiss of the cheek, "I've been worried about you so much!"

"I can tell," Yu said as he squirmed away from his mom's death grip of a hug.

"How are you?" Yu's mother asked Dojima, "It's been years."

"It's good to see you two sis," he said giving her a big hug.

"And you must be Nanako," she bent down to give Nanako a hug, "I'm your aunt, you've gotten so big, much bigger than the pictures I have of you, how old are you now?"

"I'm 8!" she smiled.

"Wow! 8 years old, you're pretty much an adult at this point; soon you'll be as big as my son, if not bigger!" Yu's mom smiled, "Should we get going?"

"Let's," Dojima said as the four got into the car and headed home.

***Later that night at dinner***

"So, what have you been up to this past year?" Yu's mom asked him, "Staying out of trouble hopefully."

"I've been working, hanging out with friends, studying, the usual," Yu said, "Participated in a few clubs, worked a little, just having a good time in general. I've been helping out around the house as well."

"That's good," she said, "Make any friends?"

"I have a tight group of friends," Yu said.

"What do you do with your friends?" she asked. Yu was tempted to say how he saved lives with them and together they saved the world from being destroyed, but held himself back for obvious reasons.

"We hang out I guess," Yu said.

"I see…so… you have a special lady in your life yet that I should know about?" Yu blushed, his mom always trying to see if he had anyone he cared about.

"Big bro has been dating his friend Chie for the last year," Nanako spoke up, "They're really happy together."

"Really? A whole year! So tell me about her," Yu's mom asked, "Is it serious?"

"Uh, yeah," Yu muttered.

"Big bro got in trouble the other day because of her," Nanako said, "Her dad hit him because he..uh… what did he say?" Nanako tried to find the words as Dojima tried to sush her up, "He… fucked her! He fucked his daughter!"

"Nanako!" Dojima yelled, "Don't say things like that, it's a bad word and inappropriate!"

"Sorry dad," Nanako sadly said.

"Wait, you got beaten up by her dad?" She cried, "What the heck is wrong with him!?"

"Listen it was all a big misunderstanding," Yu explained, "He apologized and it was all fine in the end."

"Well, do I get to meet her at least?" Yu's mom said, "I'll take you two out to eat tomorrow, just the three of us. Is there anywhere you think she would like?"

"She really likes Aiya's, it's a Chinese diner, she enjoys their beef bowl," Yu said, "She's a big fan of steak."

"Well, ask her out tomorrow, we'll have a nice talk about things," she said. The four ate dinner and talked, eventually heading to bed.

***The next day after school***

"Hey Chie, I have a question to ask you," Yu asked, "My mom wants to meet you, and she said that the three of us could go out to get at Aiya's, her treat."

"Today?" Chie cried, "I don't know…"

"She really wants to meet you," Yu said, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Alright," she nervously shook in place, "I feel like I'm going to explode." The two walked out of the classroom and down the stairs. "Okay, here we go," she said holding his hand as they walked out of the school.

***At Aiya's***

"Is that her?" Chie squeaked out, "She looks like you."

"Indeed it is," Yu said at the two walked towards his mom, "Hey Mom!"

"Hi sweetie," she said.

"Mom, I want to introduce you to Chie Satonaka, my girlfriend," Yu said as he pushed Chie ahead towards his mom.

"Hi, I'm Chie Satonaka, my girlfriend… his girlfriend," she gasped out.

"It's nice to meet you," she said as she shook her hand. Yu could feel the awkward tension emanating from Chie. She was so clearly nervous, looking like she could keel over at any moment.

"Let's head inside," he said as the three went inside and got a table. They placed there orders and waited.

"So, Chie, what do you like to do?" Yu's mom asked, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I really like Kung fu movies and martial arts," she laughed nervously, "I work out a lot."

"I can tell, you've got some killer arm muscles," Yu's mom smiled, "I assume you two are in the same grade?"

"Yeah, we're in the same class," Yu said, "We sit right next to each other."

"That's nice, so I heard the two of you have been dating for almost a year now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chie said.

"So I presume you two are very serious about each other?" Yu's mom asked.

"Yeah, it's super serious," Chie managed to muster up all her courage, "I lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-love your son." The three fell awkwardly silent over Chie apparently having a stroke mid-sentence, "I...I'm sorry."

"No don't be," Yu's mom said, "Do you feel this way too?" she asked Yu.

"Yeah, I love her too," he said. Chie looked like she was going to die; there was nothing more embarrassing to Chie then having to talk to your parents about things like love and dating, except maybe one thing.

"So, I know this is awkward, but we need to talk about you two being sexually active," Yu's mom calmly said. The color completely faded away from the two of them as they looked around expected people to take notice of what Yu's mom said.

"God," Chie cried, "Kill me now."

"Now, I'm more understanding about this than your uncle is, but as long as the two of you are being safe, I'm okay with it," Yu's mom said as they tried to change the subject, "This summer, you should come out to the city and stay with us Chie, I bet you would really like it there." The waiter arrived with their food; the three had a pleasant dinner, eventually leaving.

"You know, if you really want to be a cop Chie, try to get into the Tokyo police academy, Yu is thinking about colleges around there, so the two of you could get an apartment somewhere," Yu's mom said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Really, that sounds amazing," Chie said, "I'll look into that."

"You should, and really think about coming out to the city for a week or so," Yu's mom said, "There's a lot to see in the city. It's been a real pleasure meeting you Chie," she shook Chie's hand.

"You two," she laughed.

I'll meet you back home honey," she said as she hugged Yu, "Love you."

"Love you too mom," said Yu said as she turned around and left.

"See it was a wonderful night," Yu said to Chie as the two began to walk back to her place.

"It was, I really like her," Chie said, "I hope your dad is nicer than mine was."

"Hey can be a bit rough, but he's a good guy," Yu said as they continued on their way. The two talked and eventually arrived at Chie's house.

"Goodnight," Chie said as the two leaned in and kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Yu said.

***The next day, after school***

"Dude, this steak is delicious," Yosuke said. The group was hanging around in the shopping district eating steak skewers. The group sat there and chatted for a little while.

"Hey, Yu, it's your mom!" Chie said as she waved her over.

"That's your mom?" Yosuke said he turned to Teddie and Kanji whispering, "Guys…Yu has a hot mom!"

"She's bearutiful," Teddie whispered back.

"Oh hey there sweetie," Yu's mom said coming over to the group, "I take it these are your friends?"

"Yeah," Yu said, "You know Chie, and this is Yosuke, Kanji, Ted, Naoto, Rise, and Yukiko."

"You're staying at my family's inn," Yukiko said, "Maybe you've seen me around."

"I recognize your face," Yu's mom said, "Your family runs an amazing inn, and those hot springs, have you guys tried those? Amazing!"

"Yeah," Teddie cried out, "We all took a bath together a while back; it was really fun seeing everyone naked." Yu put his hands over his face, the entire group cringing from Teddies' comment.

"Well that's… good," Yu's mom said, "…I'm glad you found some friends, Yu has been really lonely these past few years, constantly having to move school to school. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom," Yu said, still embarrassed.

"If you want to be naked with me in those springs," Teddie slid up to Yu's mom, laying out all of his charm, "I'd be happy to bear myself for you."

"Oh," Yu's mom began to blush as every muscle in Yu's body tightened in rage, "I'm married to Yu's father, but I appreciate the offer," Yu's mom seemed to flirt back to the amazement of everyone in the group, "I'll see you later honey," she said walking off. Yu turned around and kicked Teddie right in the shin. "Why the hell did you tell my mom we all bathed together? I'm never going to hear the end of this! And don't hit on my mom!"

"Could you blame the guy though?" Rise laughed, "She is pretty good looking."

"Yeah, if she was single and I was single you know I'd be all over her," Yosuke said hi fiving Kanji.

"No!" Yu yelled out, "I would never let any of you date my mom, and I don't want you even thinking about her like that. Plus, you guys are all dating someone; you can't just flirt openly like that!" Chie let out a huge laugh as the entire group began to crack up, "What?"

"Yu," Yukiko wiped the tears away from her face, "You literally flirt with every girl you talk to, including all of us."

"I do not," Yu said.

"Are…are you serious," Naoto asked, "We all talk about it; nobody thinks you're serious about it, but how do you not know you flirt with everyone?"

"I swear I don't do that," Yu explained.

"Okay Mr. Manwhore," Rise laughed.

"Manwhore?" Yu asked.

"That's what we all call you behind your back, Yu "Manwhore" Narukami," Yosuke said followed by Yukiko hitting him on the back of the head, "What? The truth is coming out so we might as well say it; we all think you're a manwhore and you're mom is hot."

"I'm not a manwhore, because that implies I've been seeing other girls than Chie!" Yu said, "Chie, you don't think that do you?"

"No," Chie said, "I know you're loyal to me, because if you weren't I'd kick your ass so hard that the beating my dad gave to you would be a walk in the park, but you are a flirty manwhore."

"If that's really what you all think, then I'm gonna change it, I'm not going to be a manwhore in your eyes," Yu proudly declared.

"Sure, that'll be the day," Yosuke rolled his eyes as Yu threw his steak skewer at him, the group all laughing as the two began to fight.

***The next day at school***

Class was just about to begin and Yu was sitting at his desk, getting ready for another day at school, when he looked over and saw a guy going up to Yukiko.

"Hey there Yukiko, do you wanna get some coffee later?" he asked her, "Just the two of us, my treat."

"Sorry, no thanks," she rejected his advances.

"Come on, I'm asking you out on a date, don't you want a boyfriend?" he desperately asked her.

"I already have a boyfriend," she said. The entire class almost yelled after she said the statement. All the guys turned to her looking at her to see if she was serious.

"Someone won the Amagi challenge?" A dude yelled out, "Who?"

"I shouldn't say, you'll all be mad at him," Yukiko started to blush.

"She's lying," another dude said, "She just wants to have people stop asking her so much."

"Fine, you really wanna know," Yukiko said, "I'm dating Yosuke." The class all started laughing at the mere thought of the two going out.

"Quit laughing," Yosuke yelled, "It's true."

"Yukiko, if you're gonna lie, try to be a little more believable," the guy who just asked her out explained.

"But he is my boyfriend," Yukiko said as she turned to Yosuke, grabbed his head and started kissing him in front of everyone. Every guy in the class lost it, most in shock over what they were seeing.

"This is bullshit!" a guy yelled as he stormed out of the class. Yukiko stopped kissing Yosuke, who was seeing stars at this point from the passionate kiss. Chie was in shock too; mostly over the fact Yukiko was being so open with Yosuke now.

"Well…shit," the man who asked Yukiko out pondered to himself, trying to somehow top it all off, he turned to Chie, "You wanna go out with me? You're the only other girl in this class people like…so…"

"I'm dating Yu," she said.

"Goddamn it," he said, "I live here my entire life and the only two girls worth a dime in this grade are taken away by transfer students." He let out a disgusting sigh as he went back to his desk to pout, the entire class still amazed over what they had seen.

***Lunchtime***

"I really cannot believe you made this," Chie said to Yu as the two along with Yukiko and Yosuke ate some delicious spring rolls Yu whipped up last night on the roof, "How are you so good at cooking?"

"Practice and I follow the instructions," Yu said as he took another bite, looking around as he noticed a bunch of people near them on the ground watching them eat, "Hey!" Yu shouted down at them as they all began to scatter away.

"What's with them?" Yukiko asked.

"Probably wanted to see if we were making out," Chie said, "Apparently the show you and Yosuke put on earlier wasn't enough."

"Well, I'm not complaining, but I wouldn't mind doing it again," Yosuke smiled.

"We can make out later after school back in my room," Yukiko bluntly said as Yosuke gave a fist pump. Yu softly laughed to himself as the group finished up their lunch. They headed back to class, Chie and Yukiko heading off to the bathroom together as Yu and Yosuke continued on.

"So, you and Yukiko getting along?" Yu asked.

"Yeah," Yosuke smiled, "It's weird, we've got similar interests and stuff, she enjoys my company and I enjoy hers, who would've thought?"

"No one," Yu said, "The two of you have really grown up over the past year." The two sat down at their seats, still talking.

"Hanamura!" a man popped his head into the classroom and looked at him, "You da man!" Yosuke gave a thumbs up. Yu smiled too, happy Yosuke finally found someone.

***The Ladies Bathroom***

"So tell me how is it going with Yosuke?" Chie asked as Yukiko washed her hands, "I'm surprised he hasn't annoyed the hell out of you yet."

"You'd think that, but I don't know what it is," Yukiko said, "He's changed a lot and I really like hanging around with him, it's… an odd feeling."

"Like, you… care about him?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, he's fun to be around and we have a lot of things we like to do together and…" Yukiko pondered to herself.

"Do you… love him?" Chie asked.

"No, I wouldn't say that…but he's important to me and I know he cares about me," Yukiko smiled.

"Well, good for you, just ignore whatever the other girls say," Chie and Yukiko walked out of the bathroom together. The two laughed as they headed back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: The Hotel of Love***

More time passed In Inaba and the time for the school tripped arrived again, and this year the school decided to visit a university just outside of Tokyo, and the class would also get to visit Tokyo itself, and would be spending the night at a couple of hotels. The school had somehow messed up and had ordered the wrong type of rooms in the wrong town at the wrong time and had to order a bunch more at the last minute to accommodate everyone.

"Because of some uncalculated error, we've had to make some adjustments to the schedule for our trip at the end of the week," the third year teacher told the class. "At lunch will hand handout your rooming assignments and contact information along with permission slips to be signed."

Lunch time came, the students all came up to the teachers and picked up the sheets with their information.

"Are you with me?" Yosuke asked as he ran his eyes up and down the sheet.

"No, I'm with…" Yu stopped, reading the line twice to make sure, "I'm rooming with Chie… at suite A1 in The Tokyo Grand Hotel?"

"Wait, that can't be right, the school wouldn't do that," Yosuke looked down at his card and gasped, "I'm with Yukiko?! In Suite A2 at The Tokyo Grand Hotel, same place as you." Yosuke looked over at other people's papers, trying to see if it was similar.

"Nobody else is rooming with girls, or is even in the hotel we're at; they're all at those cheap discount chain hotels, what the hell is going on?" Yu cried out.

"You guys freaking out about not being partnered together?" Chie approached the two with Yukiko, their own papers in hand, "Isn't that cute."

"What a shame, you two should be dating each other rather than us," Yukiko laughed. Chie picked her sheet up, looking at it followed by her eyes widening to the size of her entire face. She quickly grabbed Yukiko's looking over it with her.

"What? Why is the school doing this?" Yukiko asked. The principal of the school walked by; Yukiko quickly hopped in front of him to ask. "Sir, are these the correct trip rooms?"

"I wouldn't know, go ask one of the teachers," he said, "They are in charge of the pairings."

Kanji, Naoto, Rise, and Teddie had each made the same discovery that they'd be rooming with the girl they were dating.

"What is going on?" Naoto asked, "This is wrong, the school has a zero-tolerance policy for things like this."

"No it's right," Teddie said, "And you have me to thank." The group stared at Teddie, waiting for an explanation. "Well, I was afraid we would be split up, so I snuck into the school late last night and got us all rooms together at the same hotel, all inclusive."

"Teddie, you can get expelled for doing something like that," Yosuke explained.

"I just wanted us to be togethbear," Teddie cried out, "Besides, it's all inclusive, the school doesn't know we can have a romantic evening all to ourselves."

"The school's gonna find out," Yu said.

"Nope," Teddie slyly cooed to the group, "I'm a clever bear, I've thought of everything." The group dismissed themselves to eat, the guys and girls going their separate ways. On the roof, the guys pondered sleeping in a hotel room alone with the girls.

"So, these suites, how exactly do they work?" Kanji asked as Yosuke looked the information up on his phone.

"It says here, they are huge suites with a full bar, a Jacuzzi bath, and a king sized bed," Yosuke said, "There's only eight in the whole hotel and they run an INSANE price," Yosuke said, "How is the school not going to notice it?"

"Because I took the money out of the school's secret funds," Teddie said, "They won't know about it till, you underestimate my bear power!"

"Is anyone else worried about actually spending the night with a woman?" Yosuke added, "I know we had that talk back at camp, but I lack the proper…supplies. I haven't really gone all that far with Yukiko unfortunately."

"How far have you gone?" Kanji asked.

"How far have YOU gone?" Yosuke asked back.

"I've gone far enough!" Kanji shot back.

"Why you getting all defensive?" Yosuke yelled.

"Why are YOU getting all defensive, just answer the question!" Kanji pushed Youske.

"I'll have you know that I made out with her and she was topless!" Yosuke proudly declared pushing him back, "and needless to say my hands were all over her!"

"Well I've been in a bed completely naked with Naoto!" Kanji said, "So no one here can say that I'm not a man!"

"So you and Naoto have…" Yu looked over at him.

"I mean… no," Kanji said as his tone went from proud to shamed, "It was more like… naked sleeping."

"So no one here has actually had sex other than me," Yu looked around as they all fell silent, "We can't go to Junes and get some supplies?" Yu asked, "That's where I get my stuff."

"Well unfortunately we're not all as brave as you," Kanji said, "Can we just borrow some of your stuff?"

"What's stuff?" Teddie asked.

"You know…protection," Yosuke said, "Do…do you really not know what we've been talking about?"

"Does Teddie even need protection, does he even…?" Yu asked, "He's got the necessary equipment…"

"I…don't want to know, that's not our job to find out, but let's just assume he does," Yosuke said, "Can we just go to your place to get the things after school?"

***Later at the Dojima Household***

The four were in Yu's room, anticipating the goods. Yosuke was leaning against the door to make sure Nanako or Dojima didn't barge in on them.

"Uh…bad news," Yu said as he looked around in his sock drawer, "I'm out, we gotta go to Junes."

"You're out?" Kanji yelled, "How?"

"Because I use them!" Yu yelled back.

"Oh no," Yosuke groaned, "I can't go to Junes to do that, I know too many people there, word is gonna get around."

"Well, it's the only place other than that medical place in the shopping district that sells them, and the lady won't sell them to people in high school, they're locked away behind the counter," Yu told the group, "I learned that the hard way."

"What exactly happened?" Kanji asked.

***December 23****rd****, one year ago***

Yu walked into a small medical shop in the medical district, looking at his phone regarding the text Chie sent him about spending Christmas Eve with him. A small old lady tending the counter as Yu looked around the shop. He looked at his phone, he was texted Chie all day, and the implications of a romantic night together were very heavy.

"Um," Yu rubbed the back of his neck as his walked up to the counter, "Do you sell…" Yu looked around, making sure nobody he knew was around to hear him, "condoms…" he whispered. The ladies eyes widening as Yu cracked a smile, trying to be cool.

"You pervert," she screamed as she tossed a large jar full of some liquid at him, "Those are for adults, not kids like you, I should call your parents and let them know what you intend to do, better yet I should call the cops!" She chased Yu out of the shop with a broom, "If I ever see you around this shop again I'll have you arrested!"

"Okay, Junes it is," Yu gasped as he ran as fast as he could away, the lady still running after him.

***Back in the present***

"Wow," Yosuke said, "How long did she chase you for?"

"A lot longer than you'd think," Yu said, "That old lady was pretty fast."

"These condoms sound dangerous," Teddie said, "What are they?"

"Do we really need to explain it to him?" Yu looked at the group.

"I'll do it later," Yosuke was rubbing his hair feverously.

"Let's just get this over with," Kanji groaned as they left the room.

***Junes***

"Okay, we go in, buy the stuff, and get out as soon as possible," Kanji said.

"Can't we buy a bunch of other stuff to hide the fact we gotta go buy… condoms," whispering the last word to avoid suspicion, "What do you do Yu?"

"I just buy the stuff, plus I didn't bring that much money," Yu said, "Come on, the pharmacy area is near the back." The four walked slowly; trying to act like they weren't headed in the direction they were headed. They eventually arrived at the aisle they needed, walking in there making sure no one else was around.

"Why are there so many?" Yosuke panicked, "What do we get? What brand?"

"Just, get the regular ones, they're all the same," Yu said quickly as he grabbed four boxes, handing one to each of the guys, "Now let's go." The group quickly headed out of the aisle, hiding their purchases in their coats.

"Shit! It's the girls!" Yosuke said as he looked around the aisle seeing the four girls walking into the store.

"What are they doing here?" Kanji panicked.

"I don't know, but we can't let them see us buying this stuff! Hide!" The four quickly scattered to the other side of store, waiting for the girls to leave the front area. As soon as the coast was clear, they made a break for the nearest open register.

"Oh, hey Hana-chan," a familiar voice rang out; it was one of the high school girls who worked at Junes. "I can help you guys out over here."

"Uh," Yosuke couldn't bring himself to put it on the counter.

"Just here," Yu said grabbing the stuff from everyone and putting it on the counter. The woman was shocked, looking at the four of them like a bunch of perverts.

"It's not what you think," Yosuke panicked, "We're using them for water balloons…don't tell my dad… or anyone else… ever… please!"

"Ugh, whatever, you guys are so weird," she said as she rang up the purchase, Yu quickly paid and the four took their items and ran out of Junes as fast as they could possibly manage.

"I think we're in the clear," Kanji said as they looked around making sure no one saw.

"What are these?" Teddie said as he looked at the box and began to open it.

"Just, not here Teddie, I'll explain it to you later," Yosuke said.

***Back with the girls at lunchtime***

"Teddie really has this all thought out," Naoto said to the girls, "I've checked with several teachers, and they all assume we are rooming normally at one of the assigned hotels, they don't suspect a thing.

"I've been to those suites before when touring, it's amazing!"Rise said, "I don't know how Teddie managed to pull it off, but he seemed really confident and excited about this. I'm getting all excited, a romantic evening with our boyfriends."

"This is going too fast," Yukiko said, "We've had a lot of fun these past few months, but I don't know if I'm ready." Yukiko shifted around uncomfortably, "Me and Yosuke have talked about it, but we haven't seriously considered it yet… how did you know you were ready Chie?"

"You just do," Chie told them, "I was nervous too, but you find the right guy and it just feels right, you get all warm inside and your words get all jumbled. I can help you, answer any questions, I'll lead you girls."

"Is there anything we should do beforehand," Yukiko asked, "Like exercises?"

"We can do Yoga!" Rise said, "It's good for flexibility and really calming!"

"That actually sounds really nice," Naoto said.

"Anything else?" Chie asked.

"Well, there's one aspect I think we're forgetting," Rise said rubbing her neck, "When you two are together, do you guys use anything?"

"Like what?" asked Chie.

"Massage oils…music… special lingerie?" Rise giggled.

"What? No!" Chie said, "The only thing he uses is a condom idiot. Oh crap, we've gotta go buy some now!"

"Why?" asked Yukiko, "Aren't guys in charge of stuff like that?"

"You really trust Yosuke to make that conclusion?" asked Chie to Yukiko. Yukiko pondered the question quickly.

"Let's go to Junes after school," Yukiko said.

***After school at Junes***

The four girls entered Junes, looking around for where to go.

"Where exactly would they keep them?" asked Rise.

"Usually near the back, by the toiletries and such," Naoto said, "Let's go." The four quickly headed over there, eventually finding the aisle where they were located.

"What do we get?" Rise asked, "There's like twenty billion different kinds."

"There are flavored ones over here," Yukiko said looking at all of them, "Got it, these!" Yukiko quickly grabbed some boxes. "It says, 'designed specifically for her pleasure' on this box," she said handing them each a box.

"Anything else?" Chie asked the four standing in place each with a box.

"Candles, we need candles!" Yukiko said quickly, "and romantic music!" Yukiko seemed to be panicking, causing the other three to panic as well. They all quickly ran off to the other aisles, grabbing everything they thought they needed. They eventually showed up back together, their hands full of things.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Chie asked almost out of breath, "I got bath beads, they make the bath scented, and that's nice right?"

"Yeah," Naoto said her voice cracking, "I got Kanji some hair dyes and combs, he talked about doing something with my hair, I figured we could do it in the room!" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, let's go check out," Chie said quickly, with everything in hand. They ran to the register, putting down all there items. The woman at the counter rang everything up while the four panicked over if they forgot anything. They grabbed their bags and quickly hurried out of the store and back to The Amagi Inn. They went to a back storage room, organizing everything.

"Okay, we've got everything we need for the night," Yukiko said, "We'll put this stuff at the bottom of our luggage and sneak it in, agreed." They all nodded.

"I think we should read this together," Naoto pulled out a girly magazine she had bought, "It goes over a lot of the basics of pleasing a man in bed." The four gathered around the table as Naoto opened it up to the main article.

"As you can see, by this diagram drawn here we take our hand and…" Naoto tried to explain.

"Wait, do you twist it? How hard would you just grasp it?" Yukiko asked.

"It says here you…" Rise mumbled to herself, "I guess you take the palm and… what?" The four girls all got more and more confused over the things the magazine was describing.

"Yu doesn't ask or show any desire for stuff like this?" Chie said, "Maybe I've been doing it wrong?"

"You guys wanna do some yoga?" Rise asked as she turned the page, "It says here flexibility is essential for some of this stuff," she out a gasp, "like that… oh my god, can a human spine bend like that?"

***The day of the school trip***

"Man, I'm shaking," Yosuke said. The four guys were standing near the train station with the rest of the students, waiting for it to arrive. It was only five in the morning, the students waking bright and early to leave.

"Relax," Yu said, "It'll all be fine, just sit back and enjoy the experience, you only get to experience something like this once."

The four girls all showed up, carrying their bags as well. The eight talked for a little while, trying to keep their minds off of the inevitability of tonight. Eventually, the train showed up and the students loaded on.

"How long does it take to get to the college?" Chie asked as she sat herself down next to Yu.

"A few hours, we don't transfer stations at all, so we can sit back and relax," he said.

"Nap time!" Yosuke proudly declared as he put his headphones on, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

***A few hours later***

Yu woke up, looking outside at the passing countryside. Only a couple of hours had passed, and they were only about half way to their destination from what he could tell. He got up to use the bathroom. He looked over at Yosuke and Yukiko, the two holding each other while sleeping heavily, Yukiko was wearing his headphones, and a couple of students gossiping about the two. He went a couple cars back, finding the other four of their group. Teddie was watching Rise sleep, playing with a lock of her hair. Kanji and Naoto were awake; the two of them messing around with one of Kanji's half finished dolls. He was teaching her how to make one, the sight very touching to Yu. He neared the back of the train, looking around for the bathroom. He found it and went; spending the next few minutes looking around outside the car windows ate the various buildings.

"Hey partner," he heard Yosuke say as he walked near him.

"Hey bro," Yu said to him, "Surprised you're not still cuddling with Yukiko, she seemed really happy."

"She just woke up, I'm just getting her something to drink," Yosuke said, "It's really awkward being around other people with her. All the guys giving me dirty looks, they're all really pissed at me."

"Why would anyone be pissed at you?" Yu asked.

"I came here and took the best girl in Inaba in their opinion, they're pissed," he said.

"They'll be fine, just consider yourself lucky she wants to be around you," Yu said, "I couldn't be your girlfriend." Yosuke hit Yu.

"Can I ask you another question, and this is kinda weird too," Yosuke said, "But how…how did you know you were in love with Chie?"

"I guess I just thought about it and boom, there it was," Yu said, "I knew I was in love with Chie."

"I…I think I love Yukiko," Yosuke said, "I feel odd, like I've never felt this before."

"Just give it time, it'll become clearer," Yu said as Yosuke walked off to grab a couple of bottled waters. Yu walked back to his seat, Chie still fast asleep, her mouth wide open and head plastered against the window. Yu leaned her back on his shoulders, closing his eyes again to get some more sleep.

***Later***

"Wake Up!" a loud voice rang out over the intercom. "We're here! Everyone get off the train with your shit."

The entire train moaned as they all got up and grabbed their luggage from the overhead department. The students slowly slugged their way out of the train, finding themselves just outside a huge campus, Tokyo just off in the distance.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Chie said as she looked around, the others joining by her side. They all wandered around towards the front of the campus, the teachers trying their best to herd all the students.

"Okay! Go to your assigned group area, you will receive a personalized schedule for your day, we will meet back her around three o'clock and then head into the city for free time for a few hours, then you will be dismissed and lead back to your hotels." One of the teachers yelled. They all eventually found their way towards their group, the eight of them in the same group, thanks to Teddie.

"Oh, you are the eight who signed up for Professor Bear's research group!" the teacher said handing them schedules. "You'll be headed across campus towards that one building in the way back; apparently you will be spending the night here in one of the dorms, good for you!" The eight turned and headed towards the building she pointed at.

"Professor Bear?" Yu asked, "Teddie…"

"I made that up so we can go spend the whole day in the city," Teddie said, "Now let's get back on the train!"

"I gotta tell you, he's really thought this whole plan through!" Yosuke said as they made their way back towards the train station. They hopped on the train, taking a quick ride into the heart of Tokyo. They were all amazed how big it was, all except for Yu. The group was immediately met by a chauffeur from the hotel they were staying at, taking their bags and checking them into the room they were staying.

"This place is huge!" Chie cried.

"Welcome to the city," Yu said, "Anything your heart desires is here, you just gotta find it."

"Do they have kung fu shops?" Chie asked.

Yu laughed, "I'll show you," he said looking at his phone. He grabbed Chie, hurrying off in one direction. The four couples all went their own way, finding their place in the big city.

"Where are we goin…" Chie was asking when she saw it. A large store filled to the brim with Kung Fu related merchandise. There were posters and swords and weapons all over the place. Chie let out an excited squeal and quickly ran into the store with Yu in follow. Chie could not contain herself, everything she could've imagined.

"Yu!" she yelled "It's the actual prop sword from Trial of The Dragon the bad guy used! It's so cool! I could never afford something like that!" Chie was running around the place like a kid in a candy store, barely able to contain herself.

The rest of the day past with the group wandering all around the city, meeting back up at a coffee shop near the hotel they were staying at. Rise and Teddie were covered in bags from various clothing stories, the same could be said for Yukiko and Yosuke. Kanji had Naoto were carrying a few bags from a couple of shops, mostly craft related. Chie had bought a bunch of movies and posters and knick-knacks from the kung-fu shop.

"Well it looks like we've all had a good time," Yu said, "Shall we go to our rooms?" The group fell nervously silent, walking towards the hotel. Inside, the lobby was enormous, a huge glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Holy crap," Yosuke said, "I feel really underdressed for such a place." Teddie walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell.

"Greetings, we're the world famous Inaba drama club here for nationals, we're staying in the suites upstairs," he purred at the concierge. "Oh, I've heard all about you Mister…"

"Bear, Ted E. Bear," Teddie purred to the receptionist, "We'll take our room keys." The lady handed out four pairs of key cards, each with their names on it. They took them, looking at one another. They headed towards the elevator, hitting one of the topmost buttons. The elevator zoomed up, eventually dinging as it arrived to their floor. The floor had four doors, labeled A1, A2, A3, and A4.

"Here we are," Yukiko said, "I guess Yosuke and I are in A2," she went up to the door, sliding the card and unlocking it. Inside was a huge room, it was almost twice as big as their classroom. The bed was draped in thick red blankets and the bar was fully stocked with liquor and fresh fruit.

"Wow!" Yosuke said as they all peered inside, "This place is amazing!"

"It sure is," Yu said as he went up to A1 and unlocked the door.

"Um, in the morning, we should meet downstairs for breakfast," Chie said as she went over towards Yu, "8:00, we can eat and then we can hang out for a while." Kanji and Naoto went towards A3 and Rise and Teddie towards A4.

"Goodnight!" Yosuke said as he slowly shut the door, Yu giving him a confident nod. He looked over as Kanji and Teddie both gave him one last look before closing their doors and Yu closed his door.

***Yu and Chie***

"Do you think they're going to go through with it?" Yu asked Chie as she turned the television on, flipping through the channels.

"Absolutely," Chie said, "this is just the little push they need." Chie hopped onto the bed, settling in to watch a kung fu movie she found on the movie channel. Yu sat down on the bed next to her, the two talked for a little while, enjoying the movie. The two slowly began to take their clothes off, escalating as the movie went on. By the time the credits rolled, the two were cuddling naked beneath the covers.

"I'm so happy right now," Chie said as she listened to Yu's heart beat, "I wish this night would never end, just the two of us in this room, together forever."

"That's sounds nice," Yu said as he closed his eyes, "We'll be together for a long time, for the rest of our lives."

"I love you," said Chie

"I love you too," Yu said as he pulled Chie closer.

"Hey… I brought something I've kinda wanted to try with you for a while now… but I don't think you'd like it," Chie blushed, "It's kinda… odd."

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"Just… you know I love you and everything?" Chie asked.

"Yeah," Yu said as Chie continued to skip around the actual subject.

"And people who love each other sometimes do things for the other person that may seem weird, but they accept them because it's a part of their character and stuff and… I'm rattling on," Chie was blushing profusely, "Just promise me that when I go and get it, you're not going to hate me for it."

"Hate you?" Yu asked, "I love you, nothing could make me hate you, just go get whatever it is you've got and I promise I won't laugh or freak out."

Chie climbed out of bed, grabbing her suitcase and walking into the bathroom with it, Yu eagerly waited to see what was going to happen. Then, Chie walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed head to toe in an outfit very similar to her shadow back in Yukiko's castle, whip and all.

"Uh… Chie," Yu gulped, "What are you doing with that whi…" Just as he said those words Chie gave a huge whip of the whip onto Yu, resulting in a large yelp from Yu as he lept from the bed.

"Get over her slave!" she yelled.

"Chie what the hell has gotten into you?" Yu yelled, followed by another whip.

"Don't call me that slave, I'm your master and you will refer to me as such, now beg," Chie yelled out as she continued to chase Yu around the room, whipping him.

"I don't like this," Yu cried out as he was corned by Chie.

"Beg," Chie simply said, cracking the whip on his stomach.

"Please master, please," Yu cried as he curled into a ball in the corner, trying to protect himself. Chie grabbed him by his sideburns, dragging him back into the bed and throwing him down.

***An hour later***

"Woo," Chie said taking the mask off, "That was fun, right?" she looked over at Yu who was bruised all over his body, softly crying into his pillow as Chie undressed, "Shh… it's okay," Chie said as she put his head into her lap, Yu scarred completely from the past hour that could only be described as a pure satanic nightmare.

"You still love me, right?" Chie said as she snuggled up next to him.

"Yeah," he managed to say in between tears, "I don't wanna do that again."

"We won't, I just wanted to try it," Chie said as she cradled Yu's head on her chest as he continued to cry like a little girl.

***Kanji and Naoto***

"Any plans for the night?" Kanji asked as Naoto unzipped her bag. She pulled out a blindfold, holding it near Kanji.

"Put this on," Naoto said, "I'm going to surprise you."

"Uh, I'm not into the whole bondage thing," he said, "Are you?"

"What? No!" she said, "Just put it on and stand right here." Kanji complied and tied the blindfold on.

"Okay, now what?" Kanji asked as Naoto was rummaging around in her bag.

"Take your clothes off," Naoto said, "All of them."

"Does that include the blindfold?" Kanji asked, "Cause, its part of my clothes you know."

"Quit being an idiot Kanji," Naoto sighed as she started to take her coat off.

Kanji took off all his clothes. He felt humiliated, he stood there bear naked as he heard the sounds of the nearby bathtub turn on and Naoto messing around. He heard a loud noise, it sounded like someone was taking pictures.

"Are you taking pictures?" Kanji angrily asked.

"No," she said as she continued to take some pictures with her phone. He felt her presence approach her as she continued to look at him. She reached out with her hand and firmly grasped Kanji.

"AH!" Kanji yelled, "That hurts so much!"

"Sorry," she said, "Just testing something I saw in a magazine... guess that isn't how that works, I suspected as much," She walked away and started to take off her own clothes.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off," she said. He took it off, revealing a nude Naoto sitting in the tub surround by various hair styling equipment and dyes and scissors. The scent of the bath beads filled the air. "You always said you wanted to do something with my hair, so here we are."

"This is…wow," Kanji said as he stood in awe of all the dyes, more so than Naoto, "There are so many dyes and this all looks so expensive! Wow!"

"Just get in the tub Kanji," Naoto sighed as he continued to ogle the dyes. He jumped in, looking at her hair.

"I think you'd look really good… as a redhead!" Kanji said as he grabbed the red dye, "Just lay back and let me do this." He started to dye her hair, following all the instructions.

"I think you'd look good with brown hair," Naoto said as she grabbed the brown dye and proceeded to do it into his hair. The two sat together in the tub, letting their hair dry as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

"You look beautiful," Kanji said as the two locked eyes. They shared a brief kiss before Naoto climbed on top of him, kissing him passionately.

***Teddie and Rise***

"These bearries are beary delicious!" Teddie said as he was gulping down the fresh fruit in his room. Rise was having a couple of drinks; the two having a wonderful time, Rise went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Teddie; how much do you actually know about sex?" Rise asked.

"Yosuke explained the bearsics… but I forgot it, I know it's beary fun!" he said, "And that we need to use these!" he said pulling out a handful of condoms out of the wrapper, they were all completely dried and strung out.

"Um, you're not supposed to take them out of the wrapper," she said, "I've got extras, don't worry."

She reached into her bag pulling out a condom as Teddie approached her.

"So, let's do it!" Teddie smiled as Rise gave him a kiss.

"Do you know how to score?" Rise asked.

"Nope," Teddie smiled.

"Then why are you always talking about scoring?" Rise asked, "You understand what happens right? You've seen the stuff on Yosuke's computer?"

"I can't remembear," Teddie said in a panic, "I know though it involves nudity and a bed."

"Okay, so first we take our clothes off," said Rise as the two of them quickly got undressed and sat back down on the bed.

"Now just lay back, let me do all the work," Rise said as she ripped open the wrapper. She kissed him again, and then started kissing him lower and lower.

"Rise, this feels amazing!" Teddie said as she got lower. "Oh!" he cried out very loudly, "So that's what that is!"

"No," Rise said coming back up and pulling the covers over them, "This is what that is."

"Oh, so THAT'S what that was for!" Teddie laughed. "SCORE!" Teddie cried out in euphoria.

***Yosuke and Yukiko***

"Are you thirsty?" Yosuke asked as he went over to the bar, looking for something non-alcoholic to drink. The two of them making eye contact and started to laugh to themselves, "Why are we laughing?"

"I don't know," she continued to laugh as she sat down at the edge of the bed, "Do they have anything non-alcoholic back there?"

"Nope," he said as he brought up a bottle, "We got wine though if you're interested, that's less alcoholic."

"Give me a big glass, I need it," she said. Yosuke struggled to open the bottle, popping the cork off as he poured a couple of glasses. He brought it over to Yukiko, both of them toasting before drinking.

"Oh! I brought something," Yukiko said as she went over and reached into her bag, pulling out a small bottle of lotion. "I figured you could give me a massage, I hurt my back last week at the inn and I really need to relax."

"She slowly unbuttoned her red coat, revealing her school uniform. She slid that off and laid down on the bed and handed the bottle to Yosuke who was almost hyperventilating at that point. She had only her bra left on top, and she unhooked that revealing her full back to Yosuke.

"Okay!" he cried out, "Here I go," he squirted some of it onto Yukiko's back and started to rub it in, she let out soft moans as he did. She slid around on the bed; Yosuke's hands trembled from the nerves. Yosuke took his sweet time, feeling ever inch of her back.

"Oh that feels so good!" she said as she got up, stretching her arms and revealing her front side to Yosuke. "Your turn."

Yosuke took a loud gulp, taking off his shirt and lying down on his back.

"Oh no, take it all off!" she said as she squirted some oil into her hands. Yosuke slid his pants and underwear off, laying back down as Yukiko rubbed oil all over his chest. Their eyes met, Yukiko and Yosuke started a passionate kiss and dropped the oil onto the ground.

"Take me Yosuke!" Yukiko cried out.

"I'm gonna take you to space!" Yosuke cried out as well. The two rolling around on the bed for a little while before stopping to get everything ready for the main event.

"Alright," Yosuke said as he climbed on top of her, staring into her eyes, "Ready? There's no turning back once this card is punched."

"I'm ready," Yukiko said followed by a large gasps from both of them.

***Teddie and Rise***

"Wow!" Rise exclaimed coming up for air from under the covers, "That was…" She was taking huge gulps of breath.

"I wanna go again!" Teddie said as he poked his head up from the other side of the bed.

"Just, give me time," she sighed, "I need something to drink," she got out of bed, walking over to the bar and pouring herself a glass of water from a pitcher, and then another, and another.

Teddie jumped out of bed, going up to Rise and picking her up and hauling her over his shoulders.

"Teddie!" Rise giggled, "What are you doing?" He threw her on the bed, leaping next to her as he threw the covers over them, "Score!" Rise cried out followed by more giggles.

***Kanji and Naoto***

The two were on the floor, only covered by a thin sheet they had pulled form off the bed. Naoto was messing around on her phone and Kanji laid there with a huge grin on his face.

"That was…" Kanji was giggling like a little girl, "Man!"

"Huh," Naoto said looking over at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful, I feel like magic just happened," he said hugging her, "Are you not happy or something, you seem distant."

"No," she said still messing around on her phone, "I'm just busy with some work I gotta finish up, I've been putting it off all week and I just figured now would be a good time to…"

"Was that your first time?" Kanji asked.

"Well…yeah, but it's just sex, it's not that big of a deal, plus we only really did it for about twenty seconds," Naoto explained, as she was still messing around on her phone. Kanji grabbed the phone from Naoto, throwing it into the tub. "What the hell Kanji!?"

"You work too much," he said as he began to kiss her.

"I…" Naoto blushed intensely, "I guess I do." The two laughed as the rolled around on the floor kissing each other.

***Yukiko and Yosuke***

Yosuke laid in bed, taking in everything that had just happened. He felt like his head was going to explode from a sensory overload.

"Was it fun for you?" Yukiko asked looking over at Yosuke.

"Amazing," he said staring at the ceiling, "I'm sorry, what about you, I know I didn't manage to please you…" Yosuke looked down in embarrassment.

"No it's fine; it apparently happens," Yukiko said, "I'm just happy you're happy. We can always try again later." The two lay next to each other in silence. "I love you," Yukiko nervously blurted out to end the silence.

"Huh?" Yosuke said as he turned his head towards Yukiko.

"I think I love you," Yukiko said.

"What did you say?" Yosuke asked.

"…I know I love you," Yukiko smiled, "I love you Yosuke."

"I…I love you too," Yosuke smiled as Yukiko and him began to kiss again. "Alright, I'm ready," Yosuke said rolling over onto Yukiko who let out a loud gasp followed by a giggle from Yukiko.

***The next morning***

The phone rang, waking both Chie and Yu out of a deep sleep. Yu picked it up, "Good morning, it's your 7:00 wakeup call!"

"Thank you," Yu said as he got out of bed. "We should get ready; we gotta meet the guys downstairs for breakfast."

"Man I'm starving," Chie said to Yu as she got out of bed and hugged him from behind. Yu flinched, still nervous as hell as she walked towards him.

"Thanks for doing that thing last night," Chie said, "it was something I needed to get out of my system ever since I saw it inside the television."

"Just… can we never do it again," Yu said, "I don't wanna feel that way ever again."

"Obviously," Chie said, "We'll just chalk it up as an 'I owe you' moment… okay?"

Yu smiled, "Right, you owe me something now."

They got ready for the day ahead. Picking up everything from last night and getting ready to check out. They headed down to the main floor where the restaurant was located, he saw the whole group sitting there, looking over the menu. Everyone at the table looked as bright as possible, all of them seemingly reborn.

"Wow Kanji," Yu said looking at his hair, "You look good with brown hair, much better than black. Naoto, the red hair really suits you too!"

"Thanks," she smiled, "We did it last night and I think it looks really good." The two sat down with the rest of the group who was all really energetic this morning.

"So, did everyone have a fun romantic night?" Teddie asked the group, "Me and Rise sure did."

"Hell yeah!" Yosuke said as he hi-fived Teddie and Kanji, "I feel like a new man!" He leaned over and kissed Yukiko, "Life is great! I love all of you guys so much!" The group laughed as they placed there orders and talked for a little while longer.

"Hey Rise, can I ask a question?" Yu asked.

"Shoot," she said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, the guys and I were talking the other day, and we were wondering something about Teddie," Yu tried to explain, "Does Teddie… you know, was there any need for…protection."

"Oh… OH!" Rise exclaimed, "Short answer: Yes, he's like a regular guy in that sense, except he's got a supernatural endurance." Teddie grinning as the girls all looked at Rise with envy.

Yu smiled, "You know, sitting here with good friends, a great cup of coffee, and the woman I love, life is pretty good," Yu said, "It couldn't get much better than this."

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Yukiko asked.

"The teachers all think we're still doing that independent research thing Teddie lied about, so no," Yu said, "The rest of the day is open to us."

***Later at a coffee shop***

The girls all sat around, enjoying their fancy and expensive coffees in the big city, taking in all the sights.

"Man, this is delicious coffee," Chie said, "I feel like I'm going to be jumping off the walls."

"It is quite good," Naoto said taking another sip.

"I really need the energy," Rise laughed, "I,uh, didn't get much sleep last night." The girls all giggled after Rise's comments.

"I'm kinda up there with you," Yukiko said, "Yosuke kept bugging me like every ten minutes last night to see if we could do it again."

"How many times did you do it?" Rise asked.

"Three times," Yukiko blushed, "He wanted to go for more but he was tuckered out we basically ended up passing out in each other's arms."

"Kanji and I only did it twice, but he's much better at it than I thought he would be," Naoto said, "What about you two?"

"I lost count, Teddie was just an… animal," Rise grunted, "It was so primal and raw I felt like my inside were going to explode."

"Gross," Chie said as Rise calmed herself down, "Well it was just another night for me and Yu, so nothing to write home about." The four gossiped some more.

***Meanwhile at a golf range***

The four guys had purchased a couple of buckets of balls at one of Tokyo's rooftop driving ranges and were enjoying an afternoon of hitting some balls.

"So, how was your night Teddie?" Yu asked as he took a swing, "Rise said you have quite the endurance at breakfast this morning."

"I was beary fast," Teddie smirked as Yu tossed the club to Yosuke.

"You're not supposed to be fast," Yosuke laughed, "You gotta be smooth and calm for the most sensual of lovin."

"Oh, I'm sure you were pretty quick," Yu said, "I'm sure all of you were."

"I wouldn't count on that…" Kanji said taking the club from Yosuke, "Naoto and I are basically built for each other; I didn't hear any complaints last night."

"Sure," Yu laughed.

"Although, I did hear something unusual coming from your room," Kanji said, "Almost like… someone was crying or something."

"We were watching a romantic movie last night," Yu made up an excuse, "We had it kinda loud, so that's probably what it was."

"That sounds boring," Yosuke said, "I guess the spice in yours and Chie's love life is gone."

"It is not," Yu said, "It's more alive than it's ever been!"

"Sure," Yosuke shot back at Yu.

***Later that night back at the lobby***

The eight were all standing around in the lobby, joining back up after another day on the town.

"So, shall we spend another glorious night together?" Yosuke said running over to Yukiko and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EIGHT DOING!" a cry rang loudly through the lobby. They looked over to see a group of teachers looking at the eight of them and stormed up to them.

"I GUESS MR. BEAR DECIDED TO LET YOU GO EARLY!" one of the teachers yelled at them at the top of their voice, "AND I GUESS THEY ALSO DECIDED TO CHECK THEMSELVES INTO THE MOST EXPENSIVE SUITES IN ALL OF JAPAN! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

"I AM!" Teddie began to yell at the teacher back, "I AM THE MASBEARMIND BEHIND ALL OF THIS!"

"Teddie, just quiet down," Yu pleaded, but Teddie was way too worked up.

"I DID ALL OF THIS SO WE COULD HAVE FUN! AND IT WAS FUN! AND IT WAS FUN BECAUSE WE ALL GOT TO HAVE A PASSIONITE NIGHT OF LOVE MAKING WITH EACH OTHER!"

"Oh god," Chie said as she put her head down.

"We are in so much trouble," Yosuke groaned. The teachers grabbed the eight kids and dragged them out of hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: A Long Trip***

The kids all sat in the school office back in Inaba, everyone there except Teddie. After getting caught in the hotel lobby, a couple teachers dragged them back onto the train and headed back to Inaba. Teddie was expelled straight on the spot and the seven were all awaiting their punishments and for their parents to come and pick them up.

"I contacted all your guardians," the principal said, "I've talked it over with all the teachers, and after careful consideration your punishment is as follows: One, you are each required to help pay for part of the hotel expenses Second, you are required to write a formal letter of apology to the staff here, the staff at the university, and the staff of The Tokyo Grand Hotel, and lastly, you will are all suspended for the next week." The principal explained. He walked away after the students all had gotten writing supplies to write formal letters of apology.

"Shit," Yosuke muttered, "Dad's going to dissapointed."

"You're dad is going to be disappointed?" Yukiko looked at Yosuke, "My dad is going to have an emotional breakdown. I've never done been in trouble before."

"It's not that bad," Kanji tried to cheer everyone up, "They're usually pretty lenient your first time around."

"Not really helping Kanji," Naoto said. The group finished up their letters, handing them in and quietly waiting for their parents to storm in at any moment.

The door slid open, Dojima walked in carrying his coat, giving a stern look at Yu. "Come," he simply said as he motioned for Yu to get up. The two walked silently towards his car, entering as Yu awaited the Dojima's wrath.

Dojima sighed, lighting up another cigarette as rolling the window down. He smoked it in record time, clearly venting his anger or at least trying to. "First the dine-and-dash and now a mixture of credit fraud and hooky!" Dojima punched his steering wheel, "What has gotten into you kids? You know how humiliating it is to get a phone call from your school saying how you and your friends were caught 'fornicating at an off-site location'?"

"We didn't get caught in the act," he tried to explain; "Teddie planned the whole thing out for all of us to have a couple romantic nights with our girlfriends, we had nothing to do with it."

"That doesn't excuse all of you going along with it," Dojima said, "I cannot keep bailing you out of these situations, you're on my last straw Yu, and I mean that, okay? One more incident like this and I'm going to have to send you back to the city. I'm serious!" Dojima looked behind him as he backed out; two men appeared just under the hill to the school, fighting each other while two women tried to pry them apart.

"Oh god, that's Yosuke's and Yukiko's parents," Dojima said as he drove right by, "I should do something, but I'm not dealing with this anymore…did Yukiko and Yosuke…" Dojima looked at Yu.

"Yeah," Yu bluntly stated.

"Yukiko's parents are pretty old fashioned," Dojima groaned as they drove home, "That's not a fight I'd want to get involved in."

***The next day***

Chie, Yu, and Yosuke all sat in the grass by the riverbed, listening to the sounds of the passing water. They had been at the school getting homework and course material needed for the week, but spending some time together before they would most likely be bed ridden until the week was done. "How did your dad react?" Yu asked Chie.

"He's pissed at you…again," Chie said, "He's not going to beat you up again, but he doesn't know what to do. I'm probably going to be grounded for the rest of the year. Worst of all, my dad…he…"

"What did he do?" Yu as Chie's eyes began to well up.

"He took my Trial of The Dragon DVD and snapped it in half!" Chie cried out as Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"Big deal, my dad got the shit beaten out of him," Yosuke said, "Yukiko's dad was so pissed, he yelled at me that if I ever touched his daughter again, it'd be the last thing I ever did and he threatened also to cut my dick off. My dad also kicked Teddie out, now I have no clue where he's going to stay, he might have to go back inside the television." Just as he said that, Yukiko came down the hill, dressed in her work kimono and carrying some school supplies. She sat next Yosuke, looking extremely sad.

"Yosuke…I'm sorry about your dad," Yukiko said, "My dad told me I had to break up with you or else."

"So, does this mean?" Yosuke said, "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No," Yukiko said as she started to cry, Yosuke comforting her, "I'm sick of being bossed around by my parents; they are so ungrateful for everything we've done."

"We can't really tell our parents what we've done," Yu said, "They'd institutionalize us if we went up to them and said 'you should appreciate us more, after all, we defeated a god and saved the world form being destroyed after stopping a serial killer!'"

"Everything I've done has always been for them," Yukiko said, "I chose to stay in Inaba and inherit the inn, I help them when they're understaffed, I work my butt off in school and all I don't get any thanks!"

"Yeah, screw them," Yosuke said, "I work overtime at Junes so much and dad doesn't he say 'Hey, thanks Yosuke! You're a good kid! I love you!'… We should just…we should just leave, go somewhere far away for a long time, teach them a lesson!"

"Serves them right, breaking my DVDs," Chie said, "The way they are overreacting about all of this, we're basically adults! Let's do it! Let's take a trip!"

"You guys don't mean that," Yu said as the three looked with each other in resolve.

"Come on, how much money do you have? A lot I bet," Yosuke asked Yu.

"I have enough," he said, "What do you want to do, drive somewhere far away on our scooters until we run out of gas?"

"No, we need to go really far… leave the country, let's go to California!" Yosuke said, "I saw a program about a ton of stuff to do over there! We can sleep on the beach with a big fire around us! You can't say you've never wanted to go abroad."

"I don't know… do you really want to go that far? I was thinking running to Okina City and getting a gotel room for the week or something," Yukiko asked.

"Think about it, we've got nothing else to do for a week, we're suspended, let's just go over there, have fun for a couple of days and head home, our parents will be so worried about us, they'll learn their lesson."

"Yeah!" Chie gave a slight kick to Yu, "Let's have some fun!"

"Okay…" Yukiko said with a hesitant smile, "Let's do it."

"This is a stupid plan," Yu said as the four walked away, "We're just going to anger them ever more."

"What's the worst they're going to do, we've already hit rock bottom in terms of punishment. Let's go live life!" Yosuke said, "We're young, we gotta see the world! Just pack a bag with a couple changes of clothes, your passports and IDs, and get as much money in cash as you can, we're gonna blow this joint."

Yu sighed, "What the hell, I've always wanted to go to America." The four walked off talking about their ideas.

***The next day, near evening* **

The four had snuck off and met up at the train station, each with a small suitcase in hand.

"You got your cash?" Yosuke asked them as he came up with four tickets for them, "Got these off my computer, don't lose them, they are round trip so in a couple of days we can come back."

"I…I don't know about this now," Chie said as they walked towards the train, "Our parents are going to kill us if they find us."

"They won't, I made sure there's no proof we left the town, let alone the country," he said as they boarded the train headed to the airport, "Trust me Chie, they'll think we are just avoiding them and ran off for a couple days."

"I'm excited!" Yukiko giggled, "I've always wanted to go abroad."

"See, Yukiko has the right spirit," Yosuke said as the train doors closed and quickly sped away from Inaba.

***A few hours later***

They were on the plane, somewhere over the ocean. They hadn't brought their cell phones; all they had on them were a couple changes of clothes and the money they had on them, which they had exchanged into American money at the airport. Yu felt sad, he knew how much his parents and uncle and Nanako would hurt, but he didn't want to disappoint his friends, he truly loved them, he recalled the fun the four of them had over the past year, and he wouldn't trade that back for anything.

"Whatcha thinking about," asked Chie as she looked over at him.

"Nothing, just about home," Yu said leaning back and closing his eyes, "Let's get some rest, we're gonna need it."

"Hey Yu," Yosuke whispered up to him.

"What?" Yu asked.

"What do you think Los Angeles is like," Yosuke asked.

"Like Tokyo, but just more…western," he .

"You think they got hot chicks there?" Yosuke asked.

"Yukiko not enough for you?" Yu said.

"Well, maybe I want a taste of the foreign cuisine!" Yosuke defended as Yu pushed him back into his seat. Yukiko sleeping in the chair next to Yosuke, snoring loudly as Yosuke put his headphones on.

***Los Angeles, California***

"Hello, America!" Yosuke said as they exited the plane. The airport was bustling with traffic. The four of them made their way through the large crowds, finding the place to pick up their luggage. After picking it up, Yosuke made his way towards the outside, the scorching heat hurting their skin.

"It's so hot!" Chie said, "What's the plan?"

"There isn't one, we're free, let's go exploring!" Yosuke said as he pulled a big map up from his pocket, unfolding it.

The four spent the entire day wandering around Los Angeles the entire day, taking in the sights and sounds of a new culture. They visited every museum they could find, strolled through the parks, and took a ton of pictures of their adventures. Eventually the sun set and the four found their way towards the long abandoned beach. The group made a fire using some supplies they had purchased and a lighter. He pulled out a blanket and pillow for him and Yukiko and another for Chie and Yu. The four laid there in pairs, looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"It's beautiful," Yu said, "I never realized how beautiful the night sky was."

"It helps when you're with the people you love," Yukiko said, snuggling closer to Yosuke, "You guys remember when I was in that castle? I was so scared, facing myself, but now I feel like I could face anything with the three of you. All the worries of the world fade away."

"Do you think our parents are thinking about us right now?" Chie asked, "They must be so worried."

"Yeah," Yu said, "I'm not sure about mine, I doubt they even know I'm here, they've always been so busy with their careers, I… I can't help but hate them sometimes. They always are shipping me off to other schools every year; I had to beg to come back here for another year."

"I'm sure they care," Chie said, "Everything they do is for you, kinda like how everything we do is for them."

"I guess, but it's hard to understand," Yu said, "I never faced myself like you guys, I thought I was really just an open book…but I have my demons too."

"Like what?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm afraid of being alone…" Yu admitted, "My entire life, I've felt alone, moving from school to school and never really having real friends or forming bonds, I lose contact with most people a year or two after I leave. I don't wanna lose you guys."

"You won't lose us," Chie said, "We all love you, you're like family to us, and we'll always be together."

"Anything else?" Yosuke asked, "Since we are all being honest."

"Let me guess," Chie said, "You… are attracted to Yosuke."

"No!" Yu cried out as Chie and Yukiko began giggling as Yosuke and Yu both blushed.

"Just, get on with it," Yosuke said trying to change the words.

Yu sighed, trying to find the right words, "Do you guys think…I'm like Adachi in anyways?" Yu asked.

"No," Yukiko said.

"I never felt more alive than when we were fighting shadows in the television," Yu said, "It was a true adventure, and I'm afraid of how much I loved it… I miss it, and I want it back. I'm terrified that I'll snap one day and start throwing people in the television for fun, like Adachi."

"Hey man," Yosuke said, "I think we all miss the adventure, but you're not a killer or sociopath or misogynist or anything like that; you're a good person."

"We'll make new adventures," Chie smiled, "Like this one." She leaned over and gave him a brief kiss.

"Thanks," Yu smiled, "I couldn't ask for better friends than you. It's kind of hard to believe it's only the afternoon right now back in Inaba. School probably just got off, the world is so big." They closed their eyes, drifting off to a wonderful sleep.

The four woke up to the sounds of the sea as the sun was just rising just over the buildings.

"Wow, look at that sun," Chie said, "It's beautiful."

"I really hate to ask this, but America doesn't have public bath houses or hot springs…do they?" Yosuke said.

"Nope, bath houses are a Japanese thing," Yukiko said, "But it's still pretty early and we have our swimsuits and an ocean, so I guess that is kinda a bath."

"I bought some soap," Chie said as she pulled out a couple of bars of soap and tossed them to Yu. They got changed and messed around in the ocean for a little while, taking a "bath" before getting dried off and dressed again. The four goofed around, walking down the street to find someplace cheap to eat. This entered a small convenience store, grabbing a couple of small snacks and some coffee.

"Say what you will, but you can get a lot of coffee in America for dirt cheap," Yosuke said as they approached the counter.

"Well, there's a definite decline in quality," Chie said taking a sip, "Ugh." They rang up their purchases and paid, eating and drinking it as they looked around the store. They walked out of the store, laughing to themselves as they continued to explore America; they passed by a small electronics shop, a bunch of cool gadgets on display.

"Woah!" Chie said as she pulled the four of them inside, "Look at the size of this television!"

"Why would anyone need something that big!?" Yukiko exclaimed, "It's almost twice the size of the one back at Junes we used to go inside."

"Yu, check this thing out," Yosuke said as he went up to a small device Yosuke was messing around with. Yukiko went up to another smaller television, messing around with a nearby remote and checking what was on. She made her way to the foreign channels, finding some similar programming to back home, and then something caught her eye as she was flipping through the channels, quickly going back and seeing something truly terrifying.

"Guys, it's us," Yukiko said as she pointed at the television. The television had a picture of the four of them in a picture they had taken a few months back. All of them turned towards the television, turning the volume up slightly to hear what was being said.

"Its day two since four teenagers mysteriously disappeared from the small town of Inaba in Japan," the news lady said, "The region was plagued with serial killer Tohru Adachi who claimed the lives of two victims along with several other attempts. Adachi is currently behind bars and is being question as to the recent disappearance of the kids, but so far no progress has been made. The four students, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, and Yukiko Amagi were all seniors at the local high school. A spokesperson for the police department told us that there are currently no leads, but there is no proof that the students have been harmed or are in any danger. If you have any leads, please contact your local authorities with any information you may have."

"Oh no," Yosuke said, "This is bad; I didn't think they would call the cops."

"My parents probably think we're dead!" Yukiko cried into Chie's arm who was also crying.

"We need to find a phone," Yu said as the four ran out of the store. They wandered around for a little while until they found a payphone near the street corner.

"Wait, Yu," Yosuke said, "If we call the police, we're going to be in even more trouble for just up and leaving the country, it's a serious crime to just run away!"

"Shit," Yu said, "Who should I call?"

"Call Kanji… no, call Naoto," Yosuke said, "Tell her that we're fine and to tell the police we will be home tomorrow, that we just ran off to Tokyo or something."

He put some coins in the phone and dialed. He tried Naoto's cell, but got no response. He then tried The Inaba Police Department; the phone rang for a little bit until a voice picked up.

"Inaba Police Department, how can I direct your call?" the lady asked over the phone.

"I want to speak to Detective Naoto Shirogane," Yu said calmly into the phone, somewhat trying to disguise his voice.

"Transferring you now," she said, followed by some soft waiting music.

"This is Detective Shirogane," he heard Naoto say into the phone.

"Hey," Yu whispered in a soft voice, "It's us." He held the phone out for the three to say something to Naoto.

"Hi," the three muttered into the phone as Yu returned it to his ear.

"Where in the hell are the four of you?" she softly spoke into the phone, trying not to arouse suspicion from the nearby officers, "The entire police department is searching high and low for you! What the hell happened?"

"Listen, tell them that we'll be home soon," Yu said, "Just stop the investigation."

"Stop the investigation?" Naoto said, "You have no clue how big this is? Since Adachi, people take disappearances around here very seriously!"

"Naoto, just please…" Yu said, "We are all fine, just give us a day and we'll be back in Inaba, okay? Can you please just tell them we called in and are hanging out in Tokyo or at the beach or something."

"Where are you, tell me you guys are okay," Naoto said.

"We are completely fine!" Yu said, "Just tell Dojima that we're fine!"

Naoto sighed over the phone, "Okay, I'll try," she said as she looked at the clock nearby.

"Thank you," Yu said as he hung the phone up, "Naoto is going to explain everything to the police, its fine."

Chie sighed, "I hope that's the end of it, maybe we should head home."

"The tickets aren't good until tomorrow, we can have one more day here in America," Yosuke said, "There's a baseball game, in a huge stadium! Don't you guys wanna go?"

"That sounds fun," Yu said as the four walked off, still slightly worried over their actions.

***Back in Inaba***

"I got them" Naoto said as she burst into the meeting room of the police department. Inside, several detective's including Dojima were pouring over files and files of evidence and records trying to find out where these kids went "I just got a call from Yu and the group, they said there fine and coming home soon, but I think there's more to it, it's not like them to just leave."

"Where are they?" asked Dojima.

"The call came from America, specifically California," Naoto said.

"America!" Dojima said, "Are you sure, what the hell are they doing there?"

"They were more than likely using a payphone from what I can tell, so I can't place their exact location, but they sounded like they are in the city," Naoto said, "I'm worried, this is odd, I'm afraid they've been kidnapped or something."

"Check the nearby airports; ask them if they've seen those kids anywhere in there," Dojima gave out the orders, "I want to know what plane they got on and where it landed, I want every airport on the west coast on high alert for these kids."

A few hours past, Dojima pouring through various flight records given to him from the airport; desperately trying to find all the flights that left for California over the past few days. "Sir!" A man came into the room, "We found them, on the cameras!" Dojima quickly got up running off to the video room.

"Boom!" one of the detectives said as he pointed at a clear image of the four boarding a plane," Got em, flight JA181! Straight trip to LAX!"

"I'm going," Dojima yelled as he ran out the door, "Contact LAX and tell them to be on the lookout in case they come in early!" Dojima quickly ran out of the police station, jumping in his car and driving recklessly towards the airport.

***Back in America***

"What an amazing game!" Chie said coming out with a huge bag of cotton candy, Yosuke and Yukiko sharing a bag of popcorn.

"I could get so fat here," Yukiko said, "There's so much food and it's all so cheap."

The four returned to the beach where they slept last night after another full day, moving slightly up to avoid getting wet from the water. They started another fire, enjoying the night again as they watched the waves go back and forth.

"Head's up!" they heard a voice cry out as a ball landed near them in the sand, a man in a yellow sleeveless t-shirt and shorts walking over to them and grabbing the ball. He had long brownish hair and appeared to be in his late twenties or possibly early thirties.

"What are you little dudes doing out here?" the man asked.

"Sleeping," Yosuke replied.

"You guys foreigners?" he asked, "Where are you from?"

"Japan," Chie said.

"Far out," he smiled, "Me and my friends are all about that Zen and tranquility you got out there, I'm Joshua."

"Nice to meet you," Yu said, "This is Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, and I'm Yu."

"Your fire is looking pretty weak," Joshua said, "Why don't you come over with us, we got a big one going and we're making s'mores."

"What are s'mores?" Yukiko asked.

"You don't have s'mores over there in Japan?" Joshua laughed, "Now you gotta come over here." The four agreed and packed up, moving over to the small colony of about ten other people who were hanging out around the fire at the beach.

"Everyone, these are my new friends Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Yu," he introduced them to the group, "These little guys came all the way from Japan."

A lady with braided hair and glasses in a red sundress spoke up, "What brought you children all the way from Japan, and none the less on the beach."

"We kinda decided to take a little trip," Yosuke said, "You know, go see the world on our own."

"How old are you man?" one dude with a lip ring asked.

"I'm 17 for a couple more weeks… we all are 17 to be honest," Chie said.

"17, you guys aren't even all grown up yet, why did you wanna leave home, are you orphans?" the man asked.

"No, we have family, we just…uh… wanted a break," Yukiko said.

"I can respect that," Joshua smiled, "I ran away when I was 13, never looked back. If you want you're welcome to stay here with us, we're always looking for more people for our community."

"Community?" Yukiko asked, "What exactly do you do?"

"We roam the country, going wherever the road takes us," Joshua said as he sat down next to the fire and pulled out some supplies to make s'mores, "We take whatever we can get our hands on from strangers or from the trash or from the earth."

"That's… different," Yosuke tried to be polite. The four sat down around the fire as Joshua showed them how to make s'mores, roasting the marshmallows and assembling the chocolate and graham cracker together.

"Yu, this is amazing, how have I not heard about this before?" Chie smiled.

"Are you two lovers?" one the ladies asked to the two, "I can sense the love in your aura's, along with those two."

"Uh…. I guess," Chie blushed along with Yukiko.

"Right on man, I can feel it too, you've got strong bonds with one another," Joshua said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it using a lighter. He took a huge smoke before holding it out to Yu.

"I don't smoke," Yu declined, "My uncle does, but I've never been one for it."

"Your uncle sounds like a chill dude," he laughed, "I'd love to smoke with him sometime… you like edibles?"

"Edibles?" Chie asked.

"Like brownies," the lady said as she pulled out a big plastic baggie of brownies.

"Oh my god, I love brownies," Yukiko laughed, "They're my favorite."

"Could I have one?" Yosuke asked. The lady complied passing the bag along to the four as they each took out a brownie, Yukiko taking two, "Thanks man."

"Woah, two!" one guy said, "Quite the eater there."

"Trust me, I'm nothing compared to Chie," Yukiko giggled, "Chie could eat this entire bag if she wanted." The four laughed as they continued to eat their treats, the implication completely lost of them as they ate them as if normal.

"I'm going for another one!" Chie declared as she shoved the remainder in her mouth and grabbed another one out of the bag.

***About 45 minutes later***

"Oh my god," Chie laughed, "I am soooooooo hungry!" The four were lying on the sand, staring into the night sky.

"Dude…" Yosuke said.

"Dude…" Yu said back to him.

"Chie!" Yukiko was laughing fiercely, "Please stop talking, you're voice is funny!"

"It is!" Chie laughed, causing Yukiko to laugh even harder.

"Do you got any more brownies?" Chie asked the group, "I'm soooooooooo hungry."

"You want more?" Joshua laughed as he was strumming on a guitar, "You must have really strong stuff back home if you want more."

"Man, I just want some more chocolate right now," Chie licked her lips, "Just a big steak, covered in onions and mushrooms with a side of chocolate sauce… and a big cup of TaP soda! Like a bucket."

"That sounds AMAZING," Yu giggled, "Steak is such a funny word, steak. Steeeeeaaaaaaaak." Chie, Yu, and Yosuke all giggling as Yukiko continued her uncontrollable laugher.

"Guys there are so many stars in the sky!" Yosuke said, "Do you think people are watching us?"

"Watching us?" Yukiko stopped laughing, "Like right now?"

"Remember the midnight channel, what if right now there are people watching our every move!" Yosuke shot up, looking around for people.

"Dude, I AM freaking out now!" Yu began to panic and breathing heavily.

"Just chill lover," Chie said as she pulled him back down, rubbing his hair like a dog. The four laid there in the sand until they passed out.

***The next morning***

"Yu!" Yu heard a voice faintly cry out as he began to open his eyes, "Yu!"

"He was laying down in the sand, his shirt unbuttoned and Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke standing around him.

"Hey…" Yu groaned as he got up, "Where's everybody?"

"They left a little while ago," Yosuke said, "They wanted us to go with them up north, but we told them we had to go home."

"Last night was weird," Yu said, "Fun, but weird."

"I know dude, I can't place my finger on it," Yosuke said too.

"Uh, guys," Chie coughed, "Well… promise me you guys aren't going to freak out when I say this… okay?"

"What?" Yukiko looked at her as Chie whipped a few beads of sweat of her forehead.

"There may be the slightest of possibilities that those brownies they gave us had… drugs… IN them," Chie said as everyone's eyes widened.

"What? They drugged us!" Yosuke panicked, "Holy crap dude, we got high last night against our will! Isn't that illegal?"

"Are we still high?" Yukiko was looking at her hands, "Do you think people know we were high? Chie! Do I look any different?"

"No," Chie said, "I think we got it out of our system."

"Well the first thing we gotta do is drink as much water as possible and flush our systems out," Yosuke formulated a plan, "And we tell this to NO ONE!"

"You can trust me, the last thing my uncle needs to know is we got high off of drugged deserts," Yu walked away with the group. The four packed their things up, making their way back to the airport.

"Looks like Naoto really came through for us," Yosuke said with an air of relief.

"Thank god," Chie said, "I was half expecting to get swarmed by the police in our sleep or something."

They walked into the airport, hoping to simply stroll through undetected and head back home, but life was not simple. Almost immediately they were spotted by the police who swarmed to their location, yelling at them to put their hands on their heads and drop their bags.

"Looks like you spoke to soon," Yukiko groaned as the four were taken aside and sat down in a nearby back.

"Tell Detective Dojima we found them, all of them," the officer radioed over to the other police. He saw Dojima running full speed in the distance towards them. Yu fully expected a huge punch in the face and scream fest from his uncle, but he grabbed Yu and gave him a huge hug and started to cry.

"Oh thank god," he said crying, "I was so worried."

"Dojima…I'm sorry," he said as Dojima patted him on the back, "We shouldn't have left."

Dojima wiped his eyes, "What the hell were you guys thinking? Your parents and friends have been worried sick! Nanako has been crying non-stop and your entire class thinks you're dead."

"We just got sick of all of it," Yosuke said, "These past few months all we've done is been yelled at for all the shit we've done wrong, we wanted to be free, to explore the world. Our parents don't appreciate us, Chie's dad punched Yu right in the face for god's sake. Yukiko's dad beat the shit of my dad! You think they care about us or our feelings?"

"Your parents haven't slept in over two days, they've been worried sick about you four, and they've been sitting in the police station waiting for any update about you we had! I had to basically hold them back at the station after they found out you were here. They've been calling everyone they know trying to see if they know where you were. How could you even say something like that?"

"Does that include my mom and dad?" Yu said, "Let me guess, no."

"Your mom and dad have called me every five minutes trying to find out what's going on!" Dojima cried, "Why do you think these people don't care about you, because we've had to yell at you for being stupid teenagers? That's what parents are supposed to do and kids are supposed to be stupid."

Yukiko started sobbing, "I miss my mom!" she cried, "I wanna go home." The four all began to cry softly as Dojima stepped aside to let them all vent and to make some calls.

"We shouldn't have done this," Yu said in tears, "I can't imagine the guilt we've put our friends through."

"I feel like the biggest asshole in the universe," Yosuke said wiping the tears away from his face.

Dojima came back over, "It's your parents Yu." He grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Yu said over the phone, hearing the sobs of his mom.

"Yu…" she could barely speak, "I thought you were dead!" Yu was moved by the love of his mother and father, breaking down himself. The four each called their parents using phones given to them, each having emotionally filled conversations. The four had completely wiped themselves out from crying, getting onto a plane headed back to Japan, they were going home and they couldn't be happier. The four eventually got off, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie all greeted by their parents, Yu's unable to make it, but he understood. Yu stood off to the side as he stared out the window, the sun was setting along with this horrible adventure, but Yu was happy to finally realize how much the people outside his life cared about him.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: The Long Summer***

Summer break had finally arrived, and all of the past events had been a distant memory to everyone. Sure, they still had to serve their punishment, but they were happy doing it together. Their parents had grown a lot more understanding about their kids and their relationships, the "plan" Yosuke had come up with surprisingly worked, disregarding the whole police department freaking out. Teddie had moved in with Rise, living in her closet and still working at Junes, unbeknownst to her grandmother. The eight we're still really close, still together in their couples. Naoto and Kanji had grown remarkably closer, the two hanging out constantly around the school, Yosuke and Yukiko happily flirting and eating together during lunch. Of course Yu and Chie were still together; in fact they we're getting ready to head back to Tokyo and spend the week together with Yu's parents. The eight sat around in Dojima's living room, Nanako messing around with her origami animals she and Yu had made.

"That's a beautiful crane," Rise said as she looked at Nanako's toys, "You've got dogs and frogs and cranes and a cute little bear!" She held it up and gave it to Teddie.

"I thought I was the cutest bear in your life?" Teddie frowned.

"Of course you are," Rise said giving him a big hug, "I love my Teddie Bear!"

"So, Tokyo," Yosuke said as he took a sip of his soda, "You excited to head back Chie?"

"Absolutely!" Chie laughed, "There's so much to do there! We barely scratched the surface! I doubt a whole week there with Yu will even put another dent in that city. Know any steak places in Tokyo?" she asked Yu.

"Let's just say you're in for a treat," Yu said, "You guys got any plans for the summer?"

"We'll probably hit the beach for a little bit," Yukiko said, "Maybe take a nice romantic trip out to the hillside for a picnic," she looked at Yosuke.

"A picnic sounds nice," Naoto said, "I could get behind that. Maybe after you two get back we can have a nice picnic just out of town."

"You guys are going to be back in time for The Summer Festival, right?" Rise asked Yu and Chie.

"We will," Yu said as the group turned to hear the door opening. Dojima walked in, carrying a bag full of groceries.

"You kids staying out of trouble?" Dojima asked.

"Yep," Yu said as he went over to help Dojima put away the food.

"You excited to head back home?" Dojima asked, "I'm sure your mom and dad are eager to see you."

"I'm happy," Yu said, "It'll be good to get home, my room must be so dusty by now, it was really dusty when I came back a few months ago." The night continued and they all eventually went home. The next day Yu got up early to meet up with Chie at her house. Yu drove over with Dojima in the car, arriving at Chie's house. Outside, Chie was waiting with a large duffle bag full of a week's worth of clothes.

"Hey, let's get going," said Chie as she tossed her bag in the trunk of the car. The pair rode off, eventually arriving at the train station. Dojima said his goodbyes and drove off, leaving the two to board the train.

***Later in Tokyo***

"So, where do you live exactly?" Chie asked. The two were walking down the streets, bags in hand. There were various apartment complexes around them, all of them very high class business area, people in suits walking all around them.

"I live in that one," he said taking his hand and pointing at a yellowish tinted building a couple blocks away.

"Wow, it's so big!" Chie exclaimed as they walked towards it. They arrived at the building, entering a lobby with a waterfall wall near the entrance. They walked to the elevator, Yu pressing one of the buttons near the top of the panel.

"What exactly does your dad do?" Chie asked, "I never really asked, but all this seems rather luxurious."

"He does a lot of consulting for some medical companies around Japan," Yu said, "Spent the last year with my mom in Hong Kong." The doors opened, the two stepping out into the hallway, there were about four rooms on the floor, Yu walking to the farthest on the left.

"Home sweet home," he said knocking on the door. The door opened and Yu's mother opened it giving him a big kiss. Inside, Yu's home was a very comfy modern look and looking very clean.

"Wow, your home is so nice!" Chie said coming in.

Yu's mom grabbed her and her son's bags, "I'll take these, take your coat off and take it all in." Chie wandered around the apartment.

"Is this where you've lived your entire life?" Chie asked.

"I've lived in a few apartments, but mostly I always spent my time either abroad at some sort of boarding school or my parent's temporary home when we are somewhere else," Yu told Chie, "This has kinda been a permanent home apartment for a couple years now."

"Are you two hungry?" Yu's mom asked as she walked over to the kitchen area, "I've been making some curry, I hope you like curry." The two sat down while Yu's mother plated them some food and poured herself a glass of white wine.

"Where's dad?" Yu asked, "Is he napping or something?"

"His flight got delayed," Yu's mom explained, "I came back early to whip this place back into shape and his flight got messed up, so he's sleeping at the airport as we speak. He'll be home around tomorrow night."

"How many bedrooms are in this place?" Chie asked, "It seems really big for an apartment."

"It's got three: Yu's, ours, and the guest bedroom," She said.

"Oh, I take it I'll be in the guest?" Chie asked.

"I assumed the two of you would want to sleep together," Yu's mom said, "That's where I put your bags, but unless that makes you uncomfortable, you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"No, it's fine," Chie blushed, "This curry is really good, I tried to make it once for Yu and it was a total disaster."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Yu's mom smiled.

"Nope, it was god awful," Yu said.

"So is that the way you talk to your girlfriend, insult her cooking?" Yu's mom scolded him, "I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet with that attitude." Chie smiled as Yu got scolded.

"Its fine, it was pretty bad," Chie explained, "Me and my friend Yukiko are really bad at cooking, we're getting better, but it's still pretty bad."

"I remember how bad I was at cooking at first," Yu's mom said, "Yu's father must have eaten more burnt and raw food than one should in a lifetime, but as the years went on I slowly got better, and with a kid you eventually become a chef, call it a natural skill that comes with being a mom."

The three had a wonderful dinner and relaxed by watching some television afterwards.

"It's getting late," Yu's mom said, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Goodnight," Yu said as Chie moved closer to him. Yu tried putting his arm around Chie, but she immediately shot up and went over to the nearby book case, looking to see what was on the shelf.

"Bingo," she said taking out a large album, "Family Pictures."

"Really?" Yu groaned as Chie sat back down next to him and opened it up. The first pages were pictures of Yu's mom and dad when they were young.

"Aww, your parents looked so cute," Chie said flipping the pages, "Hey, is that Dojima?" she asked.

"Yep, and that was his wife and that's my mom and dad," Yu pointed each one out.

"Your parents remind me of us," Chie said, "Ahh… that was creepy wasn't it."

"A little," he said flipping the pages. The two eventually arrived at Yu's baby photos. Chie cooing at each photo, think each was cuter than the last.

"You were such a cute baby," Chie said as she continued to look through the photo book. Yu reminisced as time moved on and they eventually arrived near the end. The last photo in the book was a copy of the the group photo the group had taken at the end of Yu's first year in Inaba.

"You put that in there?" she asked, "We aren't your family."

"Sure we are," he said, "You guys are the first real friends I've had in almost forever; I'll always be with you guys." The two shared a brief kiss, putting away the photo album. They got up and went over to Yu's bedroom.

"Here's my room," Yu said as Chie walked in, "You said you wanted to see it, and here it is. What do you think?"

"It's pretty neat," she said walking over to his nightstand and opening the drawer. She let out a large gasp as she pulled out a small pocket book.

"My Diary?" she begun to laugh as Yu leapt and snatched it away from her.

"It's just some stuff," Yu explained, "I like to write down some things that are important to me, life events and stuff."

"Please tell me there's a poem in there," she continued to laugh. Yu blushed and avoided eye contact as he put the book in his back pocket. Chie laughed even harder as Yu stood there in silence. Chie stopped and continued to wander around his room, examining all his stuff.

"I had this robot too!" she exclaimed as she was looking through some of his old toys in his closet, "I used to have this other one that was blue and I threw them out the window to see if they would fly, they didn't though." The two sat down on the bed, looking each other deep in their eyes.

"You need a shower," Chie said.

"Let's go take one then," Yu said as he started to strip down.

"But, your mom, she's right outside," Chie tried to explain, "Its wrong."

"She doesn't care," he said tossing his clothes aside a grabbing a towel to wrap around himself, "Come on." Chie began to strip down, grabbing a towel herself and the two headed outside to the bathroom. Inside, Yu started the shower and they hopped in, soaping each other up and having a good time. They stepped out and dried each other and stepped back outside.

"Amazing," Chie said, "I needed that." The two walked back towards Yu's room, but then Chie noticed something out of the corner of her eye, Yu's mom was drinking another glass of wine in the kitchen while browsing her phone.

"Ah!" Chie screamed as she hurried off towards Yu's room at an extremely fast pace.

"What's her problem?" Yu's mom said as Yu walked towards his room.

"Nothing," he said as he walked into the room. Chie was hiding under the covers as Yu dropped his towel and joined her under them.

"Scared?" Yu asked.

"Your mom saw us," Chie said, "I feel so embarrassed."

"She doesn't care," Yu said again, "Us city folk tend to be more lenient when it comes to stuff like this." Yu kissed Chie as she dropped her towel and the two laughed.

***Later that night***

Chie awoke to a loud bang, the sound of rain pattering against the window. She let out a large yelp as she sat up and looked around.

"It's just a little lightning," Yu said as he pulled Chie back down. Chie was softly shaking as she put her head on his chest. "Why are you so scared of lightning?"

"I'm not scared," another bolt hit and she let out another yelp, grabbing Yu even tighter, "Okay, I'm a little scared." Yu rubbed her back as she closed her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, "Try to think about something else."

"Remember that time the power went out at school," Chie said, "I was so scared, but you tried to comfort me, I'm happy you were there for me." She let out a huge sigh of relief as Chie continued to listen to his heart beat.

***The Next Morning***

The two awoke to the sound of Yu's alarm, slowly getting out of bed and dressed. They walked outside, seeing Yu's mom who was making some breakfast.

"Morning," she said to them, "You two hungry?"

"Yeah, but I was going to hit the gym," Chie said as she walked towards the door, "Want to join me Yu?"

"Sure," he said, "I guess breakfast will have to wait." The two walked out the door and towards the elevator.

***Three Hours Later***

Chie jumped out of the elevator, feeling extremely pumped up and ready to take on the world. Yu slugged out of the elevator, exhausted and covered in sweat.

"WOO!" Chie shouted as she ran towards Yu's door, "I'm starving, how about you?"

"I wanna go to bed," Yu groaned, "How are you so energetic?"

"Because I'm excited to be here with you," she said opening the door, "Your gym is awesome, there's so much stuff in there; this place is amazing!" The two walked inside, looking around for Yu's mom. They spotted a note on the table, going over and reading it.

"I left your breakfast in the fridge," Yu read, "Dad will be home later tonight, love mom." Chie sprinted over to the fridge, opening the door and looking inside. She grabbed the two plates and threw them into the microwave.

"You wanna go anywhere today?" Chie asked as Yu walked over next to her.

"Anywhere you want," Yu said, "We can just chill here too if you want."

"Hell no," Chie said as the timer on the microwave went off. She took the plates out and the two walked over to the table, sitting down to eat, "This city is huge, and we barely touched it since we came here last." The two began to eat, planning their entire day out.

***Later That Evening***

"Okay, now I'm officially exhausted," Yu said as he walked out of the elevator carrying several bags of clothes Chie had bought from various shops around Tokyo, "They seriously need to put more chairs in those clothing stores." Chie was still excited, rummaging through her bags.

"Yukiko is going to die when she sees how cute this blouse is," Chie said, "Plus these pants, they look amazing on me right? You said they looked amazing on me."

"Sure," he said as they walked towards his door, opening it and bursting inside.

"We're home," Yu said as he and Chie walked in. Inside, Yu's dad was sitting at the table with a large glass of beer and his mom standing near the window with a glass of red wine.

"See, told you," Yu's mom said to Yu's dad who had a sign of relief on his face.

"What?" Yu said as he gave Chie the bags to put in their room.

"I thought you were gay and lying about bringing a girl home and your mom was trying to hide it," he explained, "

"What?" Yu exclaimed, "I'm not gay! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, when your mom was describing her over the phone, she sounded like she was describing a man," he said, "That on top of the fact you never bring any girls home made me suspicious." Yu turned completely red as Chie walked out with a look of shock on her face, overhearing what they were saying.

"Well, I'm not a guy," Chie said, "I'm a woman…"

"I can see that," he said taking another swig of beer.

"Yeah, really good start here," Yu muttered to himself, "Dad thinks I'm gay… again."

"Well, you and Yosuke are gay for each other," Chie laughed to herself.

"I'm not gay!" Yu said, "I feel like freaking Kanji here."

"Who's Kanji?" his dad asked.

"This guy I know," Yu said, "He's kinda gay, but not really."

The four stood around in awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something not referring to hetro or homosexuality.

"I'm going to bed!" Yu's dad said as he got up, "I'm exhausted from the flight, good to see you again kid," he said towards Yu.

"Not going to ask your son's girlfriend any questions?" Yu's mom asked, "It is the first time meeting her after all."

He groaned and turned around, "I don't know? You want the rest of my sandwich I brought home from the airport?"

"Uhhhh… no," Chie said.

"Okay then, I'm going to bed, night," he said as he went off to the bedroom. The two looked at Yu's mom as she took another sip of red wine.

"He's not the best with emotional stuff," She said as she walked over to the bottle on the nearby counter, pouring herself another glass, "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Yu said hanging his head, "I'm going to bed too." Yu turned around walking towards the bedroom as well.

"Like father like son," Yu's mom laughed, "And you remind me a lot of me when I was your age to be honest."

"Really?" Chie asked, "How so?"

"You look like me to begin with, I had that same haircut," she explained, "Plus you're really energetic like I was back then, you work out a lot, and let me guess you're favorite color is…"

"Green," Chie said lost in thought.

"Same as mine," she said, "Sorry, I don't mean to be weird about it… I'm going to bed too." She finished off the rest of her glass and headed off to the bedroom.

"That's so weird," Chie said as she felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of her being like Yu's mom. Her mind slowly crept into thoughts about being intimate with Yu, which got even weirder. Chie pushed down all those emotions as far as she could, running off to the bedroom herself.

Inside, Yu was already passed out from a long day with Chie, some drool coming out of his mouth. Chie crawled in next to him, trying to think of happy thoughts.

***Next Morning***

The four had gotten up to eat breakfast together, but not much conversation was happening. Yu's dad was busy reading the paper while the other three occasionally made eye contact with one another.

"You guys got any plans today?" Yu's mom asked breaking the silence.

"We were going to go see a movie," Yu said, "We don't know what, but we'll find something."

"You need some money?" Yu's dad said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money for them, "That'll be enough, right."

"More than enough," Yu said as he took the money off the table and put it into his pocket.

"Yu, I've got something to give you," Yu's mom said, "Come over to my room and grab it really quick." The two got up to go into the bedroom leaving Chie and Yu's dad alone.

"So, you like working?" Chie awkwardly asked trying to think of something to say.

"It's alright," he said, "You like…sports or something?"

"I like martial arts, I work out a lot, I can do a pretty mean kick," she said. The two sat in continued silence afterwards until Yu came back.

"You wanna get going, maybe we can visit the park today?" he said as Chie got up.

"Sounds like fun," Chie said as the two left.

***Later that evening***

The two re-entered the apartment to an eerily familiar sight. Yu's dad drinking another beer at the table, but Yu's mom was cooking something on the stove that smelled absolutely delicious to Chie.

"Good news, the local meat store was having a sale on steaks, so I bought us some to have for dinner," Yu's mom said.

"Yum!" Chie said as she went over to look at them. She let out a sequel as she looked at them in all their glory.

"Your girlfriend really likes steak," Yu's dad said to Yu.

"It's my favorite," Chie said to him, "I could eat all of these right now, I'm starving."

"I highly doubt you could eat an entire one of those babies," Yu's dad laughed.

"Trust me, she can and she will," Yu said.

"I'd like to see that," Yu's dad laughed.

***After dinner***

"Wow, you really did eat an entire steak," Yu's dad said as he examined Chie's empty plate, "Color me impressed."

"You ate an entire one too," Yu's mom said as Yu's dad taking another swig of his beer. "Nothing like a beer after a nice steak, you want a beer Chie?"

"What?" Chie asked, "No! I'm not old enough to drink."

"He's just trying to be friendly," Yu's mom said, "Plus he's a little tipsy from what I can tell, let's put you to bed." She got up taking Yu's dad off to bed as Chie and Yu stayed at the table.

"I think my dad is starting to like you," Yu laughed.

"That's a relief," Chie said, "It's been an amazing couple days, I love you."

"I love you too!" Yu said giving her a kiss, "Now let's go to bed and burn some calories." The two giggled and hurried off to Yu's room. The jumped onto Yu's bed, kissing a rolling around. Then, they heard something, the sounds of laughter coming from the other room. The two stopped and then the awkwardness set in.

"Please tell me you have ear muffs," Chie said. Yu quickly reached into his nightstand and grabbed a pair of ear buds and put them in and started to listen to music, Chie quickly followed, trying to take their mind elsewhere.

***End of the week***

"It was fun seeing you guys," Yu's dad said as he and Yu's mom dropped the two off at the train station, "It was a pleasure to get to know you Chie."

"It was nice to meet you too," She said, "And it was good seeing you again."

"Same," Yu's mom said giving Chie a hug and then going over to Yu giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in a few months, okay?"

"Love you mom," Yu said as the group went their separate ways. Yu and Chie boarded a train, getting ready to head back to Inaba. The two took their seats on the train as it started to take off.

"You know, I really liked the city and all, and there's still so much to do, but… I can't help but miss Inaba," Chie said, "It just feels more like… home."

"I can see that," Yu said, "It does get really bland around here, everyone caught up in the hustle of the big city and Inaba is a nice change from all that."

"I just wish you could spend the rest of your life there, with all of us," Chie said sadly.

"Hey, we're all going to go our separate ways eventually, but we'll still maintain contact!" Yu tried to cheer her up, "Besides, who else is going to keep Yosuke from doing something stupid?" The two laughed as they continued on their way home.

Back at the station, Yu's parents we're walking back home. "We're not gonna mention the fact that Chie is basically you right?" Yu's dad said, "I mean…he's literally dating his mom."

"Let him find out for himself," she said, "…I mean, she looks just like me!"

***Inaba***

"Place looks exactly as we left it," Chie said she and Yu got off the train.

"It's only been a week," Yu said, "You can't expect everything to change in a week." The two walked outwards, seeing Dojima standing by his car with Nanako.

"Welcome back big bro!" Nanako said as she ran up to the two, "And welcome back Chie!"

"It's good to see you again Nanako!" Chie laughed, "Anything big happen while we were gone?"

"I went fishing with dad the other day and I caught a fish that was THIS big," she said holding her hands out to the side.

"Wow, that's pretty big!" Chie said as the three walked back to the car.

"How were your parents? Everything go okay?" Dojima asked Yu.

"Great," he said, "They really like Chie and things are going good."

"Glad to hear it," Dojima said as he got in the car, "Now let's all go home."

***A couple days later***

Yu's cell phone rang, he was just walking home after a fun day hanging out with Teddie and Kanji at Junes, the two goofing around the entire place. "Hello?" he asked.

"Dude, Yukiko and Chie and I wanna hit the hot springs!" Yosuke said, "Can you come, it'll be fun."

"I'm on my way," Yu turned around and headed across town to the hot springs, outside the three were waiting for him. He greeted Chie with a kiss and the four headed inside to get undressed and headed off to their respective springs.

"Hey," Yosuke yelled over, "Can you hear us?"

"Yeah, we're the only ones here!" Chie yelled back, "Are you alone too?"

"Yep," Yu said.

"Well, screw it we're coming over," Yukiko said as the two quickly got out of the springs and climbed over the wall, naked and carrying their towels. They hopped in next to the guys, relaxing in the heat of the springs.

"Oh my god this is awesome," Yosuke said as he pulled Yukiko in, setting her on his lap while Yukiko blushed. Chie was busy washing her hair as Yu simply looked at Yosuke who was smiling, "I love you Yukiko."

"I love you too," Yukiko said to Yosuke, followed by a quick peck.

"You two are saying the L-word?" Yu looked at them.

"Yeah," Yosuke said.

"Good for you two!" Chie said as she began to suds up Yu's hair.

"Ouch! Chie, it's in my eyes," Yu jerked away from Chie, tumbling back and tripping in the water, causing him to send Yukiko flying off of Yosuke's lap and Yu landing in Yosuke's arms.

"Get off me!" Yosuke freaked out as he shoved Yu off of him, the two men blushing as they went back to their respective women. The four bathed for a little while longer, eventually getting out and going up to the door to get changed.

"It's locked!" Yu said giving it a few more tugs; all four tried a little while longer before giving up.

"Crap," Yosuke said as he turned around and saw their towels had fallen into the spa and were too soaked to use, "Well we can't use those towels anymore… can we break the door down?"

"Doubtful," Yu said giving it a few more knocks, "I just realized our cell phones are in there too, so we can't call for help."

"We're trapped?" Yukiko asked, "What are we going to do, we can't stay here, maybe the women's door is still open!" Yukiko ran over and climbed the wall, running over and trying the door, "This one is locked too!" Yukiko quickly climbed over as Yu was banging on the door to see if anyone would come.

"Maybe the front entrance is open," Yosuke said, "One of us can sneak around and see!" The four looked at one another waiting to see who would go.

"We should all go," Yu said as he walked over to the barrier leading to the outside, the four scaled it with relative ease, hopping outside and shielding their naked bodies with their arms as they hurried around to the front entrance.

"The place is closed," Yu said, "They must've forgotten about us!" The four quickly headed back to the fence, but there was no way back in to the spa from the outside.

"Damn it," Yosuke said, "We gotta find clothes or we're gonna get arrested or something!"

"Whose house is nearest to here?" Chie asked.

"Mine," Yu said, "It's a little ways away, we gotta be careful how we go about this though; we cannot be seen!" The four looked around, trying to find some way to get back home.

"The alley," Yukiko said as the four hurried into a nearby back alley behind some shops, the four quickly hurried down it, looking to see if there was anything they could use to cover themselves, but having no luck, the trashes were all empty.

The four continued to along their way, making sure the coast was clear before heading towards some other obstacle to shield themselves.

"How much farther?" Chie asked as they sprinted across the street to another alley, shielding themselves in a bush.

"It's a couple more blocks then… shit, a car," Yu said as they all ducked into the bush, waiting for it to pass.

"Was that a cop?" Yosuke panicked.

"No it wasn't, but it didn't see us though," Yukiko sighed an air of relief.

"Yosuke!" Chie quickly kneed Yosuke in the gut, "Don't lean up against me like that, I can… feel you."

"I didn't mean to!" Yosuke cried out in pain as he hopped around in place.

The four continuing along their way, avoiding whatever people or cars they saw, and managed to make it back to Yu's neighborhood, sneaking through some front yards eventually making it to Yu's place, but unfortunately, much to their surprise, several cars were parked along the street and Dojima appeared to be throwing a party.

"Oh shit, I forgot Dojima was having a get together with some of the other detectives at his place!" Yu said.

"It's still pretty far from all our places, so can we get to your room somehow?" Yosuke asked.

"The roof," Chie said, "I've done it before, just follow me." The group quickly ran around the back of the house and Chie quickly showed them how to scale up the backside of the house and made it onto the roof, the others following in suit. Inside, Yu managed to open the window and the four tumbled inside, relieved it was all over. Yu quickly headed over to his closet, grabbing whatever clothes were closest and giving them to the three and him. They all quickly got dressed, Yosuke in Yu's school outfit which was too big for him and Chie wearing a sweatshirt and some baggy sweat pants. Yukiko was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans while Yu threw on the same. The four all sat down on the couch, Yu sighing to himself before hearing a knock.

"Big bro, are you home?" Nanako said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Yu said motioning for the others to keep quiet, "I'm really tired, so could you just leave me alone tonight?"

"How did you get in there?" Nanako asked, "You weren't there a few minutes ago and you didn't come home through the door."

"I came in through the window," Yu said, "I didn't want to bother your dad, now can you please let me sleep Nanako, I'm not feeling the best," Yu let out a couple of fake coughs.

"Sorry," Nanako said, "I'll let you sleep." A few footsteps were heard as the four sighed and continued to watch television before they all collectively passed out from exhaustion.

***The next morning***

Yu awoke to a knock at the door, looking around and realizing that he had slept through the entire night on the couch with the four.

"Hey, it's me," Dojima said, "Can I come in?"

"I would rather prefer that you…" Yu said, but Dojima barged in mid-sentence, the rest of the group waking up and realizing Dojima was watching them, "…didn't."

"I know this looks really bad," Chie said, "But we can totally explain, we were at the hot springs and they locked us in and we had to sneak back here and that's why we're in Yu's clothes."

"We didn't have in orgy in your guest bedroom," Yosuke panicked.

"Yosuke!" Yukiko slapped him, "Don't listen to him, Chie is telling the truth!"

"I know, I got a call from the place telling me Yu forgot his cell phone and clothes there…" Dojima said, "Did you guys snuck halfway through Inaba naked?"

"Yeah," Yosuke bragged at their accomplishment, "A not a single person saw us, so mission accomplished."

"That's…not true," Dojima looked away before turning around and quickly heading downstairs, the four following in boot.

"What do you mean, did you see us?" Yu asked. Dojima looked at them, pointing towards the living room.

"What is that?" Dojima asked.

"The living room…" Yu said.

"No, that!" he pointed.

"The patio door…" Yu said, "And outside is the backyard we…snuck…through to get to the other side of the house to climb…up." The four realized what they had done, "Oh god."

"Did everyone see us last night?" Yosuke stammered out in horror.

"Yes, we all saw four naked teenagers run through our yard..." Dojima said, "The entire room was laughing at you."

"Ahh," Yukiko blushed, "A bunch of adults saw me naked; this is so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it," Dojima said, "Just be lucky no one else saw you. Now who wants breakfast?"

"I'm starving!" Chie said as she went over to the table, the three looking at her, all still red from embarrassment, "I only lost my pride, not my appetite." The five all sat down at the table, Dojima grabbing the food he had prepared. They all ate in silence for a little while before Yosuke got up.

"Thanks for the meal…we should probably go get our stuff from the hot springs," Yosuke said. Chie and Yukiko and Yu all got up, walking out as Dojima stills sat there eating his food.

"Hey um… thanks for not freaking out about this," Yu said.

"Please, you act like the first teenager to go skinny dipping with his friends," Dojima chuckled. Yu giving a strange look at Dojima as he quickly backed out of the room, hurrying out of the house with his friends.

***A few weeks later***

"Summer festival tonight dude, you ready?" Yosuke asked Yu over the phone.

"I've been there before you realize," Yu said, "I doubt they'll change much this year."

"But it'll be us out on the town with our girls, putting all on display in those gorgeous kimonos!" Yosuke happily sighed, "Yukiko showed me the new one she bought, it's so hot dude!"

"I bet it is," Yu said as he continued to play around with a toy ball he found on the floor, "I don't think Chie got a new one, she spent all her savings on buying clothes in the city. What about the other girls; how are they doing?"

"They all went out with Naoto to buy her a kimono," Yosuke said, "She apparently was so flustered during the whole thing, but apparently she looks really good in it. Rise I'm sure has something planned, but she and Teddie have just been all over each other lately, those two are really becoming close."

"Really?" Yu asked.

"Really! Well dude, I've gotta go, but like I said, be ready for an amazing night tomorrow!" Yosuke said.

***The next evening***

"Ah, the summer festival," Yosuke said as the four boys entered it, "The sounds, the sights, the smells, I love it!" Yosuke shot a glare at Teddie, "Don't you dare try to pull that stunt you did last year!"

"What stunt?" Teddie asked.

"You know the whole 'the guys all want you to go with me because I'm so beary amazing!'" Yosuke said doing a bad Teddie impersonation.

"Speaking of the girls, here they come," Yu said as they saw the four walking up to the four of them dressed in their kimonos.

"Damn Yukiko, you're looking great," Yosuke said as he went up and put his arm around her, "But I bet that kimono would look even better as a kim"off"o."

Yukiko groaned, "Did Yu tell you to say that, because that was just awful."

"No, I have better pick up lines than that," Yu said, "Even Teddie makes better jokes than that." The group all laughed as Yosuke felt bad. The four went with their respective girlfriends and went off to explore the small summer festival the town had.

Yu and Chie headed over to one of the small games the festival was holding, looking at some of the kids play.

"Freaking Hanamura," they overheard one student around their age talking to another boy, "What's Yukiko even see in him, the guy's a grade-A moron."

"I know right!" The other student said, "Hey, I have an idea, let's push him into that tank of water over there! Yukiko will be so embarrassed she's bound to leave him; then we swoop in and take her away."

"Sounds like a plan, just get him over here," the first student said as the other one ran over by the tank to get into position.

"Yu…" Chie said giving him a worried look.

"I'll take care of it," he groaned walking over to the tank of water. Yosuke and Yukiko walked over, being led by the other student towards the tank of water.

"I swear, there's this fully translucent eel in this tank, you gotta see it man!" the kid explained to Yosuke.

"I don't know; would they really import something that rare to a small festival like this, you sound like you're just making this up." The three walked over by the tank as the other one snuck around Yosuke getting ready to push him in.

Yu thought fast, "Damn it," he said out loud as he tripped himself and fell into the tank of ice cold water.

"Yu, are you okay?" Yosuke asked as he ran over and pulled Yu out. He was completely soaked head to toe in ice cold water, shivering.

"Y-y-y-yeah," Yu shivered out, "No problem!"

"Hey kid, you need a towel?" one of the vendors came handing him a small dishrag, "I mean, it's no towel, but whatever helps."

"Thanks," he said as he tried to dry himself off, Chie quickly came over as the other two boys walked away laughing about Yu falling into the tank.

"Hey man, you sure you're okay? That was a pretty bad fall," Yosuke said.

"Fine, just go have fun with Yukiko, I'll be fine," Yu said still shivering violently. The two walked away as Chie comforted Yu. "I'd give you one of my towels, but then my kimono would fall off and I'd be naked in public.

"I don't think anyone would mind?" Yu joked.

"Idiot," she said punching him in the arm, "What you did back there was really nice, stupid as hell, but nice."

"Just being a good friend," Yu said, "Can we go stand near a food cart or something, I need to warm up." The two walked away together.

Meanwhile, the other for were standing by a nearby booth that was selling various trinkets to raise money for the town. They were all made by the various shops around the shopping district.

"Did you make these dolls Kanji," Rise asked, "They look like your handy work."

"Yeah, there something I threw together at the last minute, kinda cheap if you ask me," Kanji muttered.

"They're really well done," Naoto said comforting Kanji, "You're a master at your craft."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You should make ones of me," Teddie said, "The ladies would eat it up!"

"Well, to be honest I've been working on this thing for a while now," Kanji said, "It's kinda…us."

"What do you mean us?" Rise asked.

"The group, I've been making some cool looking dolls of the group, the eight of us," Kanji said blushing.

"Cute!" Rise giggled, "Are they done yet?"

"I've got some finish touches to put on them, but in a couple of months yeah," he said. Yukiko and Yosuke walked up to the four.

"Did you guys see what happened?" Yosuke asked them.

"No, what happened?" Kanji asked.

"Yu took a huge spill into that big tank of water over there, he's completely soaked," Yosuke laughed.

"Is he okay?" Naoto asked.

"He's fine, but it's pretty funny though," Yosuke laughed, "He normally doesn't do stuff like that, guess he isn't that smooth of an operator as I thought he was."

"Still smoother than you," Yukiko smugly said towards Yosuke, causing him to hang his head again. A group of a few male students walked up next to them, examining the stuff at the booth before turning to them.

"Hey Rise, why are you hanging around with that loser?" he said putting his hand around her waist, "Why don't you get with a real man."

"Yeah, come on Yukiko! Naoto!" another guy said grabbing the two, "These guys probably prefer the company of each other rather than you beautiful ladies," he put his hands around their waists pulling them in tight. "Why don't we all get some food, head back to your place and have some fun."

"Get bent," Kanji said as he pushed one of the guys onto the ground with no effort.

"Woah, settle down," the first guy said as he handed Naoto back towards Kanji, "I've already got my princess," he said slapping Yukiko on the butt. Yosuke got steamed and leapt over, punching him as hard as he could in the face. The guy fell immediately to the ground, mumbling nonsense while the others picked him up, backing away slowly.

"Don't you touch her again or I'll beat the living shit out of you," Yosuke roared, everyone scared of Yosuke, even Kanji.

"Okay man, we'll leave," they said dragging their fallen comrade away.

"Yosuke," Yukiko said looking at her steamed boyfriend, "That was so..so…"

"Sorry, I lost control there, I shouldn't of…" Yosuke tried to explain before being cut off.

Yukiko gave him a huge kiss, calming him down, "So hot! No guy has ever fought someone for me."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Yosuke laughed, "Let's get out of here you guys, but first let's check on Yu and make sure he hasn't died of hypothermia." The six walked over towards Chie, Yu was standing under a nearby light, still completely soaked, but he was at least warming up.

"How's he doing?" Yosuke asked Chie.

"He's doing fine," Chie said taking a bite of a huge stick of mystery meat that she had bought, "You guys want some?" The six all declined as she continued to chow down, "What is this?" Chie turned around and asked the vendor she bought it from.

"Its horse," the lady said as everyone's face turned purple from the prospect of eating horse.

"Screw it, it's not that bad!" Chie said taking another bite as the six were all grossed out still. Yosuke walked over to Yu.

"How you doing?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"Good," he said, "You guys already done, it's been like fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah, this place sucks," Yosuke said, "Trust me; I got something to make this night completely memorable." Yosuke turned around and announced to the group, "Meet me by the overlook at the edge of town in an hour, I've got something to show you guys."

***One hour later***

The seven were waiting for Yosuke to arrive, who was over fifteen minutes late.

"What's taking him?" Chie groaned, "He tells us to be here in one hour and he's late, classic Yosuke."

"I'm here!" Yosuke said out of breath as he carried a big crate up the hill.

"What's in the box?" Yu asked as they all went over to help Yosuke push the crate up to the top of the hill. Yosuke ripped the lid off, revealing the contents inside.

"Fireworks!" he said pulling out tons of fireworks. The group all stood in awe as Yosuke empty the seemingly endless crate of fireworks.

"Where the heck did you get all this Yosuke?" Yukiko asked.

"Junes," Yosuke said, "It was really cheap, this guy bought it and didn't need it anymore so I offered to buy it and he shipped it over to the store. Now let's light some roman candles!" Yosuke said as he pulled a lighter out and lit one off.

"Oh, I also snuck this outta Junes too," he said as he pulled out a big bottle of Saki and some plastic cups.

"Underage drinking?" Naoto said to Yosuke, "That's a serious crime."

"Quit being a buzzkill and just drink," Yosuke shot back as he poured everyone a glass and handed one to Naoto, "Now shut up and have some fun with your life."

"I have no need for this type of fun," Naoto said.

"Naoto you gotta calm down and just be a kid," Kanji said, "I know you want to be taken seriously as an adult, but it's okay to break the rules occasionally." Naoto took a small sip along with everyone else.

"It is quite potent," Naoto said. The eight spent the night lighting off a bunch of fireworks all over the hill and running around with each other.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS," Naoto slurred out, "You guys are my best friends ever!"

"Looks like Naoto is already drunk," Yosuke laughed as he looked over as Rise nearly fell over on top of Naoto with Teddie, "Along with Teddie and Rise." Yosuke went over to the box to grab some more fireworks, "Crap, we're out of fireworks… and alcohol."

"I guess we better go home," Yu told them as they picked up their junk and headed home. They made some small chat and went their separate ways, Yu eventually arriving back at the house. The summer was almost over, half the year basically gone already. So much had happened, and there was still so much more to happen. Yu thought for a long time about the future and all the possibilities it held.

"SHIT! I forgot about summer homework!" Yu yelled to himself in his room.

"Swear!" Nanako yelled outside her room.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: School Daze***

The group was all hanging out at The June's food court when an excited Chie ran up to the group with the biggest smile on her face, "I've got great news!" she was jumping in place.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"I got into The Tokyo Police Academy!" she squealed. The group all congratulated her as she could barely contain herself.

"Wow, that on top of Yu getting accepted into that college last week, everything is all falling into place for you two," Yosuke said, "I guess it kinda all fell into place for all of us."

"What are you and Yukiko's plans?" Chie asked, "I know Yukiko said she was going to start working at the inn full time, but I don't know what you're up to."

"We've been talking about it, and I've also talked about it with my parents and I'm going to be working here a Junes, taking a full time job as an assistant manager," Yosuke explained, "And… Yukiko and I are going to get a place together, somewhere around here, a nice little apartment."

"Good for you two," Chie said, "Me and Yu are going to do the same…except I guess will be in Tokyo," Chie said as a wave of sadness washed over the four, "I guess we're not going to be seeing much of each other."

"We'll have the summers and winters!" Yu said to the group, "Plus, after all is said and done I wouldn't mind coming back here. What about you four, you're still a couple years out, but what's your plan?"

"Well, I think I'll head back to stardom after high school," Rise said, "Teddie expressed interest in joining me, and I... wouldn't mind that. He's got the acting and singing chops."

"I'll conquer the hearts of everyone in Japan," Teddie said as he kissed Rise on the cheek.

"What about Kanji and Naoto, what are your plans?" asked Yosuke.

"I have work," Naoto said sadly, "I… don't… I don't think it's going to work for us Kanji," she bluntly declared taking the entire group by surprise.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kanji said as Naoto looked away from him.

"I can stay here for a little while longer, but we lead different lives… it's over Kanji, I'm sorry." She said with a lump in her throat, choking back tears as she got up and left the table, Kanji unable to say anything, his eyes welling up as he began to look down at the ground with sadness.

"Kanji, are you okay?" Rise asked.

"I'm fine," Kanji stammered out. He got really angry, taking his food and tossing it across the store in a fit of rage. He then ran off in the other direction away from the way Naoto left.

"What the hell just happened?" Yosuke asked.

"He got dumped," Yu said, "That's…that's tough man, I know they have their differences, but jeez, there's gotta be something those two can do to make it work." The six sat there quietly, trying to figure out what to do.

***The Next Day at School* **

"Hey Kanji," Yu said in the hallway as he saw Kanji, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Kanji said in a monotone voice, "Terrific." He was standing near the window starring into oblivion.

"You wanna go somewhere and talk after school?" Yu asked, "Just us four guys."

"No," Kanji sighed.

"Come on," said Yu trying to cheer Kanji up, "We'll leave you alone afterwards, I promise. You know we're not gonna stop bothering you until you talk to us…"

Kanji let out a huge sigh, "Fine, if it'll make you guys happy, I'll go." Yu walked away, leaving Kanji to sulk in solitude for the time being. Yu walked up to Yosuke who was talking with Yukiko.

"How's he doing?" Yosuke asked.

"He's a complete wreck," Yu said, "He looks like he's been up all night crying, he's just staring out the window completely silent."

"Poor guy," Yukiko said, "I would never do that to you, we'll be Yosukiko forever," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yosukiko?" Yu laughed.

"It's our couple name," Yukiko said, "Don't you and Chie have one?"

"No," he said.

"Come on, it's fun! Teddie and Rise are Reddie and Naoto and Kanji are Kaoto! You two could be….Yie…Chiu…Cyu?" Yukiko pondered.

"Yuchie!" Yosuke said the two giggling with each other.

"You two are something else," Yu groaned as he walked away from the two.

***After school***

The four guys were sitting around the riverbank, tossing stones into it trying to make some small talk to make Kanji feel better.

"Hey man, it's gonna be alright," Yosuke said to Kanji who was still looking extremely pissed and sad at the same time, "There's other fish in the sea!"

"Come on man," Yu said as Kanji wouldn't even make eye contact with them, "We only want what's best for you!"

"I know!" he shouted, "You guys keep saying it, I know! Just go away!"

"Let it all out Kanji," Teddie said, "We don't care if you cry."

"I ain't gonna cry, I'm just…just," Kanji got up picking up a big rock and throwing in very far into the river, causing a huge splash. "I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not," Yu comforted him as he put his hands over his head and started to kick up dirt.

"I'm so stupid! She said that she loved me and I said I loved her and I was stupid enough to believe it," Kanji said, "Stupid! I just wanna punch someone right in the face!"

"Then punch me," Yu said getting up and walking straight up to Kanji, "Let it all out man, punch me right in the face."

"I'm not going to do that," Kanji said.

Yu let out a fake laugh, "You're a big baby, no wonder Naoto left you." That completely pissed Kanji off and he whipped around punching Yu in the face so hard he flew half way across the riverbank, falling flat on his face.

"Holy crap, are you okay Yu?" Yosuke said as he and Teddie ran over to help him get up, his forehead was gushing blood.

"Feel better?" Yu managed to mutter out to Kanji who was still pissed.

"I," Kanji screamed followed by a huge sigh of relief, "Yeah…I feel a lot better. Sorry man."

"No, I'm sorry, that was pretty uncalled for to be honest, but I knew you needed to get that out of your system," Yu said as he went over to the water and started cleaning his face up. The four all walked back towards The Textile shop, Yu still bleeding slightly.

"So, what's the plan?" Yosuke asked Kanji, "You going to talk to Naoto or anything?"

"I don't know man," Kanji said, "I just don't know anymore."

"I tell you what, here's what we can do," Yu told them, "We can try to talk to her or something for you."

"No, just give me time to think," Kanji said, "You guys wanna hang out at my place for a little while? I could use the company." The three agreed and went upstairs to hang out with Kanji.

***Back at school***

"You are hands down the biggest asshole I have ever met!" Rise said as the three girls approached Naoto who was hanging out behind the school.

"What?" Naoto said surprised by their tone.

"You wanna explain to us what the hell happened yesterday?" Rise was furious as Naoto, Yukiko and Chie both giving her a look of death.

"I ended it with Kanji, it wasn't working," Naoto explained, "I'm sorry, I never meant for everyone to get upset."

"What did you expect?" Chie said, "Kanji looks like he's going to die. You really hurt him you…you…"

"IDIOT!" Yukiko yelled, "You stupid killjoy smartass detective idiot! You think you're so smart, but you're a MORON! Kanji doesn't deserve that kind of treatment and you don't even deserve to be our friend!" That hurt Naoto really badly and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry!" she started sobbing and fell to her knees. The other three felt bad for their words and bent down to pick her up.

"Hey, we're sorry, that was too far," Yukiko said holding her as she continued to cry, "Let's go to Junes and get some ice cream or something. Does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah," Naoto said wiping her eyes.

***Junes***

The four sat around at the food court, Naoto slowly licking the ice cream cone they had bought her, still somewhat crying to herself.

"Feeling better?" Chie asked.

"Yeah," Naoto softly said.

"Sorry about what we all said back there," Yukiko said, "We were out of line."

"It's okay," Naoto whimpered taking another lick from her ice cream cone.

"Why did you really break up with him?" Rise asked, "I know you said it can't work between you two, but I'm sure you two can find a way, right?"

"Back before Yu came back for another year, I was so scared about him leaving and I hated thinking about it, but then I knew no matter what happened our love would always be with each other," said Chie.

"It's different, you two are making it work, but Kanji just wants to stick around here! He has no desire to leave or go anyehere." Naoto said, "We're not going to hanging out together like this forever, in a few months everyone is going to be gone, it's over!" Naoto started to cry again, "I should've just left long ago; it was stupid for someone like me to fall in love with you guys and Kanji."

"Love isn't stupid," Yukiko said, "It's wonderful and you should go get him!"

"Yeah!" Rise smiled as the three cheered Naoto up.

"I wanna travel! I want to see the world and try new cuisines and see all the wonders of the world and explore," Naoto opened herself up to them, "I know it's childish of me to want that, but it's something I used to do as a little kid. I'd pretend to be a famous detective exploring the world and solving mysterys."

"Talk to Kanji, you guys can take a few vacations together," Yukiko said, "I highly doubt he'll stop loving you because you wanna leave Inaba occasionally, we all feel that way."

"You guys really think it could work between us?" Naoto asked. The three nodded and Naoto stopped crying and put a smile on, "Thanks… oh god now I need to go get him back! What do I do?"Naoto started to panic, "I feel like an idiot."

"I have an idea," Chie said with a smile on her face.

***Later that evening***

The four guys were hanging out in Kanji's room, hanging out and watching some television. Kanji had cheered up for the most part, trying to keep his mind of Naoto. Then, a small tapping noise came from Kanji's window; the four looked over to see some rocks being thrown against his window. Kanji got up to see what was happening.

"Guys, its Naoto!" Kanji said, she was standing out in the street surrounded by candles placed in the shape of a heart, trying to get Kanji's attention.

"Open the window," Yu said holding the other two guys back to make it seem like Kanji was alone in his room. Kanji opened the window, Naoto taking out a piece of paper and a small little book.

"Kanji!" Naoto said as she began to read the piece of paper, "I never meant to break your heart! I wanna tell you the reason I was distant, I was afraid you were gonna break my heart! And I got scared, but I'm not scared anymore! I love you! I need you!" She opened the book to her marked page and began to read.

"Love! It makes me feel good! Like warming myself up on a hot and sunny car hood! I want the rest of my days with you, eating food… with you," Naoto but the book away unable to read the rest of the poem, "Good god that's awful," Naoto whispered over her shoulder, "Why the hell would you make me read that?"

"Uh… I love you too," Kanji said, "You didn't have to write a poem…seriously you really didn't."

"Screw this, it's not working guys," Naoto said to the other three girls who were hiding off to the side, "He's not going to take me back."

"No, it's working fine!" Chie said, "You got him on the hook!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kanji, "Is that Chie?"

"No…It's the fox!" Naoto said. Kanji gave her a queer look and Naoto sighed, "Fine; Chie, Rise, and Yukiko set me up to this; I'm not good at this stuff, just... I'm sorry okay! Can you find it to forgive me and get me back together?"

"KANJI ACCEPTS!" Teddie screamed as he ran to the window, "He loves you beary beary much!"

"Why is Teddie with you?" Naoto asked blushing, "Are all the guys in there with you?"

"Just, yeah, let's all come down, this is getting really awkward," Kanji said shutting the window. The eight met up outside as the girls started extinguishing the candles and putting them into a bag Yukiko had brought.

"Are you two getting back together?" Yu asked as Kanji and Naoto went up to each other.

"Yeah," they both said they exchanged a brief kiss.

"I'm going to give you guys an A+ on effort, but the execution was a little off," Yosuke said, "That poem was just awful."

"Yeah," Yu laughed, "I'm sorry Naoto, but poetry just isn't for you."

"Well," Chie said grabbing the book from Naoto, "It came from your diary." Chie said showing the book to the group as Yu's face went completely red.

"You took my diary from home!?" Yu yelled.

"You keep a diary?" Yosuke laughed, "Who are you, Nanako?"

"It's full of gems like that," Chie laughed, "Seriously, just god awful poems and horrible drawings, just awful. It's like a 12 year old girl wrote it, he wrote that poem while we were hanging out in Tokyo." Yu chased after Chie trying to grab the book from her as she ran away, the rest of the group laughing their butts off. The guys quickly grabbing Yu as Chie opened the book up and turned through the pages.

"Dear Diary," she said as Yu was being held down.

"Wait, he actually starts it off with dear diary?" Yosuke laughed.

"Chie, please, for the love of god do not read my diary to them," Yu cried out practically on the verge of tears and Chie continued.

"It's been over a year since I wrote to you, but my year abroad in Inaba was amazing! I actually made friends, real friends who like me and want to hang around with me."

"This is actually pretty sad," Naoto said as she looked over at Yu, "Now I agree with Yu, we should stop."

"I met all these cute girls, including a girl named Chie, and I think she might be the one!" Chie proudly declared.

"Oh my god, he sounds like a teenage girl," Naoto giggled, "Disregard my previous comment and keep going!"

"Chie if you love me you'll stop this right now!" Yu was trying to wrestle free from his friends death grip.

"She's funny and is cute and huggable and I love to spend time with her and go places with her and I love her with all my heart, I love all my friends! We did stuff like go to the beach and go skiing; it's been an amazing year!" Chie said.

"This isn't that bad," Kanji said, "I'm a little touched to be honest." Chie flipped the pages, showing them the awful drawings Yu made of them.

"Is that supposed to be Rise?" Yukiko laughed, "She looks like a squirrel!" The group all laughed as Yu got up and managed to snap the book away from Chie.

"I've had enough embarrassment for one lifetime," Yu said as his friends continued to laugh at them.

***The next day at school***

"Alright class, as you all know the school festival is coming up, yet again," the male student of the two students standing at the front of the class addressing the third-year class.

"And once again, we get to decide on what we want to hold as a class in this room," the female student explained, "Due to last year's total failure of the group café date, we won't be doing that again." The class all shot a look at Yosuke.

"Don't blame me, it's all your fault for not showing up," Yosuke said followed by a loud chuckle from the back.

"We'll collect the ideas after lunch and vote on them," the male student said. The class was dismissed to lunch and Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, and Yu all went to the roof to hang out.

"You guys have any ideas?" Chie asked the group, "Yosuke, you've probably got something planned, right?"

"Nope," Yosuke said, "I don't feel like having to decorate and do all that crap I did last year, plus I'm already on their bad side from the café last year, so I'm steering clear. Besides I already got a date." He grabbed Yukiko by the waist pulling her in tight.

"What do you guys think they'll do?" asked Yu.

"Probably something stupid like a movie room or relaxation center," Yukiko said, "It's always something dumb like that."

The four hung out for the rest of lunch until they returned to their class, several students submitting ideas in the box at the front. The two student leaders came back up front and opened the box.

"Yosuke," the male student said with a look of disappointment on his face, "Sexual massage parlor is not appropriate, and don't sign your name on the sheet you idiot."

"What?" he screamed, "I didn't even submit that, someone's screwing with me!" He heard another chuckle from the back. "I know it was you man, knock it off!" he yelled back at him.

"Next, we have…" the male student let out another sigh, "We're not doing the group date café." He continued to pour through the suggestions, "Group café date…group café date… group café date… school strip club!?"

The female leader slammed her fists down on the table, "Do you guys think this is a joke?" The class all started giggling as he continued to read off the suggestions as the female student leader continued to lecture them.

"This one just says, 'I want Narukami's steak skewer behind the bleachers tonight!'" Yu smiled as he shot a look at Chie who rolled her eyes; a few giggles coming from the back of the room again. "Okay, since it's clear none of you want to take this seriously, congratulations, we're doing the group café again!" Yosuke let out a loud groan realizing he had to do all that pointless work again.

Class ended and the four walked out of the school. "Oh hey, me and Yukiko are going to look at apartments, care to join us?" Yosuke said to Chie and Yu.

"That seems kinda personal," Chie said, "I don't know if we should be joining you two."

"Its fine," Yukiko giggled, "Beside I'm sure you two are going to look at apartments soon."

"Actually, we already have a place lined up," Yu said, "It's brand new, our parents are going to be helping us pay for it while we're off at school, of course we're still gonna need some part time jobs, but it'll be fun."

"Well unfortunately some of us have to pay for it up front with our own money," Yosuke said, "We've been crunching the numbers trying to figure out how it's all going to work. Come on, we gotta keep to the schedule, the land lords aren't going to be happy if we're late." The four walked off heading towards the apartment complexes they wanted to visit.

***Later***

"Holy crap, I've completely underestimated the cost of apartments," Yosuke groaned, "This is our last resort." The four approached a relatively old and rundown apartment complex, the place eerily familiar to them.

"What is it about this place," Yu said, "This place feels…odd."

"Yeah, I don't like it," Yukiko said.

"Let's just go in and take a look," Yosuke said as they entered inside, meeting up with the manager at the desk.

"Oh, you are those two students looking for an place to live next year," the manager said, "I have two places coming up, one pretty cheap compared to the other, so if you're looking to save money."

"Why is it so cheap," Yu said looking at the prices of the respective apartments, "That's practically a steal, it's doesn't lack plumbing or heat I hope."

The manager sighed, "Legally, I have to tell you it's been hard selling that apartment because it used to belong to that serial killer who killed those people last year." The four's faces turned completely pale, realizing where they were.

"I…I wanna look at the other apartment," Yukiko said. The four lead them up to the other apartment, opening it up for them to see.

"It's so… small," Chie said walking around the place, there was a small living room area where a couch and TV could go, a small kitchen area, a small bedroom, and a really small bathroom.

"This is where we're gonna have to live," Yosuke said, "I'm sorry Yukiko, but we're on a budget and unless you wanna go live in that other creepy place or on the street, this is home."

"We could always just… live with our parents," Yukiko said.

"I guess…" Yosuke sighed, "I really don't though and I'm tired of sneaking around to spend time alone time with you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I want a place we both can call home."

"Home," Yukiko said as she went over to the fridge and opened it, "We can make this work, right?"

"Together," Yosuke said as the two kissed. Yu and Chie we're in the bedroom looking around.

"This place is a mess," Yu said, "I really hope our place isn't like this."

"You said it was new, so probably not," Chie said.

"Well let's hope so," Yu laughed, "Hard to believe only a few more months left and they'll have moved in here and we'll be gone."

"Time is just flying right by," Chie nervously laughed, the two pondering what the future had in store for them.

***Later that night***

Yosuke and Yukiko lay next to each other in bed, both of the heavily gasping from their recent activities. They were in Yukiko's parent's bed, mostly due to the size and that Yukiko's parents are not home. Yukiko rolled over, putting her hand on Yosuke's chest.

"I love you," she purred into his ear as Yosuke continued to catch his breath.

"I love you too," he laughed as he pulled Yukiko in closer to him, "And I love your parents for going out to dinner that was so far away," he said, stroking her hair with his hand. The two laid there in silence for a long time as they just listened to each other breathe. Yosuke opened his eyes, looking over at the nearby dresser.

"Your dad smokes?" he reached over and picked up the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Yukiko said.

"…You wanna try?" Yosuke asked.

"But, we're underage and my dad will get mad if we smoke those!" Yukiko gasped.

"It's one pack, he can buy another one," Yosuke opened it up; "We can try one and if we don't like it we'll simply stop. You can't say you're not a little curious as to what it's like?"

"A little… okay, just one!" Yukiko said. He reached inside and pulled out two small cigarettes handing one to Yukiko. Yosuke reached over for the lighter on the nightstand as well and started it up.

"So we just put the cigarettes in our mouth like this," Yosuke said as he put it in his mouth, Yukiko doing the same, "Then I guess we just put the flame here… and inhale." The two put their cigarettes together and lit them at the same time with the lighter, both inhaling.

"AGH!" Yukiko coughed, "This is awful!"

"Yeah!" Yosuke coughed too, "It's like eating dirt!" The two continued to cough as they tried to smoke their respective cigarettes.

"You know, ignoring the horrible taste, you get used to the smoke pretty quick," Yosuke said as he took another inhale, "You just gotta do it a lot I guess." The two finished off the cigarettes, disposing of the buds in the trash as they continued to lie in bed.

"When's your dad coming home?" Yosuke asked.

"A little while, we got some time," Yukiko pondered, "Can we have another cigarette?"

"Absolutely!" Yosuke quickly grabbed the pack and gave her one and took one for himself, "Man, this ain't half bad!"

"I agree," Yukiko smiled, "Take the pack, we can hide it from my dad and we can smoke it later. I'm sure he'll just think he misplaced it or something." The two chatted for a little while longer, enjoying the company of smoke.

***The next night***

"Hey!" Yosuke ran over to Yukiko, "Did you get more?" The two were walking home from school on their way to Yu's house to hang out.

"No! My dad hasn't left them in the open!" Yukiko panicked.

"Shit! I really want one!" Yosuke groaned, "We went through that pack like it was nothing yesterday!"

"Who knew smoking was so fun?" Yukiko said as she grabbed Yosuke's hand and firmly grasped it in hers, "We should get more though, like now!" The two continued to walk on their way to Yu's house, meeting up with everyone in the living room per usual. Nanako was watching television with them.

"I'm home!" Dojima said, "What are you all doing here?"

"Just chilling out," Yu said, "Spending time with Nanako."

"EGGS!" Kanji yelled out at the television.

"Kanji, the question was about books," Naoto told him.

"Damn it I misheard them," Kanji stomped his foot into the ground.

"Swear!" Nanako pointed to the jar.

"Shit!" Kanji yelled out again as he covered his mouth, "I mean… dang it."

"Watch your language Kanji, I mean goddamn it!" Chie laughed as Nanako turned her head to her, "Sorry!"

"Enough with the swearing!" Dojima said.

"I can swear too!" Teddie leaped up, "Fuck shit damn dick coc…"

"TEDDIE!" Yu yelled, "Enough! Holy shit dude."

"SWEAR!" Nanako was yelling at Yu now.

"See now you're fucking swearing!" Rise joined in on the fun.

"Yeah Yu, watch your language man, there's a fucking child around!" Yosuke mocked him.

"Hey Yosuke," Yu turned to him, "Since I already am putting about 5000 yen in the jar, go fuck yourself."

"WOAH!" Yukiko laughed, "Don't say that to Yosuke."

"Bullshit, he started it!" Yu was angry now and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Yukiko.

"Kiss my fucking ass Yu," Yukiko laughed.

"ALRIGHT!" Dojima yelled, "ENOUGH, NO MORE FOUL LANGUAGE, EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Swear!" the entire group said in unison as Dojima went over at ripped the jar off the fridge and slammed it down in front of them.

"Everyone put 2000 yen in, now!" Dojima scolded.

"I didn't even swear!" Naoto defended herself.

"Well since you are putting money in you get to now," Kanji said.

"Really?" Naoto asked.

"No!" Dojima said.

"Fuck that fucking shit I wanna swear!" Naoto said out loud as the entire group began laughing. Everyone pulled out their money and put it into the jar.

"What's the money even going to be used for anyways?" Yosuke asked.

"Rainy Day fund," Dojima said, "And if you guys keep this kind of activities up it'll be full by the end of the week." Dojima smiled as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a packet of smokes. Yukiko and Yosuke's eyes both immediately turned towards the pack as Dojima began striking the bottom. He grabbed one and set it down on the counter, heading out to the backyard to smoke himself.

"Yosuke," Yukiko whispered as she nudged him off the couch. Yosuke casually got up, strolling over to the sink pretending to wash his hands.

"Hey, uh, is that a blimp?" Yosuke said as he pointed out of the window. Everyone turned and looked as Yosuke quickly swiped the pack and put them in his own pocket, "Never mind, just a cloud. It's getting kinda late Yukiko, maybe we should go home."

"Your right," she said as she got off the couch.

"It's barely 4:00!" Chie said.

"I got homework and you know, studies, and stuff," Yosuke said as the two headed quickly for the door, "See you later, don't wait up!" The two closed the door, proceeding to rush away from the house.

"What's there problem?" Dojima asked as he came in.

"Who knows, those two are an odd couple," Kanji said. Dojima walked over to the counter, looking at the blank spot. He looked over at the group who was still watching television together. Dojima went over and grabbed the remote shutting it off as he stood in front of the television.

"Alright, hand them over!" he said as he extended his hand out.

"Hand what over?" Yu asked.

"Don't play dumb, you kids stole my cigarettes," Dojima said.

"No we didn't," Rise said.

"I left them right on the counter and now they are gone," Dojima said, "Explain that to me."

"Yosuke stole them," Teddie smiled, "He distracted everyone and took them and he left with Yukiko just now!"

"Yosuke stole them?" Chie asked, "How do you know."

"Bearipheral vision, nothing gets past this bear," Teddie laughed.

"Yosuke doesn't smoke," Yu said, "The kid has never shown an interest or signs of that."

"Well that doesn't matter, he's underage and shouldn't have them, Nanako stay here" Dojima grabbed his coat and headed out the door, the group following him. Meanwhile in an alley a couple blocks away, Yosuke and Yukiko had lit up and were embracing their cigarettes.

"Oh dear god this is amazing!" Yosuke smiled.

"I know, it's even better when you have to work for it!" Yukiko laughed, "After this we'll have to be more careful, we can't keep stealing entire packs."

"Right, we'll grab two or four at a time every once and a while and enjoy them, like a spontaneous treat," Yosuke explained.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Dojima yelled as he came around the corner, the two smokers stunned as Yosuke dropped the pack on the ground. The rest of the group coming around as well making the shocking discovery.

"Yukiko!" Chie gasped at her as she ran over and grabbed the cigarette out of their mouth, "And you Yosuke! Shame on both of you!" Chie quickly grabbed the other cigarette out of Yosuke's mouth and stomped them into the dirt along with the pack near Yosuke.

"Damn it those were mine!" Dojima scolded, "When did you two start smoking."

"Yesterday, we tried some of Yukiko's dad's and we like it!" Yosuke said as Yukiko looked over at him, "Just sayin!"

"Come on man, you shouldn't smoke," Kanji said, "Shit's unhealthy for you. You two are going to get sick or something… Naoto, you're smart, explain it."

"Cigarettes contain benzopyrene, a chemical that leads to lung cancer," Naoto said, "Scientists know that when benzopyrene enters the body, it changes to benzopyrene diolepoxide and attaches to the receptors on the P53 gene, the gene which causes lung cancer. The BPDE attaches to the P53 gene in three specific locations and causes pre-cancerous changes to the lung tissue, specifically…" Naoto droned on.

"I didn't ask for a freakin science lecture!" Yosuke said, "Speak the common tongue!"

Naoto sighed, "Fine! You will get cancer and die if you continue to smoke, which is a very painful and drawn out death. Better?"

"Yeah," Kanji said as he patted her on the back, "You're a wonderful woman."

"Uh… thank you?" Naoto was somewhat creeped out by Kanji.

"Think of Nanako guys, you really want to be that kind of role model for her?" Yu went over to them, "Don't you wanna be around and play with her and go out to places with her. You can't smoke in Junes, so imagine having to constantly leave the table to do this."

"…" Dojima was feeling guilty now as the group continued to lay on Yukiko and Yosuke.

"It's my body," Yosuke said, "I can smoke if I want!"

"I'll tell your mom," Chie said.

"You wouldn't!" Yosuke growled at her.

"You better believe it!" Chie yelled back, "And same goes for you Yukiko!"

"Alright! No more cigarettes!" Yosuke gave in, "Damn it… can we at least have one more!"

"No!" Chie said.

"I'm quitting too," Dojima said as the entire group looked at him, "You guys are right, I'm not setting a good role model for Nanako and I shouldn't do it around her anymore."

"The three of you can detox together!" Rise said, "You can be partners in this."

"No offense, but it'd be a little weird hanging out with Yu's uncle," Yosuke rubbed his hair.

"None taken," Dojima chuckled, "…"

"…" Yosuke grunted back.

***A couple days later***

"How goes the quitting?" Yu ran up with Chie to Yosuke and Yukiko's sides.

"Fine!" Yukiko angrily grunted at the two, "Just leave us alone!"

"You still mad at us for making you quit?" Chie asked.

"What do you think?" Yosuke mocked her, "I'm so angry right now! Every little thing annoys the shit out of me right now! I just wanna have a smoke!"

"Let's check on Dojima later tonight, I figure the three of us could have a chat and see how it's going." Yu told them.

"At this point I'm risking just letting you tell my parents so I can smoke again," Yosuke said, "Seriously dude, you have no idea how bad I want one right now. I'd go as far as telling the school about our hot springs adventures just to have one puff."

"No!" Chie said, "We made a mutual agreement that what happened that night at The Amagi Inn stays with us and us only… and Yu's mom."

"And probably his dad," Yukiko said as Yu looked at her with anger in his eyes, "What? She probably communicates stuff like that to her husband."

"Let's not think about that. Right now, let's head over to Yu's place and relax together, I wanna make sure you two aren't smoking." The four continued on their way.

***A couple hours later***

"Dad's home!" Nanako smiled as her father slammed the door open, "Hi dad."

"Hmmm," Dojima grunted loudly as he stormed into the house and threw his coat on the table. He sat down on the couch, the four kids all sitting and watching television together. Dojima quickly reached over and turned it off, much to Nanako's displeasure.

"Dad I wanna watch television!" Nanako said.

"Damn it can't a man just get two minutes of absolute silence around here!" he practically yelled at Nanako.

"Don't mind him Nanako, he's trying to stop smoking, "I take it's not going well."

"Of course not, I've smoked everyday for the past decade or so, it's not easy going cold turkey like this," Dojima whined.

"I've only smoked a few times and this is pretty bad," Yosuke said, "I feel sick right now." He looked over as Dojima reached into his pocket and began chewing on some nicotine gum he bought, "Can…uh… me and Yukiko get some of that."

"No," Dojima said, "Against the law to give this to minors."

"Come on!" Yukiko slammed her fists on the table, "Gimme gimme!"

"No!" Dojima said, "Get your own."

"Wow, it's like dealing with three children," Yu laughed, "Just hang in there, I'm sure it'll all be over soon."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE MAKE IT STOP!" Yosuke howled out.

"SWEAR!" Nanako said as the group all groaned in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is bullshit," Yosuke muttered as he continued to put up decorations for the classroom, "I should've submitted something stupid, like a candy eating completion or talking room, now I gotta do all this again."

"Well at least you don't have to stick around this room like last time," Chie said as she and Yukiko blew up balloons, "That's their problem." The entire class was putting together the classroom; the students who originally pitched the idea seemed really excited about it.

"Place looks amazing guys," the male student leader said, "I guess you guys can all go, except for you three," he pointed at three guys near the front. Yosuke looked relieved as he grabbed Yukiko by the hand and ran quickly out of the café. Yu walked over to Chie.

"You wanna get outta here," Yu asked, "Or maybe you wanna stick around?"

"Hell no," Chie said as the two walked outside into the decorated hallway, all the classrooms full of something.

"Let's go explore, I heard some students are doing another haunted house and it's suppose to be REALLY scary," Yu said to Chie, "But don't worry, I'll protect you." Chie let out a nervous laugh. The two toured around, grabbing various free foods and having fun. The eventually arrived at the haunted house, outside was Kanji dressed head to toe like a vampire.

"Wow, scary," Chie laughed.

"Really?" Kanji said, "People have been laughing at me all day."

"Yeah that eyeliner is terrifying," Yu laughed while Kanji moaned. The entered the darkened classroom, some spooky music. The haunted house stunk, to say the least up until they got near the end when a familiar face jumped out.

"BOO! I'M THE INABA SERIAL KILLER," a small figure said who was dressed in a suit wearing a makeshift paper cut out of Adachi's face, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Chie freaked out for a split second and reacted by delivering a kick straight to the face.

"AHH!" the figure said falling to the ground, "Damn it Chie!" Naoto slid the mask off, "It was a joke."

"I'm so sorry!" Chie said helping Naoto up, "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Naoto said getting up, "Just, calm down, Adachi is still in jail and I feel the last place he would come is to the haunted house at the local high school." Chie continued to apologize as they left. The two wandered around for a little bit as they eventually ran into Yosuke and Yukiko again.

"Having fun?" Yu asked Yosuke.

"Yeah," Yosuke replied, "You guys wanna go upstairs and check on the group date café, I wanna see the look of pure boredom on their face; it'll make me feel better for when I had to do it." The four walked back upstairs, but much to their surprise there was a large crowd around the group café and the inside was packed.

"Oh what the hell!" Yosuke yelled, "What's going on here?" the four walked over looking inside to see what was going on. Inside it appeared to a several tables with several people sitting around them. Yosuke made his way inside with the group. "How the hell did you get all these people in here?"

"Because I offered more than just a dating experience," the guy in charge said to Yosuke, "Do you four want to join in the fun?

"Not really," Yosuke said.

"Yeah…you two are obviously too pussy whipped by your women to have fun like this," the man said as his friends all laughed at them.

"I'm not pussy whipped," Yu said.

Yosuke quickly grabbed Yukiko and Chie and Yu and they sat down at the nearest open table as several people watched them. "So, how does this work compared to mine?" Yosuke asked.

"You see those numbers in front of you, those are your assigned numbers and you take turns, you either draw a card from truth pile or the dare pile," he explained, "It's pretty steamy." The four all blushed, "Chie, you're number one, so draw!"

"I…uh…" Chie drew a card from the truth pile, "Okay," she smiled, "I bet this will be fun!" she laughed and looked at the card, "Name your favorite sex position…what?!" Chie blushed, "I'm not saying that! Screw your game!"

"Rules are rules Chie!" the leader of the group said, "You guys aren't getting out of here until you each take one turn."

Chie sighed, "Fine, I like being on top," she put her head down. The group all laughing and gave a big thumbs up to Yu as Yukiko drew a card from the truth pile.

"Okay," Yukiko said "Spit or Swallow?" Yukiko blushed as the guys all waited for her answer. "I…uh…swallow?"

"Nice!" Some guy ran up hi-fiving Yosuke as he drew a card from the truth pile.

"Are you a virgin?" Yosuke groaned, "What do you guys think?" The guys all cheered as Yukiko put her head down as well. "Well Yu, time to reveal some dirty secrets." Yu reached over to the truth pile, quickly grabbing a card from the dare pile.

"Kiss the guy or girl to either your left or right," Yu said as he looked to his left and right. He was the furthest left on his side of the table and to his right… Yosuke.

"HELL NO!" Yosuke said shooting up, "THAT CROSSES THE LINE, NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!" Chie and Yukiko shot up too as Yosuke pushed his way out of the room. Chie and Yukiko quickly followed along with Yu. The group was still laughing about Yosuke freaking out.

"Just ignore them," Yukiko said as she went up to Yosuke, "There a bunch of losers. That guy probably never even had a girlfriend."

"Actually he dated Ai for a month… then she dumped him and he cried in front of the whole basketball team… it was actually kinda pathetic," Yu remembered the incident.

"Oh yeah, then she told him she was cheating on him with Kou because he was cheating on her with that one chick from Okina city!" Chie said, "That was the most brutal thing I've ever heard about, but he deserved it."

"Anything else you guys want to do?" Yukiko asked.

"They're holding a dance in the main hall," Chie said, "That might be fun."

Yosuke got a huge smile across his face, "That'll be plenty of fun," he grabbed Yukiko and the four walked off to the dance. Inside, a bunch of people were dancing to music when they spotted a familiar face.

"Hey guys," Rise said as she ran over to hug Chie and Yukiko, "You guys wanna dance? We're going to be dancing all night!" The group went out to the floor and begun to dance with one another and having a wonderful time.

"Damn Yu's got some moves," Rise said, "Maybe we should all go on tour, be a dance party crew? Imagine a life of nothing but dancing at clubs and schools and concerts."

"I don't know if I could dance my entire life," Yukiko said, "It's pretty exhausting… where's Yosuke?" The four looked around seeing Yosuke had apparently bailed on them, but he soon returned. "Where did you go?" Yukiko asked.

"I was making some arrangements," Yosuke said as he began to dance again.

The song stopped and the DJ in charge yelled into his mic, "Alright, it's time for some slllloooowwww dancing, so get up nice and personal with that special guy or gal." Yosuke grabbed Yukiko and pulled her in tight.

"You okay Rise?" Yu asked, "I'm sorry Teddie couldn't be here to dance with you, I'm sure he would be all over you."

"I'm fine," Rise smiled softly, "I'm kinda tired anyways, go dance with Chie, have fun," she walked off and out of the room, much to the disappointment of many of the single men in the room.

"How are you doing?" Chie asked Yu as the two danced.

"Fine, why you asking?" Yu asked.

"I worry about you," Chie said, "I know you say your fine, but we've been through so much since you came to this town, I worry."

"Don't," Yu said holding her close, "All that is behind us, I love you." The two shared a brief kiss, followed by a brief giggle from Chie. "What?"

"Yosuke doesn't know how to slow dance," Chie said pointing at him, Yosuke awkwardly squeezing her entire body, Yukiko uncomfortable trying to dance as her body was swung around.

"Good lord," Yu said, "He is so hopeless, I swear if Yukiko leaves him he's going to be alone for the rest of his life." The slow dance ended and the four dance for a little while longer, eventually leaving and heading back into the school festival. Outside, the festival was full of a ton of little kids from the other schools who had come to visit.

"Big bro!" Nanako said as she ran over to the four of them.

"Nanako!" Yu said giving her a rub on the head, "I'm glad you came to the school festival again!"

"I've had so much fun, I went to the haunted house again and I've been dancing and I've gotten tons of candy and food!" Nanako kept listing off all the things she had done. Nanako's teacher came up to her,

"Who are these people Nanako?" she asked.

"This is my big bro and these are his friends Chie and Yosuke and Yukiko!" she said, "They like to hang out with each other and they are in the same grade. Big bro and Chie got in trouble because they had sex and I watched!" The entire group cringing as soon as the words left their mouth.

"Um, okay," the teacher said as she and Nanako left.

"Every time," Yu groaned. The four looked off in the distance as the student in charge of the café date was being dragged into the office, the teacher yelling at him after several of the younger students had wandered in and asked about the game.

"Serves him right," Yosuke said, "You guys wanna get out of here."

"We still have the beauty pageant and cross dressing competition," Chie said, "Don't you wanna stick around for that?"

"Please tell me you didn't sign us up again?" said Yosuke, "You did, didn't you?"

"Nope, we checked and made sure none of us are signed up for anything," Yukiko said, "A lot of people signed up since last year, I guess you four broke the barrier."

"Yeah, good for us for being so progressive," Yu groaned, "I wanna go home."

"I have a better idea," Yosuke said, "Follow me guys." The three followed Yosuke outside to behind the school. Yosuke took them behind a nearby bush and pulled out a huge bottle of liquor. "I snuck this out of Junes… smell it, it smells and tastes like chocolate chip cookies!"

Yu grabbed it and took a sniff and a sip, "Holy shit, this does taste like chocolate chip cookies!" Yu took a huge swig and they continued to pass to bottle around. Eventually, in almost no time, they had finished off the entire bottle.

"Hey Yu," Yosuke slurred out, "Can I ask you a question? Back in the café, did you want to kiss me?"

Yu laughed, "Do you wanna kiss me?"

"Do I?" He spurted out, "Maybe." Yukiko and Chie looked at Yosuke and started laughing.

"You actually wanna kiss Yu?" Chie laughed, "Yosuke, you are gay!"

"What? No! You're gay!" Yosuke defended himself, "I bet deep downyou wanna kiss Yukiko! Admit it!"

"What?" Chie shouted while blushing, "I do not!"

"I'd kiss Chie," Yukiko proudly declared. The four began looking at each other. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was Yu just trying to break the sexual tension between the four that had existed for quite some time, but he swallowed his pride and said the following.

"Let's do it then!" Yu said, "Kiss me Yosuke and Chie can kiss Yukiko!"

"Not here," Yosuke looked around and got up. He stumbled over to a nearby shed where the school kept some equipment. Yosuke opened the door and the four entered and shut the door behind them. Inside, Yosuke flipped the light switch on and the four stood by each other.

"Okay, whatever happens in here does not leave this room. We cannot tell our parents, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, Rise, or anyone else as long as we live." Yosuke said as seriously as possible, "Agree?" The three nodded and waited for someone to make a move.

"I think I should kiss Yukiko," Yu said, "I'll kiss her, you kiss Chie, then those two kiss and we kiss. That way, we all have kissed one another and nobody can hold anything against each other, okay?"

"I am not going to let you kiss my girlfriend," Yosuke said.

"But you get to kiss Chie!" Yukiko said, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Yukiko pushed Yosuke towards Chie, the two standing right up next to each other. Chie let out a nervous laugh as Yosuke bent down and the two shared a kiss.

"Okay that's enough," Yu said, "She's my girlfriend, remember?"

"Yeah…I just," Yosuke said, "I've always kinda had… a… crush on Chie."

"You have?" Chie said, "Yosuke…"

"I was so pissed when you two started dating," Yosuke said, "I've always been jealous of Yu and I hated that he took someone I liked. I kinda thought Chie was my best shot at actually dating an attractive girl around here. Now I'm happy or you two." Yosuke let out a brief smile, "Now get over here and kiss my girlfriend."

Yu walked over to Yukiko, passionately kissing her. Yukiko let out a big moan as she wrapped her hands around Yu's head. The two separate, Yukiko blushing profusely from the kiss.

"That was…" Yukiko started to giggle, "Wow!"

"Remember when I tried to get Yu to date you?" Chie asked Yukiko, "It was the first date of school, we were walking home and I was trying so hard to get you a boyfriend."

"And now I have one," Yukiko said as she went over to Yosuke and hugged him, "I've had a bit of a crush on Yosuke if we're all being honest."

"Really?" Chie said, "I knew it, I mean, you came to his defense all those months ago when we were teasing him. When did you develop those feelings exactly?"

"Well, I remember the day; it was a few months after Yu came to Inaba. I got into an argument with my dad and I was really mad at him. I went to school and I was really sad, Chie was trying to cheer me up, but it really wasn't helping. I remember Yosuke came up to me during lunch and offered me some of his food and joked around with me, and it made me happy and I forgot all about the fight. Ever since then I've always had some feelings for Yosuke, but I didn't understand what they were until recently," Yukiko told the three, "I had a crush on him."

"Yukiko…" Yosuke said, "I don't know what to say."

"I know what you should say," Yukiko said.

"What?" Yosuke asked.

"Kiss me Yu!" Yukiko started to laugh. Yosuke sighed and went over to Yu, the two locking eyes.

"You ready bro?" Yosuke said. Yu grabbed Yosuke's head and gave him a passionate kiss; the two of them actually enjoying it more than they thought.

"That wasn't half bad," Yu said, "You're a good kisser."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself partner," Yosuke said as the two looked towards Chie and Yukiko. Yukiko quickly ran over, ramming her tongue down Chie's throat, the sounds of passionate moans coming from between them. Yu and Yosuke quickly exchanged a fist bump as the two girls kissed each other.

"Wow!" Chie started to laugh as Yukiko stopped kissing her, "That was amazing! I feel great!"

"I know," Yu said. The four of them sat down next to each other, enjoying the sounds of silence as they sat around in the dimly lit shed.

"I don't think I can walk home," Yu said as he sat down next to the wall, "Do you guys mind if we just nap here for the night?" The three agreed as Yu pulled his phone out and dialed, "Hey, the guys and us are going to crash at The Amagi Inn for the night, don't worry about me, okay?" The other three called their parents, sounding as sober as they could and using the same excuse. The four talked for a little while longer before they drifted off to sleep.

***The Next Day***

The eight were sitting around Junes. The four woke up in the shed during the wee morning hours and sneaking out of the school grounds and heading off home. They decided to meet up with everyone at Junes later that day, having a fun day out with everyone.

"Where did you four go off to?" Kanji asked, "Me and Naoto were looking everywhere for you. You didn't leave the country again or anything?"

"More like the planet," Yosuke smiled as Yukiko gave him a slap.

"What are you talking about?" Rise asked.

"Just ignore him," Chie said, "He's just being an idiot. What's the plan for today, anybody wanna do anything or are we just having a lazy day off?"

"A nice lazy day off sounds fun," Yu said, "God knows I need it."

"I have an idea," Rise said, "I think; you four guys could use… a makeover!"

"A makeover?" Yosuke said, "Last time that happened we ended up dressed up like a girl in front of the school, so no thanks."

"I'm talking about we go buy you some new clothes, we get some haircut, a pedicure and manicure," Rise explained, "I'll make you a deal, whoever goes along with it gets a… dip in the hot springs with us again." The four guys perked up at the sound of that.

"Like during Golden week?" Teddie gasped, "I'll do my beary best to win!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Yosuke declared. The eight got up and went into a nearby clothing store in Junes.

"I think this shirt would look great on you Yosuke," said Yukiko as she held the shirt up to Yosuke.

"Whatever you think my love," Yosuke smiled.

"You're really happy about all this," Yu said, "More than I thought."

"I just want that bath," Yosuke told Yu, "I'm getting it no matter what, so don't try to top me Yu, you're gonna lose this battle." The four went into the changing room, trying on various outfits. After a couple hours, they bought their new clothes and left.

"I feel like a little kid," Kanji said. He was wearing a really tight t-shirt with a penguin on it, "Why am I wearing this?"

"I like penguins," Naoto said.

"I made some appointments just now across town at a salon," Rise said, "You guys are getting a haircut a manicure and a pedicure."

"Let's go!" Yosuke yelled grabbing Yu and Kanji and Teddie and running out the door. The four girls followed laughing.

***Across Town, later at the spa***

"Ta-da!" Yosuke yelled coming out of the spa, his hair was now cut short and his hands shiningly clean.

"Wow Yosuke, you look great!" Yukiko said, the other three guys coming out. Yu's hair was now cut down too and somewhat spiked while Teddie's was long and flowing. Kanji hadn't changed his hair at all besides cleaning up the sides and neck a little.

"You all look great," Chie said, "I don't know if we can decide who to give the prize to."

"We need a tie-breaker, something else you need to do…" Rise said looking at the spa and then smiled, "I got it… body waxing."

"I ain't doing that!" Kanji said, "No way!"

"I'll do it!" Teddie said.

"Sorry Teddie, you literally are hairless besides your head, there's no point in getting one," Rise said as Teddie fell to the ground in defeat, "I guess it's down to Yosuke and Yu."

"I'll wax my chest," Yosuke said, "I'm in it to win it! Plus it'll make it a lot smoother for you girls to feel while we are in the springs."

Yu smiled, pondering if he should let Yosuke win or not, but he wanted to bathe with the girls too and knew exactly what to do. He walked up to the counter, smiling, "And I think I will take… a… Brazilian Bikini Wax." The entire group gasped after the statement.

"Dude," Yosuke said, "That's…"

"You're going to cry," Rise said, "I'm being serious, that is so painful for a man you have no idea what you are signing up for. Just wax your legs or something," she pleaded.

"Or better yet, just let me win it," Yosuke said in a panic. Yu pulled his wallet out and paid the lady at the counter.

"Well Yosuke, should we go get ready?" Yu asked. The two guys going back to the changing area to strip down and put on their towels. Yu and Yosuke entered the waxing area, the six sitting next to the tables. Yosuke laid down, getting ready for his wax. The lady came in with the supplies.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Yosuke asked Rise.

"A little," Rise said. The lady applied some wax to Yosuke's chest.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Yosuke said. The lady pulled the first strip off of his chest, followed by the most painful screaming from Yosuke. Yu got really nervous, the gravity of his situation setting in.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked.

"I,I,I,I," Yosuke managed to mutter out, "Holy!" The lady pulled another strip, Yosuke letting out a huge cry, tears rolling out of his eyes, "SHIT!"

"Yu," Kanji said looking at him, "This is going to be like a hundred times more painful for you. She'll basically doing this to you in an area far more sensitive than that."

"He'll probably be fine," Chie said cringing as the lady pulled another strip, Yosuke letting out a horrible scream. This went on for another ten minutes or so until Yosuke was completely waxed. His entire chest was bright red and he was softly crying to himself.

"Yu, don't do this," Yukiko pleaded as she comforted Yosuke, helping him up as he walked off to the changing area.

"I gotta do it," Yu said. He got on the table and the lady came back and pulled a curtain over the lower half of his body, getting the wax ready. Yu closed his eyes, getting ready for the worst.

"You look like you're ready to give birth," Chie laughed, "It's certainly going to sound like it."

The lady pulled the first strip, followed by the loudest and most painful scream coming from Yu.

"It's a billion times worse than I could have ever imagined!" Yu shouted. The next hour consisted of a living hell for Yu. The pain only getting worse and worse, and there was so much blood. Yu was basically sobbing on the table from the pain. Finally, it was all over. Yu got up, his entire body was completely red from pain, and he was basically wearing a bandage diaper from the bleeding.

"Did…did I win?" Yu said as the entire group had to carry him back to the changing area to dress him.

"Just…no," Rise said, "Nobody wins, you two can't bathe now because you're in so much pain." Yu managed to get dressed with his friends, basically limping his way out of the salon. He had to walk super slowly, each step more painful than the last.

"Give it to Yosuke," Yu groaned, "Just get me home and let me die." The group all helped Yu get back to his house. Yu entered, still limping and moaning with every step. Inside, Dojima and Nanako were watching television when they heard his moans.

"Are you okay?" Dojima asked Yu as he leaned against the wall.

"No," Yu said, "I just went through death itself."

"Do you need to go to the hospital," Dojima came up to him, "You can barely walk, what happened?"

"I got," Yu took a couple of deep breaths to stop shaking, "I got a bikini wax today."

"What?" Dojima's eyes widened, "Good god, why would you do that?"

"It was a dare," Yu said, "Can you help me up the stairs? I wanna go to bed." Dojima grabbed Yu, helping him up the stairs as he cried softly. He lay down on the bed, passing out almost instantly.

***The next day at school* **

Yu shuffled to school, still extremely sore from yesterday. He was walking as slowly as possible, stopping almost every minute. He looked over and saw Yosuke who had his shirt unbuttoned and was trying to walk without agitating his skin.

"Hey dude," Yosuke said as he approached Yu, "You in pain too?"

"What do you think?" he remarked, "I can barely stand and sitting hurts just as much. I'm not sure what to do!"

"The lady said it last 24 hours or so, so hopefully we'll feel better this afternoon," Yosuke said as he put Yu's shoulder over his and the two walked along to school. They eventually arrived in the classroom, Yu sitting down on the hard chair, feeling like death itself.

"How are you?" Chie asked him.

"I'm in so much pain it isn't even funny," Yu said, "The aspirin I took a few hours ago isn't doing anything and neither is this chair."

"I'm so sorry," Chie said, "We shouldn't have put you up to the waxing, Yosuke looks like he's in pain too."

"Yosuke's got the hot springs to make up for it," Yu sighed, "Ouch I'm in so much pain right now."

"Don't worry, I think everyone here earned some sort of reward for going through with everything," Chie purred into Yu's ear.

"Sup Hanamura!?" the man who was in charge of the group date café from before came up to Yosuke, for a hi-five, but slammed his hand into Yosuke's chest followed by a howl in pain from Yosuke.

"You're a genuine dick," Yosuke keeled over in his seat.

***After School***

Class was dismissed; the four were stalking to each other after class, getting ready to go home. The teacher walked up to the four of them.

"You four are supposed to go down to the councilor's office," the teacher said before leaving. The four thought they were in trouble, quickly hurrying down into the office. Inside, they saw Rise, Kanji, Naoto, and surprisingly Teddie sitting in a circle with some middle aged lady in a suit. There were four empty chairs, the four taking their seats.

"Okay, we're all here," the lady said, "Now, there's been some... incidents with you eight recently and the school wanted me to talk to you eight, to understand why you are doing what you are doing."

"Is this going to be every day?" Kanji asked.

"Maybe once or twice a week for as long as we need," she explained, "I figured we'd start off by having you introduce yourselves to me and... let's do something fun, favorite food." She turned to her right, looking at Chie.

"I'm Chie Satonaka and my favorite food is..." said as the entire group said steak monotonically together, "Do we really need to do this, we're all friends."

"Okay…we'll skip that. The main concern is your involvement last year in a serial murder case," the therapist said, "Tell me exactly what you did."

"We did some research and managed to find the guy," Yukiko innocently said, "That's all."

"What did this research involve?" She asked.

"The television," Teddie said.

"We watched a lot of news and stuff," Yu interrupted before Teddie could spill the beans, if they told her the truth they'd probably be declared legally insane.

"I find it rather surprising a group of teenagers managed to do a better job than the police," the therapist said, "You all are very mature about it."

"Well we just kind of know a lot about ourselves," Yu said, "Very self accepting of our flaws."

"This is stupid!" Kanji said, "I don't need therapy, I'm a perfectly normal person."

"Normal people get therapy all the time, it doesn't mean you are weird or flawed or ill," the therapist said.

"He has anger issues," Naoto explained, "It's all in his psych profile I made that you received." The group all looked at Naoto as she pulled out seven files with their names on it, "Part of my job is to create profiles of people who might be suspect, and I had to create some of you guys."

"What the hell Naoto," Yu said, "Why wouldn't you tell us this? Can you explain to me what you know about me then?"

Naoto opened the file, "Yu Narukami: Based on my initial observations, he is a very expressive individual. He possesses much bravery and understanding and is quite intelligent. He often finishes any task given to him to his best ability and is the natural leader of the group."

"See, perfect," Yu said, "Kanji's right, we really don't need therapy."

"Well..." Naoto said, "Yu also appears to be extremely oblivious at times, despite these traits he often has trouble understanding some basic concepts. Also, based off his sexual profile, he appears to be harboring gay feelings towards his friends Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi, most likely due to a highly suppressed Oedipus complex, which explains why he is currently dating Chie Satonaka."

"What the hell is an Oedipus Complex?" Yosuke asked.

"It means he subconsciously wants to have sex with his mother," Naoto said.

"What?' Yu yelled, "That is absolutely disgusting Naoto, what the hell would even make you think that?"

"To be fair, you're mom is pretty hot," Yosuke said, "I'd have sex with your mom."

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Yu shouted.

"Dude, you're mom is a milf," Kanji smiled.

"What's a milf?" Teddie asked.

"I know, it's 'A mother I'd like to'…" Yukiko began to state.

"Yukiko don't you dare finish that sentence," Yu was angry.

"It's a hot mom," Rise said to Teddie, "I'm not gonna lie, I hope I still look that attractive at Yu's mom's age."

"Enough, I don't wanna hear how I wanted to have sex with my mom or how you people find her attractive, Chie is like the polar opposite of my mom," Yu was steaming mad.

Naoto held up a photo, "This is a picture of Yu's mom I took from his uncle's house when she was sixteen, the hair and face looks almost identical to Chie." They all looked at the photo with the feeling of disgust written on their faces, Yu the most.

"That's your mom?!" Kanji freaked out, "That's Chie, there's no way that's your mom! You took a photo of Chie with an old camera and different clothes and this is a prank."

"Dude… you fucked your mom!" Yosuke shouted in horror.

"I'm going to vomit," Yu said as he got up and started to gag loudly and ran out of the room.

"That is so gross!" Yosuke laughed

"Well you have an Oedipus complex too," Naoto said opening up her file and pulling out another photo of Yosuke's mom in a kimono when she was young, looking almost identical to Yukiko. Yosuke screamed, running out of the room to vomit.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww," Yukiko said, "Please tell me that Yu and Yosuke aren't like are dad's, that's just gross."

"That depends," Naoto said pulling out a couple more photos and handing them to Yukiko and Chie, "Do your father's look like them at their age?" The two fell silently ill.

"Oh God! He's even got the popped collar look Yu has!" Chie gagged.

Yukiko started gagging too, "I had sex with my dad!" The two quickly ran out of the room as well to go vomit as well.

"Okay...we're gonna take a little break," the therapist said, "Let's meet up when we are all collected again." Kanji looked over at Naoto who was looking through the files.

"So," Kanji said, "… that thing doesn't apply to us… right? You're not like my mom and I'm not your dad… you really didn't know your dad did you?"

"No," Naoto sadly said, "I never really knew my parents. I was raised by my grandfather and spent a lot of my youth alone with books and television and video games," Naoto remembered all the fond memories, "I wanted to be a detective like in the movies and help people and be that manly hero. I think that's why I'm attracted to you is because you are so… masculine, on the outside."

"Listen, I know I'm not the most… manly guy at times and I do weird things and… I really don't know what I'm saying," Kanji got angry, "Just kiss me." Naoto quickly leapt into Kanji's lap and began kissing him as Rise and Teddie sat there awkwardly waiting for the therapist to return.

***30 minutes later***

Yu, Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko all sat in silence, having thrown up everything in their stomachs.

"Now, uh," the therapist tried to comfort the group, "It's perfectly natural to date people who remind you of your parents, it's a natural phenomenon to want to find a mate that was as nurturing as your parents were."

"Can we just move on," Yu begged, "I don't wanna think about it ever again."

"Okay," the therapist said, "I guess the next issue is the incident with the hotel rooms. Now, we understand that certain activates are common amongst adults and perhaps you wanna talk about it some more?"

"Nope," Yu said, "We're perfectly fine. Just let us go."

"Are you sure?" The therapist asked calmly as a vain popped in her head, "Because I feel that…"

"Because I feel that…" Kanji began mocking her, "You guys… are sick!" The group all chuckling at Kanji's imitation of the therapist, "I feel that…feelings are the best way to… process your emotions in a healthy mannerism." The therapist getting really annoyed over the group mocking her.

"Hostility is normal in the therapy process," she said, "Kanji, explain to me how you met these people."

"We saved him inside the television," Teddie said, "He was in a bath house and we fought him."

"Huh," the therapist said.

"Yeah, we all go inside the television and fight monsters with our magical powers called Personas, our true selves," Yu explained as he and the group realized that they could say all this and she would think they were just joking.

"We ended up catching the serial killer inside the television," Yosuke laughed.

"Then we went and fought god herself and won," Chie said.

"You're mocking me," the lady sighed.

"No, we aren't mocking you," Kanji mocked back, "We have total respect for a woman in her mid fifties who settled for a job consulting a bunch of country teenagers."

"JUST LEAVE," She shouted at them to stop and opened the door, "This has been a complete failure, just leave and go home, we're not meeting again, ever," she explained as the eight all got up to leave. The lady went over to her desk and pulled out a huge bottle of whiskey and began to drink straight from the bottle, "Stupid fucking teenagers, I don't get paid enough for this shit."

They all went to the roof and sat around, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…" Kanji said, "That was awkward."

"You can say that again," Rise said. The group sat around in silence for a little while trying to figure out what so say.

"Wanna hit the hotsprings?" Yosuke looked up at everyone and smiled.

"ehhhh… why not," Chie said as the group got up to leave. Yosuke went over to Yukiko and grabbed her hand and walked along with her.

"Thanks dad," Yukiko mocked Yosuke.

"Okay mom," Yosuke mocked back.

"Gross!" Yu and Chie both said as the group all laughed together at the craziness of their situation, but then again what else were they to do? Life wasn't that bad when they thought about it.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Halloween***

Fall was coming to a close in Inaba and it was once again time for Halloween, Junes bringing in the American holiday and going bigger and better than before. The place was decorated top to bottom in holiday related items and the store was holding a big celebration with huge deals. The group sat once again in the Junes food courts. Yu and Yosuke had gotten a brilliant idea together and decided to try to grow mustaches over the past couple weeks after seeing a few celebrities start to grow some, and needless to say they looked absolutely horrendous.

"I really wish you would shave that horrible mustache off," Yukiko said to Yosuke, "It looks terrible and it feels gross to kiss you." Yosuke's mustache had come in somewhat thicker than the average pencil mustache, but it was almost blonde and the whiskers all different lengths making it look uneven.

"You say that now, but in a few months they'll be full and luxurious!" He proudly declared taking a sip of his soda, wiping away the liquid that got caught on his upper lip.

"Mine looks better than Yosuke's, right Chie?" Yu asked. His mustache had barely come in and was as silver as his hair, so it was almost invisible sharp stubble on his upper lip.

"Can you please just shave?" Chie pleaded, "They're so gross and kissing you is like kissing a cactus."

"I can't believe you two, they're not that bad," Yosuke tried to explain.

"Fine if you won't shave than neither will I," Yukiko said. Yu and Yosuke went pale as Chie agreed with Yukiko about not shaving as well

"I enjoy not shaving my legs," Chie said, "I won't really be able to wear skirts anymore, but it keeps my legs a lot warmer in the winter."

"Gross," Kanji said, "Just shave them you guys, they really do look awful."

"I've gotta ask Yosuke, what's June's planning with Halloween this year?" Naoto asked looking at the decorated food court, "This seems rather extravagant."

"A huge party with games and dancing and food and sale," Yosuke said, "There's also going to be a costume contest."

"You guys getting dressed up as anything," Rise asked the group, "I mean, Yu and Yosuke are obviously going as 13 year olds who haven't learned to shave yet." the group laughed as the two felt bad about their attempts at facial hair.

"If you must know, I haven't decided yet," Yosuke said, "But, I know that Yukiko should go as some sexy, like a nurse or cat."

"A sexy cat?" Yukiko said, "Do they even make costumes like that?"

"They make sexy costumes of anything," Yu said, "I saw a sexy ninja... I think it'd look good on Chie. In fact, let's go buy our costumes right now." The eight got up and went into the costume section at Junes, looking through all the outfits.

"Sexy nurse...sexy police officer... sexy ninja!" Yu said pulling it out for Chie.

"I'm not wearing that; I might as well go topless!" Chie exclaimed, "Rise, look how low cut this is!" Rise walked out of the nearby changing room, dressed as a sexy maid. The guys all drooled as she spun around showing off her body.

"Hello, can I serve you master?" Rise laughed.

"Those legs go on for days!" Yosuke whistled as Yukiko scolded him shortly after.

"Beary sexy," Teddie said, "but not as sexy as me!" Teddie burst out of the changing room as well, showing off his sexy maid outfit, the guys all groaning and looking away in disgust.

"Wow," Yukiko purred as Teddie showed his costume off.

"Oh, so it's okay when YOU do it!" Yosuke said at Yukiko.

"Teddie, that's a girl's costume," Kanji said, "Just wear your bear outfit, it's so much easier for you."

"Actually, I have a better idea," Chie said, "We'll go as these sexy costumes if you go along with us in the same costume!"

"No!" Yosuke shouted, "I...Damn it! I don't wanna wear a dress again!"

"It's not a dress," Yukiko said, "It's a professional medical worker's outfit… with leg nettings."

"Well it looks like you guys are in for a fun night," Kanji laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Naoto said, "Your going as a sexy police officer with me."

"Every freaking time!" Kanji yelled.

***Halloween night***

"Showtime," Yu groaned to himself as he and Chie entered Junes. The two were dressed in a sexy ninja outfit, the costume skin tight on both of them with a deep v cut in the front. Yu felt embarrassed, but even more when he saw Yosuke and Yukiko.

The sexy nurse was basically a tight white mesh shirt with a short, short skirt with leggings and high heels; it looked amazing on Yukiko, but Yosuke not so much. The four met up, getting various stares from the people who passed by. They were eventually met up by Kanji and Naoto in their sexy police outfits. The two basically were busting out of their shirts with Naoto's big chest and Kanji just being large in general.

"I really hope that's not what I have to wear as a police officer," Chie laughed trying to break the tension, "Oh look it's Rise and Teddie."

"Hey guys!" Rise said, "Wow... you guys look amazing! I think you'd two look better if you shaved those mustaches off."

"I just wanna die," Yosuke groaned, "My dad is going to kill me when he sees me dressed like this." A group of Junes' employees were already looking and laughing at Yosuke.

"It's not that bad," Kanji said, "I think I look good!"

"Big Bro!" he heard a familiar voice ring out again and looked over to see Nanako running over, a stunned and disgusted Dojima following behind her slowly still taking in what he was seeing, "What are you suppose to be?"

"A ninja," he said as Dojima came over and pulled Nanako aside.

"I don't even wanna ask," Dojima groaned, "Just... what the hell?"

"Long story," Yosuke groaned.

"Why can't you kids just be normal kids?" Dojima asked, "It's always cross dressing with you guys and inordinate levels of nudity."

"I don't know," Yu said, "It just feels...right." The group all looked at Yu weirdly as he smirked.

"Oh, by the way I signed us up for the costume contest!" Rise said.

"GREAT!" Yosuke yelled sarcastically, "As if the humiliation of wearing this in public wasn't enough, now I gotta show it off."

"Have a fun night," Dojima said as Nanako was still chowing down on all the candy she got, "Nanako! I told you that's enough candy for tonight, you're gonna get a stomach ache!" The two walked off as the eight went off as well to explore Junes.

"Anyone wanna bob for apples?" Yosuke asked as they arrived at a big tank surround by several students.

"Hey Naoto," one of the guys walked up to her, Yosuke recognizing him as the same guy who held the group date café, and who happened to be the same guy he punched in the face back at the summer festival. He had been a major asshole to the group for no apparent reason and it was starting to get on Yosuke's nerves. "I bet you 5000 yen you can't get an apple from the tank," he waved the money in her face.

"5000 yen?!" Naoto exclaimed, "It's not even that hard of a game." she quickly ran over and bent down to get one of the apples, all the guys quickly going to the other side to watch her. She came up with an apple in her mouth, her entire top soaked in water, especially her chest.

"See!" she excitedly said after popping the apple out of her mouth and showed it to the group, realizing she had been tricked.

"I guess that outfit really doesn't have much room for a bra," the guys all laughed as Naoto covered her chest with her arms and ran behind Kanji.

"Get bent," he said as he threw the student into the tank and grabbed the money from his hand.

"Damn it Kanji I had my cell phone and shit in here!" the student yelled as he came up for air.

"Here," he handed the money to her, "Let's go get you dried off," the two walking away as Kanji continued to shield Naoto from people. The six continued to walk around, facing various harassment and looks as they participated in games. The eight eventually met up again near the stage where the costume contest was being held.

"I don't wanna do this," Yosuke said.

"Let's just get this over with," Kanji groaned as they got ready to head on stage.

"Next, we have eight students from the local high school dressed in several seductive outfits and ready for a night out on the town!" the crowd cheering and booing as the girls and guys respectively came out to the stage, "Oh my god, they're guys," the mc said surprised into the microphone Yosuke could see his dad in the far back putting his face in his hands from embarrassment, "Uh… WOW! Don't they look… different!"

"Could this get any worse?" Yu sighed as he looked over and saw the student from before holding a hose he and his friends had hooked up, "... shit" Before anyone could react, the eight were soaked and thrown off the stage by a hose with completely ice cold water.

***In the private bathroom a few minutes later***

"Assholes," Chie said as the group had locked the eight in the nearby private bathroom. They were all completely naked, drying themselves off with the nearby hand dryer at trying to dry their costumes as well.

"Why didn't we bring spare clothes?" Yosuke asked, "I'm freaking freezing in here."

"I can tell," Yu laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Chie laughed, "Oh wait, it's normally like that."

"Shut up! I just sprayed with ice cold water! Excuse my body for acting as it normally does under those circumstances," Yu said, "Are we just going to sit here naked and defeated?"

"Well, hopefully not naked much longer," Kanji said as he was trying his best to dry his shirt off, "Do you have a plan or something?"

"I do indeed," Yu said, "That jerk and his friends have been a huge pain for us since the summer festival with the group date cafe and the bobbing for apples and now this, I say we take the fight to them."

"And what is your plan?" Chie said, "You wanna spray them with a hose too?"

"Nope," Yu said, "Yosuke explain."

"So, the reason it's called trick-or-treat is because you either trick or treat people," Yosuke explained, "I figure some tricks on those guys would put them in their place."

"Tricks?" Chie asked.

"Meet me by Aiya's in a couple of hours after we leave," Yosuke said as he and Yu had big smiles on their faces.

***A Couple of Hours later***

The eight met up with Yosuke who had a big pile of eggs, toilet paper, silly string, and spray paint.

"What is all this?" Kanji asked, "Are we going to vandalize their houses?"

"Absolutely," Yosuke said as he was tossing supplies to his friends.

"This is highly illegal," Naoto said, "If we get caught this is not going to end well."

"Okay, then let's not do this," Yosuke said, "Let's just let those guys who tried to see your boobs get away with it, I'm sure they won't bother you again!"

Naoto smiled, "Alright, let's do this," she squealed, "I feel so naughty doing this, like I need spanking!" She looked at Kanji with lust in her eyes.

"Really?" Kanji looked at her.

"Come on!" Yosuke said as he and the rest of the group quickly ran off to the first of the three houses Yosuke had planned out to hit. They eventually arrived, quickly pummeling it with eggs and toilet paper and sill string before running off.

"Oh god, this is so exciting," Yukiko laughed, "I feel so amazing, getting revenge on these jerks!" They eventually arrived at the second house, quickly doing the same before some lights turned on.

"Bail!" Kanji yelled as the group ran off. Someone came outside to see who it was, yelling into the darkness as they laughed at him. They eventually arrived at the final house, the house of the man who was the 'mastermind' behind all those schemes at the group.

"Okay, here's where I break out the big guns," Yosuke said as he took out the case of eggs he was holding onto, "These eggs are rotten to the core. Yu, go up and spray paint something on his garage door."

Yu quickly snuck up and shook the can, quickly writing something out as the group dumped all the rest of their supplies on the final house before a light turned on and the kid ran out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at them.

"Getting revenge for all your bullshit!" Kanji started throwing eggs at him, but he quickly dodged them and charged at Kanji, tackling him to the ground. He put Kanji in a headlock as Yosuke tried to wrestle him away, but was quickly pinned down.

"Got you now you little shit!" he scowled, "I'll call the cops on you guys!"

"Screw you," Yosuke said.

"Maybe I'll screw your girlfriend Yukiko," he joked. Yukiko got mad and walked up to him and slapped him on the head, "Ouch!" he sarcastically laughed, "Little Yukiko hurt me with her slap! Boo-hoo!"

"Shut up!" Yukiko shouted at him.

"Make me," he continued to pin Yosuke down and made kissy faces towards Yukiko. A fire lit in Yukiko's eyes at that moment, she couldn't explain it, but she had enough of this kid's bullshit. She clenched her fist and cocked it back, everything slowing down as she began to charge her fist forward. The entire group watched as Yukiko somehow managed to punch the guy directly in the face, sending him toppling backwards.

"Holy shit!" Chie said in shock over Yukiko's anger.

"OWWWW!" Yukiko yelled as she began to hop around and hold her fist in pain, "Holy mother of god that hurts! My hand is on fire!" Yosuke got up to comfort Yukiko as the rest of the group watched the kid roll around in pain on the ground, his nose bloodied and crying.

"Is… he crying?" Kanji said, "It was Yukiko! It couldn't have hurt that bad."

"Mommy!" the kid cried out, "I want my mommy!" the group all watched as an 18 year old kid cried out for his mom in pain.

"Yukiko," Rise said, "What the hell was that?" Yukiko got steamed again somehow, watching the kid rolling around in the grass and cry. She ran over to him and picked him up with her good hand, cocking her other hand back for another punch.

"Listen here, no more of your bullying!" Yukiko growled, "I don't know what you have against us or what we did to you, but no more of this!"

"Yes m'am," he cried, "No more!"

"Good," she smiled and threw him down, "Now go cry to your mommy and daddy you big baby!" He continued to cry as he ran off, the group all afraid of Yukiko who immediately calmed down and returned to her happy normal self and started giggling.

"Yukiko… what the hell," Yosuke said.

"Sorry, I lost it back there," Yukiko said, "I just was tired of that guy and he needed a taste of his own medicine… I didn't go too far did I?"

"No!" Yosuke said, "That was so… HOT! I just wanna ravage you right now in front of everyone!" Yosuke quickly grabbed Yukiko and the two began passionately kissing and fondling each other until Naoto tore them apart.

"Let's not," Naoto said as she kept Yosuke held back. The eight ran away from the house, eventually arriving back at the Dojima household, laughing as they all went inside. Dojima and Nanako were asleep, the eight hanging out in the living room while drinking some coffee.

"I feel amazing!" Chie laughed, "Tonight was so much fun, we should do it again!"

"It was beary dangerous," Teddie said, "But we managed to take down all the targets. The bearfect crime!"

"I'll admit, it went off easier than I thought," Yu said, "Halloween is pretty fun, especially the trick part."

"Well the treats are even better," Kanji said as he was eating some of Nanako's candy on the table.

"Kanji, that's Nanako's!" Naoto yelled, "Don't eat a little kids candy, that's horrible!" Kanji frowned and went over and sat by Naoto.

"I just wanted a treat," Kanji said.

"Well, how about w go back to your place and have some then," Naoto purred.

"A little treat at my place does sound pretty good," Yukiko looked at Yosuke.

"Yes, let's all go home and have sex," Teddie said to Rise, the group shaking their heads as the subtlety was completely lost of Teddie. The group eventually left, heading their own way before leaving Chie and Yu alone in the living room.

"Is your uncle going to care if I spend the night here?" Chie asked, "Last time he was pretty steamed about the whole thing."

"I don't know," Yu said, "We're just going to have to be really quiet, and make sure Nanako is asleep in her bed before we do anything." The two giggled before they slowly crept up the stairs.

"Wait, there's one thing we need to do!" Chie whispered.

"What?" Yu asked.

"Shave that mustache," Chie said as she dragged him into the bathroom.

***A couple weeks later at school***

Midterms were coming up yet again, Yu wasn't particularly worried about them and Chie was as always. However, something had completely caught Yu of guard. Yosuke somehow was becoming smarter and smarter, almost as if he was actually learning things from school. He was answering questions on his own and even answering them of his own free will, Yu was suspicious it wasn't even Yosuke at all. Class ended after another day of this and Chie, Yu, Yosuke, and Yukiko met up on the roof to talk.

"Yosuke, you are on fire with school recently," Chie exclaimed, "What's your secret?"

"Yukiko and I have been having some private study lessons," Yosuke said, "and needless to say they are VERY effective!" Yukiko gave Yosuke a slight punch in the arm as he gave Yu a huge wink.

"Private lessons," Chie said, "Is that supposed to imply what I think it implies? Or are you actually studying?"

"It can imply whatever you want it to imply," Yosuke said, "Maybe Yu should give you some private lessons as well!" The four talked for a little while longer before Chie and Yukiko left for home, leaving Yu and Yosuke behind.

"Okay, now that we're alone, tell me," Yu asked, "What entails private lessons?"

"Some sweet sensual rewards," Yosuke said, "It's like, we study and quiz each other and reward each other with a little fun; it's amazing!"

"Wow!" Yu laughed, "Who knew Yukiko was into something like that."

"Dude, she is insane when it comes to stuff like that," Yosuke said, "She's into all kinds of role play and weird stuff like that. I mean, it's not like really weird, but its fun and I enjoy it too! Yukiko and I have so much fun with each other and stuff. Man, I am so lucky to have a girlfriend like her."

"Okay, you gotta tell me," Yu said, "Some of these...fantasies."

"I mean, there's like teacher and his naughty student and the knight saving the princess and nurse and her patient," Yosuke said, "It's all really fun, you gotta try stuff like that with Chie, I bet she'd love it. Pretend to be a character or something from Trial of The Dragon."

"Sounds like fun," Yu laughed again, "Next thing you'll be telling me that you pretend to be me and Chie or something weird like that." Yu's smile slowly went away from his face as he saw Yosuke get really nervous.

"Wait... no!" Yu said, "You pretend to be me and Chie during sex, that's messed up!"

"Well, it's not like we don't pretend to be Naoto and Kanji or Teddie and Rise," Yosuke defended, "Or like Mr. Kashiwaga and King Moron!"

"That's even more messed up," Yu said, "King Moron? Gross!"

"Dude, don't judge me till you try it," Yosuke said as Yu ran off in a hurry.

***Later that night in Chie's room***

Yu had snuck in through the window, making sure not to disturb Chie's parents unless he wanted another punch to the face. The two were studying together in Chie's room, trying to bust their way through some math. Chie was struggling as usual; math was never here strong point.

"Ugh, screw Calculus, "Chie yelled slamming the book shut, "I'm never gonna use this anyways, cops don't need Calculus!"

"Well, have fun not graduating," Yu laughed as Chie put her head down, "Hey, I have an idea." Yu cracked a grin as Chie looked over at him, "Well it's not my idea, more so Yosuke's."

"Let me guess, I should go 'study' like Yosuke and Yukiko," Chie groaned, "It ain't happening, we need to actually study."

"What? No, did Yukiko even tell you what they do?" Yu said, "They quiz each other and reward right answers by...well, you know."

"Really?" Chie asked, "Of course that explains why Yosuke is so smart now, he has an actual reason to study."

"You wanna give it a try?" Yu asked, "Could be fun?"

Chie let out a sigh, "Sure, why not, what do you want me to quiz to on?"

"We'll quiz each other on...History."

"Alright, what was the year before 1 AC?"

"0 AC," Chie said.

"No, it's 1 BC," Yu said, "I guess that means we get... nothing." The two sat there while Chie looked for something to quiz him on.

"Okay, what year did World War II end?" Chie asked

"1945," Yu said, "That one was easy." Chie came over to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Chie asked.

"Kiss me," he growled as Chie planted a kiss on his lips. The two went back and forth for some time, quizzing and kissing each other, slowly stripping down before ending up in bed together. After a couple of hours they had blown through almost all of Japanese History.

"Yosuke is a genius," Chie gasped, "Why the hell didn't we think of this?"

"Probably because you don't like to think about studying," Yu laughed, "Besides, Yosuke's perverted like that, and he's dating a really smart girl so it all works out for him in the end."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Chie looked at him angrily.

"What? No!" Yu tried to backtrack, "I'm just saying that she is smarter than the average person, not that you aren't smart!"

"Just shut up," Chie said, "I know what you're trying to say, I was being sarcastic. So, what else did Yosuke tell you about his private lessons?"

"Well, there is this one thing, but I really shouldn't say," Yu blushed, "It's really weird and it's only going to make you freak out at Yosuke about it."

"What? Is he like sneaking into our rooms with Yukiko?" Chie said, "Because that'd be crossing the line."

"No, it's more that he and Yukiko like to...pretend," Yu tried to explain.

"You mean like role play?" Chie said, "Why is that weird, unless they are pretending to be something weird."

"Well... they like to do all kinds of stuff and I joked about him and Yukiko pretending to be people they know and he kinda let it slip they do," Yu said looking at Chie.

"That's weird," Chie's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying, "Are they pretending to be us when they have sex! That's so disgusting! God!"

"He told me they also pretend to be Naoto and Kanji and Rise and Teddie," Yu said, "He also said to try role play with you cause it is super hot."

"I could see how that could kinda be fun, but those two are now crossing into the territory of really weird and gross," Chie was stuttering and appeared to be getting angry, "I'm gonna kick the crap outta Yosuke tomorrow."

"No, don't do that. Actually, I was wondering if we could try being them," Yu suggested, "Maybe he's onto something. He was right about the studying thing."

"No!" Chie said, "That's so weird Yu."

"It doesn't change the fact those two have pretended to be us," Yu explained, "You know we're not going to be able to stop thinking about it until we try it."

Chie sighed again, getting out of bed and going into her closet, pulling out a red coat identical to Yukiko's. "Okay, so I'm going to go get dressed and come in and pretend to be Yukiko and you do, uh, whatever you need to do to pretend you're Yosuke."

"Why do you have a coat like Yukiko's?" Yu asked.

"It was a gift; she has one like mine… oh god Yosuke's probably done things to that coat!" Chie shivered in disgust.

Chie quickly gathered her clothes and left, Yu getting out of bed and getting dressed in his school clothes.

"Okay, Yosuke...Yosuke...I'm Yosuke," he said as he looked around the room and quickly grabbed a pair of headphones Chie had on her desk and put them on his neck. "Headphones... I think that's it to be honest," he said to himself as he sat down in Chie's beanbag chair. He heard the door slightly knock.

"Uh...come in," he said pretending to be Yosuke.

"Oh hi Yosuke," Chie said trying to sound like Yukiko, "Are you ready to...uh...make love to me? You know, your girlfriend Yukiko Amagi, that's me. My best friend is Chie Satonaka, and I'm not Chie, I'm Yukiko."

"Totally," Yu said trying to maintain composure as Chie approached him and the two started to kiss, "I've been lifting boxes all day at Junes, where I work, and need some sex. Ohhhhh...Yuki," Yu moaned.

"You taste so good Yosuke," Chie muttered as they began to take their clothes off.

"You wanna try role playing as our best friends, Chie and Yu," Yu said.

"Wait…what?" Chie asked out of character.

"Well that's what they do so it makes sense in terms of the character," Yu said.

"Just stick to the regular fantasy," Chie rolled her eyes before getting back into character, "Now please do stuff to me Yosuke my boyfriend!"

The two awkwardly pretended to be the other person as the continued there love making session, ending rather shortly, "I just got out of the kimono I work in at The Amagi Inn, that's my family inn I work at, I wear a kimono!" The two continued to make love in their fake personas until it finally ended, awkwardly lying in bed.

"That's not for us," Chie said to Yu in her normal voice.

"Yep," he said looking at Chie, "Totally weird."

"You wanna try 'studying' again?" Yu asked.

"Sure," Chie smiled.

"First up, Calculus," Yu said as Chie moaned.

***A couple weeks later***

Chie and Yu continued their private lessons all the way through midterms, Chie really picking up on the information and Yu couldn't help but love it himself. Midterms came and went, seeming like a breeze to Yu, but all he could think about during the test was Chie. Each question reminded him of a dirty memory and he felt awkward being so turned on during the test. The four sat in class during lunch, enjoying each other's conversations when someone announced the scores were posted. The four quickly ran downstairs to see the listings. Yu looked at the top of the list, in shock over what he saw. Number One: Yosuke Hanamura, Number Two: Yukiko Amagi, Number Three: Chie Satonaka, and Number 4: Yu Narukami's. First, it was the lowest Yu had score in a while, but by all means was it not a bad score, but to be beaten by Yosuke and Chie was something that he couldn't believe.

"Oh hell yeah!" Yosuke shouted, "Read it and weep, I'm number one! Boom!" Yosuke danced around the hall as the other students were just as amazed as Yu was.

"Are these scores even correct?" one student asked, "Maybe it's listed with the lowest at the top!"

"Jealous?" Chie asked as she almost felt like breaking out dancing herself, it was the highest she ever scored.

"Congratulations Chie, you two must've studied really hard," Yukiko said to her.

"Well, we should thank Yosuke for telling Yu about your study ideas," Chie laughed as Yukiko blushed, "You gotta tell me though, what does Yosuke really like you to do to him that motivates him to study so hard?"

"My feet," Yukiko said, "He likes my feet, like a lot."

"He's a foot guy?" Yu said, "He told me he liked role playing."

"Well that too," Yukiko blushed, "But he could play with my feet for hours, and it's actually really nice. He massages them and gives me pedicures and paints my nails," Chie and Yu were completely disgusted, but accepted it anyways. Yosuke was dancing on the stairs now, completely ecstatic about his score. The three watched happily as Yosuke danced around the school completely happy.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Christmas and The New Year***

Winter had set upon Inaba, covering the entire town in a thick blanket of snow. The trees had all died, but the town was still as alive as it could be, for Christmas would soon be upon them. Junes of course took every opportunity to remind them with music and decorations and all the wondrous deals. Yosuke and Yu were hanging around in the park near the riverbank a few days before Christmas.

"So what should I get Yukiko?" Yosuke asked, "I wanna get her something really special, we've been together for almost 7 months now and still have no clue what to get her."

"I know, me and Chie have been together for a year and a half and I'm stumped as well," Yu said. The two looked over as Kanji and Teddie were walking by and decided to come over and join the two.

"What are you two talking about?" Kanji asked.

"Ideas on what to get Chie and Yukiko for Christmas," Yosuke explained, "We're stumped, you getting Naoto anything?"

"Socks," he said, "She said she wanted socks."

"Socks?" Yu said, "...SOCKS!"

"Yeah, why not?" Kanji said, "It's what she asked for."

"That is so stupid, you don't get a girl what she asked for," Yosuke explained, "Teddie, what are you getting Rise?"

Teddie grinned, a he reached into his pocket, "I've been prebearing for this moment," Teddie said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it for all the guys to see, inside was a silver ring.

"Teddie, are you planning on proposing to Rise?" Yu asked.

"Indeed, unfortunately I have to take this bear off the market and prebear myself for the commitment that is bearriage!" The three guys surprised by Teddie's actions, "I know the ladies of the world will weep, but it must be done."

"Well good for you Teddie," Kanji said, "...not gonna lie this makes socks seem like a bad idea."

"Then why don't you all propose to your girls," Teddie said, "We'll make a Christmas to remembear."

"I don't know, it seems too soon," Yosuke said, "Sure, you and Rise have lived with each other for a few months now, but I could see myself marrying Yukiko as weird as that sounds."

"Right, it just takes a little more time to work out all the kinks," Yu said, "Sorry, but by all means continue to propose to Rise, I'm sure she'll say yes, she really loves you."

"How you gonna do it?" Kanji asked, "Got any grand romantic event planned?"

"I can't reveal those plans right now, I've gotta do a couple more things, but needless to say she'll be so stunned she'll have to hibearnate all winter from the shock," Teddie laughed and ran off.

"Wow, I still can't believe that he's going to propose to Rise," Yosuke said.

"I'm surprised he even wants to get married," Yu said. "All of Japan is going to kill him for locking that idol up."

"I'm surprised he even knows what marriage is," Yosuke laughed, "It's really hit-or-miss when it comes to stuff he knows about. It's kinda weird to imagine two people who aren't even twenty yet getting married."

"It happens more than you think," Kanji said, "Not as much with the younger generation, but there's still a select few. Most of our parents got married around our age."

"I really don't want to become my father," Yu said, "Back to the subject of gifts, jewelry sounds like a good idea to be honest, let's run over to Junes to see what they got."

***Later at Junes***

"Why is it all so expensive?" Yosuke said as he and the other two examined the prices of earrings, "I'd get her something cheap, but she'd be pissed about it, I'm sure she's got something big planned for me."

"What about these?" Kanji pointed towards a pair, "Do you think Naoto would like those?"

"I wouldn't know, Whenever Chie tries stuff on I think it looks good, but she always argues," Yu said as he went over and looked at necklaces, "Yosuke, come look at necklaces, they are so much cheaper than earrings." Yosuke went over and looked with Yu.

"Bingo," Yosuke said pointing towards the one in the back, "That would look amazing on Yukiko. What are you getting Chie?" Yu walked back over to the earrings and showed him a pair,

"Not too pricey, but they'll look nice," Yu said, "…I hope."

"I think Naoto would like these," Kanji said pointing to a pair near Yu's, "I think we're done here guys, let's check out and get the heck outta here before someone see's us." The three checked out and went to the food court to hang out.

***Earlier at Aiya's***

The four girls were sitting around at Aiya's, eating some food and talking about various things.

"What are you planning on getting Yu for Christmas Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"I have no clue," Chie said, "Yu really seems content with his life, so I'm officially stumped, any ideas?"

"I'm clueless about Yosuke too," Yukiko said.

"And Teddie," Rise said, "He's been acting all weird around me lately, he's planning something big along with the guys, I can feel it. Whatever they are planning it's going to be amazing, so we have to go all out."

"I just told Kanji to get me socks," Naoto said, "I really don't want anything for Christmas, it's such a bore anyways."

"Naoto, quit being a killjoy detective," Chie said taking another bite of her beef bowl, "Actually, your detective work could come to some use right now," She said as a strike of brilliance hit her.

"How?" Naoto asked.

"Can you possibly spy on the guys for us for a little while, just get an idea over that they are planning?" Chie asked, Yukiko and Rise also joining in to ask for her help. Naoto agreed as the four continued to eat.

***Later in the park***

Naoto was dressed head to toe in thick winter gear, complete unrecognizable to anybody. She waddled along as she eventually found the guys hanging around in the park, parking herself close enough to hear what they were saying without drawing any suspicion. Unfortunately the winter wind was carrying their words away as all she could make out was "propose, girls, and Christmas."

She couldn't believe what she heard and needed to make sure what they were saying was true. Naoto followed the guys, eventually winding up in Junes to confirm her suspicions, the three entered the jewelry department and appeared to be looking at engagement rings, she waddled off again, shocked by what she had seen. She eventually met back up with the girls to report her findings.

"What's wrong Naoto?" Chie asked. Naoto was giggling uncontrollable, unable to contain herself with the amount of joy she had witnessed.

"It's fantastic," she laughed, "I saw what the guys are planning," her voice raising almost an octave.

"Spit it out," Rise said, "What did you see."

"They're gonna propose," Naoto was practically jumping up and down, "They were talking in the park about marriage and they went out and bought wedding rings, they're gonna propose to us on Christmas!" Naoto let out an excited shriek as the three girls eyes widened.

"They're proposing to us?" Chie said, "That's...wow!" Chie also started giggling as the four girls all began to get excited at the prospect of a big romantic proposal from their boyfriends.

"It's like one of those movies," Yukiko laughed, "We're gonna get married and have a big wedding with flowers and cake and it's going to be so amazing!"

"I can't believe they're doing that," Rise said, "It seems all so soon, but who could blame them for wanting to marry us, we're the best girls in this town."

"And we're all out of their leagues, so it makes sense for them wanting to tie the knot," Naoto explained.

"This is fantastic," Chie said, "Yu and I talked about getting married a few times and I always waited for this day to come and it's finally here."

"What are we going to do?" Naoto said, "There's so little time and we need to get them gifts and we need to get our hair done and look and sound perfect for Christmas, they'll swoop us away in some big romantic gesture and we'll be engaged by the new year!"

"And us saying yes will basically be our gifts!" Chie said, "Hooray!"

The four all giggled like children as they ran off to go get ready for the days ahead.

***Junes Food Court***

The guys all were enjoying a light snack at the food court when Teddie rejoined them dressed in his pink and frilly winter clothes.

"So, what do you guys wanna do for Christmas?" Yosuke asked, "You wanna go out to eat as a group somewhere?"

"It depends on Teddie, we really wanna make this special for him and Rise," Yu looked over at Teddie, "Teddie, what exactly is your plan?"

"I take Rise into the television with me and I propose to her behind a waterfall I found, there's a cave and everything behind it, its beary romantic," Teddie explained.

"We could actually all go into the television, Yosuke said, "Have a romantic picnic in the fields and celebrate over Teddie and Rise getting together, sounds like fun. That is if you don't mind Teddie."

"Of course not, but don't ruin the surprise, I can't wait to see the look on Rise's face," Teddie proclaimed. The four looked over and noticed the four girls walking by, just coming out of the salon and getting their hair done. "Yosuke, go invite them to meet us at Junes on Christmas!" Teddie whispered. Yosuke got up walking over to the four.

"Hey ladies, wow Yukiko, your hair looks amazing," Yosuke said, "You get that done around here? Looks really professional." Yukiko and all the girls giggled.

"We did, were getting a little makeover today," Yukiko said trying not to shout from joy, "We have to get another appointment really quick, but did you want to ask us, or me, something?"

"Yeah, on Christmas can the four of you meet us here at Junes, we have a surprise for you," Yosuke said followed by smiles from the girls.

"Isn't Junes closed on Christmas?" Naoto giggled.

"Yeah, but I got some pull around here, trust me, you're going to love what we have planned," Yosuke smiled at Yukiko who nearly fainted.

"That sounds like a wonderful proposal!" Chie said as she giggled, "Okay, we'll meet you here at Christmas!" The four wandered off, leaving the four guys behind.

"Chie, you almost ruined it!" Naoto said, "Proposal?"

"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself," Chie said, "They're holding something here at Junes, oh god, they're probably going to sneak us in and have the place all decorated and ohhhh!" Chie squealed. The four girls continued laughing. Back at the table the guys were planning a romantic picnic inside the television.

***Christmas***

None of the girls could sleep last night, they spent their entire nights talking to each other on a four-way connection on their phones, giggling and gossiping about the day to come. Meanwhile the four guys met up early at The Dojima household preparing a picnic for the girls.

"Cooking really isn't that hard," Kanji said, "I don't understand how the girls have so much trouble with it."

"Because they don't follow the instructions," Yu said.

The four girls had gotten dressed and were eagerly awaiting the call from the guys to go to Junes, finally, after what seemed like an eternity came a text sent to the four of them.

Like race horses they ran out their doors and quickly met up at Junes in record time, trying not seem too excited or suspicious. Outside, Yosuke was waiting for the four of them, they all ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Woah, someone's excited!" he smiled, "You girls wanna head inside."

"Yeah!" Yukiko shouted as Yosuke opened the door, the girls all quickly ran inside, revealing the darkened interior of Junes. The four were disappointed, there was nothing changed and the other three guys were nowhere to be seen.

"Follow me," Yosuke said as he led the four into the electronics department of Junes. They ended up back to a familiar wide screen television which had been decorated with Christmas decorations.

"Well hop on in, the guys are waiting," Yosuke said as he climbed into the television himself. The four girls all smiled and looked at each other.

"This is it," Chie said nervously, "Let's go." The four climbed inside, revealing the wonderful paradise they had left behind. In the distance, the four guys were sitting on a picnic blanket with tons of food and some wine around them, the four girls walked up to their boyfriends and sat down.

"We decided to cook for you this Christmas," Yu said as he held up a huge steak to Chie, "Porter House, Medium Rare, all for you Chie," he held it up to her nose, intoxicated by its aroma.

"This is all for you four," Kanji said, "Consider it our Christmas gift, or at least the first part of it." The four girls all giggled as the group ate, enjoying every moment as the waterfall near them rhythmically poured down, the four girls anticipating the moment they were preparing for all week.

"Rise," Teddie said as he stood up, "There's something I want to show you behind the waterfall, I think you'll enjoy it beary much."

"Okay," she squeaked out as she followed Teddie away from the group, the guys and girls all smiling as they all knew what was about to happen. Behind the waterfall, Teddie and Rise stood close to each other in a small cave.

"So, Teddie, what did you want to show me?" Rise asked.

"Rise, I love you beary much, and I want to be with you for the rest of your life," Teddie got down on one knee and pulled a case out of his pocket, Rise starting to cry as it all started to happen to her just as she imagined. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she screamed as she put the ring on and gave a huge kiss to Teddie, running hand in hand with him out of the water fall and back towards the group at full speed.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Rise yelled still crying and showing her ring to the group. Chie, Naoto, and Yukiko all started to cry to as Rise hugged them, the guys all congratulating Teddie and Rise on their engagement.

"This is so wonderful," Naoto said as she cried and wiped the tears away from her face, "I'm so happy for you two."

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any," The three guys all reaching into their pockets as well, the hearts of Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto all collectively stopping.

"Merry Christmas," the three guys said holding out small wrapped presents, the smiles fading from their faces.

"Wha...What?" Chie said as she took the present from Yu, ripping it open as fast as she could. Her heart rose again as she saw it was a little black box and flipped it open, ultimately letting her heart sink again.

"Earrings?" Chie said shaking the box," Naoto, Yukiko?"

"I got earrings too," she said.

"I got a necklace..." Yukiko said as she started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry," Yosuke said as the other two girls started to cry too, "We love you all very much and you deserve something like this," The three got up at started sobbing, the smiles disappearing from the guy's faces as they realized the girls were sad, not happy. They threw down the gifts and ran off crying.

"What did you three do?" Rise yelled at the guys.

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked, "What did we do so wrong?"

"EAR RINGS AND NACKLACES? THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PROPOSE TO A GIRL YOU IDIOTS!" she was screaming nearly crying herself, "HOW IS IT TEDDIE IS THE ONLY ONE OF YOU FOUR THAT KNOWS HOW TO PROPOSE?"

"We weren't proposing to them," Yu said, "Did...did they think we were gonna propose to them."

"Of course! Naoto followed you guys around and you were talking about proposals and buying rings at Junes!" Rise explained.

"We were talking about Teddie proposing to you! We were just buying regular jewelry for them," Yu yelled, "Are you telling me you've all been obsessing over us proposing to you!"

"Oh dear god we broke their hearts," Kanji said, "They might go kill themselves or something, why the hell did you even follow us?"

"Curiosity! Just, go talk to them," Rise yelled as the four guys headed the direction the girls went. The three must have left the television and ran off somewhere in Inaba, but they had no clue where. The three searched the entire town high and low, still not finding them anywhere.

"Where are they?" Yu asked himself as was basically running around in circles at this point trying to figure out where he hadn't looked, "Wait..." Yu quickly ran off to the shrine, seeing three familiar faces still sobbing in the snow. Yu picked his phone up and texted the group their location as he approached the three of them, Chie looking up and throwing a chunk of ice at Yu.

"Asshole," she sobbed at him.

"Chie, we were never going to propose to you, what Naoto heard was us planning for Teddie to propose to Rise," this made the three sob even louder as the other guys showed up. "Chie, I love you more than anything, but why on earth would we propose in a group like that?"

"Yeah, it's not like we don't love you guys, we just want to spend some more time with you before getting married, like learning how to live together and share our stuff," Yosuke explained to Yukiko who was still crying.

"Just, I'm sorry Naoto," Kanji said, "Please stop crying, here," Kanji reached into a bag he brought along and pulled out a big present. He opened it up, reveling a set of eight dolls he had made, one for each of their group. He handed everyone their respective dolls.

"I made these for us," Kanji said, "You guys really accepted me for who I was and I wanted to use my talents to make something that would remind us of the good times we had, even if we go our separate ways." The three continued to cry, but with a smile on their faces.

"Kanji..." Naoto got up and hugged him, "Thank you...thank you for everything." Chie and Yukiko got up and hugged Yu and Yosuke.

"It was a wonderful dinner and thanks for the Christmas presents," Chie said as time stopped for the eight of them, lost in the soft snowfall in the shrine.

***Later that night at The Dojima Household***

"This cake is delicious," Chie said as the eight sat around with Nanako and Dojima eating the cake they had made before leaving.

"These four really made you girls a huge dinner," Dojima explained, "And this cake too."

"Well, to be fair we made them a cake last year," Naoto said, "I guess this is makes us even in some way."

"It's getting pretty late," Dojima said, "You kids heading home soon?" The eight talked for a little while longer before getting ready to take off, but one look outside revealed that Inaba was being hit by a huge blizzard and there was no walking home in this weather.

"Are we stranded here?" Yosuke asked as they continued to look out the window. Dojima came over to look out as well.

"Wow, it's really coming down," he said, "I guess you guys are going to have to spend the night here... call your parents and let them know you are alright, I'll go get some spare blankets for you." The kids all called their parents, letting them know they were stranded at Yu's house from the blizzard.

"I guess you guys can sleep here in the living room," Dojima said giving them a few blankets and pillows, "I'm going to bed, try not to make too much noise or stay up too late, and I think it goes without saying there should be no… funny business." The eight set up their beds on the floor of the living room, getting ready for bed.

"Naoto? Where are you?" Kanji was looking around for her.

"I'm in the bathroom getting changed," she replied.

"Changed into what?" Yu asked. Naoto came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of light blue pajamas. They had little smiling sheep all over them and she was brushing her teeth with a purple toothbrush.

"Uhh… what are you wearing?" Yukiko looked over at her.

"My pajamas," Naoto replied.

"Kanji… is she serious?" Yosuke looked over at Kanji.

"That's what she wears," Kanji replied, "The bigger question is why she has them with her now."

"I keep an overnight bag at each of your houses in case I needed to spend a day or two there," Naoto explained, "Inside are my pajamas and a few toiletries, nothing too extreme."

"You have any extra toothbrushes in there?" Rise asked, "I'd really like to brush my teeth with something other than my finger."

"Sorry only this one," Naoto said as she and Yukiko sighed.

"Well I had a toothbrush to brush my teeth with!" Chie laughed, "Pays to be dating Yu right now."

"You have a toothbrush here?" Yu asked.

"No I just use yours," Chie smiled as Yu and everyone else expressed absolute disgust, "What?"

"You use my toothbrush?" Yu said, "That's disgusting!"

"Because our mouths are mutually exclusive," Chie defended herself.

"I feel so violated," Yu moaned as Naoto pulled a small plastic container out of her pocket and pulled out a small clear plastic retainer she put in her mouth.

"Are you wearing a retainer?" Yosuke asked.

"I grind my teef at night," Naoto said with a full mouth, "I actually haf to get braces soon…"

"You gotta get braces?" Kanji asked, "Damn, I didn't know that."

"Yeah it sucks," Naoto said as she went over to her sleeping bag and tucked herself in, "Good night guys." The rest of the group tucked themselves in as Yu shut the lights off and they all laid there in silence.

"I hate to ask this, but did you guys get us anything?" Yosuke asked turning to the girls, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you really haven't mentioned anything."

"We kinda thought the gift of us saying yes to your proposals was enough," Yukiko said as Yosuke sighed.

"Actually, I got you all something else," Kanji said as he got up and pulled out an 8 pack of white tube socks from Junes, "One for each of us."

"Fantastic," Rise remarked as he handed them out, "I don't even wear socks like these..."

"It's the thought that counts," Yu said, "Goodnight everybody." The eight began to drift to sleep, but were quickly interrupted by loud snoring from Naoto. They all looked over to see Naoto passed out in curled into a little ball with her pillow.

"Kanji!" Yosuke covered his ears, "She's messing with us, right?"

"She has to be, she never snored like that when we spend the night with her," Yukiko said.

"No, she snores because of the retainer, big deal!" Kanji said, "It's cute."

"That's not cute, it's annoying!" Yosuke said, "I thought Teddie snored loudly."

"You guys wanna know a secret?" Kanji chuckled, "Naoto is afraid of the dark."

"Really?" Yu asked.

"She's fine around others, but when she's alone in bed she has a nightlight, it's adorable," Kanji smiled as Naoto rolled over at snored into her pillow.

"You know at sleepovers the first person to fall asleep always gets pranked," Yosuke said as he looked over at the group.

"Yosuke…" Rise said as Yosuke got up and went over and got a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with warm water from the sink. He slowly walked over and placed Naoto's hand in the water in the bowl of water.

"Yosuke!" Chie said pulling the hand out of water, "You're not going to make Naoto wet the bed!"

"Why not?" Yosuke complained, "It's funny!"

"No it's gross," Chie said, "And cruel, you're not gonna make Naoto pee herself like you peed yourself in the television."

"I never pissed my pants Chie, quit spreading false rumors!" Yosuke told the group, "I just couldn't pee in front of you guys, I have pee anxiety!"

"Put her hand back in the water," Yu laughed, "I actually wanna see this."

"You two are so mean," Chie scolded them, "How dare you two violate your friend's trust like that. So she snores, that's no reason to make someone piss their pants!"

"Whatever!" Yosuke rolled over, "Ruin my fun, you're more of a killjoy than Naoto! Control your girlfriend Yu."

"Trust me, easier said than done," Yu laughed as Chie and Yukiko continued to chew them out for a little while longer. The rest of the group retired to sleep for the night, hoping the storm would pass outside.

***The Next Morning***

Yu slowly opened his eyes, the sounds of several people messing around in the kitchen. Yu felt really refreshed, except for one thing that seemed to be off. He turned his head, revealing a sight that explained everything. His hand was now in the bowl that Yosuke had gotten and he realized that he had pissed his sleeping bag. He slowly got up as his face became completely red with embarrassment. Yu looked over to see Yosuke in the same predicament, but still asleep.

"Morning," Chie smiled while she drank some coffee with the rest of the girls, "How, uh… how are you feeling?"

"…" Yu was in shock and completely humiliated by the situation.

"Chie and Yukiko told me about the prank you wanted to pull on me and your disrespectful comments and they decided to give you a taste of your own medicine after you fell asleep," Naoto explained.

"Look how red he is," Rise giggled with Yukiko.

"He wet the bed!" Yukiko went into a giggling fit with the rest of the girls as Yosuke began to stir awake.

"OH NO!" Yosuke said as he shot up in the same situation, "Yukiko! Chie! DID YOU TWO…" the girls continued to laugh as Yosuke turned red with Yu.

"This is humiliating," Yu grunted, "I haven't done this since I was a little kid."

"This has got to be a horrible nightmare," Yosuke panicked as he tried to wake himself up.

The girls continued to laugh as Yosuke stood up with the sleeping bag and hobbled his way towards the bathroom. Yu didn't want to get up, but he knew that he couldn't stay her in urine soaked clothes any longer and stood up, but forgot to grab the sleeping bag in a panic.

"EWWW!" Rise spit her coffee out as Yu looked down and saw a huge stain all over the front of his pants. Rise looked away with all the girls who continued to laugh as Yu ran off to his room to change.

"Oh god it stinks in here now!" Yukiko flinched, "I'm going home." Dojima walked downstairs and into the living room.

"What's going on in he…" Dojima took a couple of sniffs and covered his nose, "And why does it smell like piss?!"

"SWEAR!" Nanako yelled down the stairs.

"Yu and Yosuke wet the bed last night," Chie told him.

"What?" Dojima seemed shocked, "They wet the bed?"

"Totally," Rise laughed.

"oh my god… YOSUKE! YU! YOU TWO ARE DOING THE LAUNDRY AND CAN CLEAN THE PISS STAINS OFF THE GROUND IN THE LIVING ROOM TOO!" Dojima scolded the two as loud as he could, "The Hell is wrong with those two?"

"SWEAR!" Nanako yelled again.

"Stains?" the girls all looked at the living room and screamed as they saw two large stains where Yosuke and Yu had slept.

"Oh my god that is so gross!" Naoto laughed, "Best prank ever."

***New Years Eve***

Yu' phone rang; he was sitting at the table with Nanako and Dojima eating breakfast. Yu picked up the phone seeing it was from Chie, "Hello?" he asked hearing loud music in the background.

"Hey!" Chie's voice ranged over the phone loudly as she was trying to be louder than the music, "You coming over for New Year's Eve? The gang wants to go out and hang out!"

"Turn your music down," Yu said, "You're yelling and I can barely hear you."

"Sorry!" she yelled as she turned the volume down, "I was working out. Anyways, are you coming over soon?"

"Yeah, I'll leave after I'm done for breakfast," Yu said, "Love you."

"Love you too," they hung the phone up as Yu continued to eat breakfast.

"You're leaving big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, me and Chie are gonna hang out at her place for a little while and then the group is going to go and hang out for New Years," Yu told her.

"Cool, what are you and Chie going to do?" Nanako asked.

"Just hang out, watch some television," Yu said, "Nothing too special."

"I thought maybe that you'd be too hurt to leave the house today," Nanako said.

"Why, I'm fine?" Yu said.

"I overheard Chie and Yukiko talking about how they rode you and Yosuke raw and it sounded like you guys were hurt," Nanako explained. Dojima looked over at Yu who once again was put in an awkward situation with Nanako.

"Just ignore them, they were joking," Yu explained as Dojima was still looking at him angrily, "I better get going he quickly ran over and put his coat on. See you guys later!" he ran out the door and headed towards Chie's house.

"Hey," she said waiting outside for Yu, "I got surprise for you!" she said as she reached into her pocket pulling out a blindfold. She went up to Yu and blindfolded him, leading him by the hand across town.

"Where are we going?" Yu asked.

"It's a surprise, we're almost there," she said as they walked into a building of some sort. She ripped the blindfold off, revealing a large room in some sort of large storage shed. The room had been decorated with flowers and candles, a big steeple stood near the front.

"Uh...Chie," Yu asked, "What is this?" The door opened again and Yukiko lead Yosuke inside, also blindfolded.

"This is so kinky," Yosuke laughed, "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me." She took the blindfold off revealing the room and Yu and Chie, "What is going on? Are we doing that thing we talked about? I love you Yukiko, I knew you would finally come around." He turned to Yu, "Listen, I know this is weird and we really aren't like that, but I'll agree not to touch you if you don't touch me. Let's get this 4-way started!"

"What?" Yu yelled, "Chie, what the hell!"

"No! We aren't doing that!" Yukiko snapped at Yosuke, "Since you guys didn't want to propose to us, we figured we could have a fake wedding!" Yukiko said, "You know, not a REAL wedding, but just like a practice wedding." Naoto entered with Kanji, doing exactly the same and showing the surprise to Kanji.

"This is...weird," Kanji said, "You guys really wanna do this?"

"Well, we got you new suits," Chie said running over to a few nearby boxes handing them to the guys, "It's our makeup Christmas present," she explained.

"How much did all this cost?" Yu said, "These suits on top of this seem really costly!"

"It was really just the suits, everything else was just left over props from the last school play," Naoto said.

"First off, you guys need to write your vows," Chie said giving them paper and pencils, "We've already written ours and we're gonna go change, wedding starts soon!" The three walked off to go change into their dresses, the guys trying to write their feelings down on paper to express to each other. They changed into their new suits, a perfect fit.

"Okay, here we come," Chie said as she pressed play on a nearby music player with a mp3 plugged into it, The Wedding March started to play. The three girls walked out, dressed head to toe in white, wearing the jewelry they had gotten for Christmas and each carrying a plastic bouquet of flowers.

"You three look beautiful," Yosuke said.

"Thanks," Yukiko blushed, the three pairs standing in silence as the wind blew against the side of the building.

"What, uh, what's next?" Yu asked.

"The exchanging of vows," Chie said as she pulled out a piece of paper, "Yu, you are the love of my life, ever since I met you back in high school, I always loved you. Every lunch you made for me, every work out session we shared, you've seen me at my best and worst and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you."

Yu lifted up his paper, "Chie...I love you. There is nothing else I can say that hasn't been said. I love your laugh, your smile, your smells, your taste... I love you, and I would do anything to spend the rest of eternity with you...how was that?"

"Great," Chie said, "Yukiko?"

Yukiko spoke up, "Yosuke, when I first met you I thought you were the biggest idiot on the face of the planet, and to be honest I was kinda right," the group all started laughing as Yosuke sighed, "But you are my idiot, I enjoy spending my time with you and can't wait to tackle anything life throws at us, I love you."

Yosuke coughed a couple of times, clearly nervous, "Yukiko, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and there are no words to express how lucky I am to be with you, I would trade ever single thing I've ever owned to spend even a single day with you, I love you!"

"Kanji," Naoto quickly jumped in as Yosuke finished, "When I first met you, I thought you were really weird...and a closeted homosexual," Yosuke letting out a big laugh.

"Seriously?" Kanji annoyingly stated.

"BUT," Naoto continued, "You are not gay, you are one of the most romantic guys I have ever met and I enjoy my time with you, I love you I love you I love you."

Kanji was last and picked up his paper, "Naoto, I've known you as a guy and a girl, and I've loved you as both, to me, I would spend the rest of my life with you even if you were a boy, you are that special to me. I love you so much."

"Gay!" Yosuke coughed as Yu let out a large snort.

"Shut up!" Kanji said as he almost punched Yosuke in the face, "At least I didn't piss the bed."

"Can we not talk about that!" Yu yelled at Kanji.

"Enough," Naoto stopped them; "You three are ruining the wedding."

"Now, we exchange rings," Chie said as she pulled out several small plastic rings Giving them to everyone, she walked up to Yu, placing the ring on his finger. The rest followed one by one, placing the rings on their fingers.

"Do you take me to be your wife?" Chie asked Yu.

"I do," he said, "And do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do," she said as she went up and gave him a big passionate kiss. The other followed in suit, completing the fake marriage.

"So, now what, do we get a honeymoon?" Yosuke asked.

"Indeed," Yukiko said, "An all inclusive stay in the tropical paradise that is Inaba, Japan."

"Wow! How foreign!" Yu laughed. The six all got dressed into their original clothes and left, heading off wards to spend the rest of the day together.

***About 11:00 pm***

"Hurry up!" Chie yelled to Yu as they sprinted down the crowded street to find their friends. All of Inaba was celebrating New Year's, giving out food and prizes and people drinking in the streets with their friends and family. Chie and Yu met up with the other six who were standing near the entrance to the shrine.

"Chie!" Yukiko laughed, "Where have you been, Yosuke's been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, we lost track of the time," Yu said, "Did we miss it?'

"No, you're just in time," Yosuke screamed as he was standing on the roof of the shrine.

"Yosuke, just do it man, they're here!" Kanji screamed. Yosuke let out a huge yell as he took a huge head first dive off the shrine and into the nearby bounce house the town had set up. The group all gasped, afraid Yosuke had hurt himself. But Yosuke was jumping up and down.

"That was awesome!" Yosuke shouted as he ran over to the guys.

"When I heard you were going to jump off the shrine, I had to see it," Yu laughed, "I was so sure you were going to break your legs you idiot."

"You really think I was going to just jump on the ground?" Yosuke laughed, "I may be slightly buzzed right now, but not that drunk." The group laughed as they pulled out a couple of flasks, taking occasional swigs from it as time passed.

"I'm surprised how much you've loosened up Naoto," Yu said as she took a swig of the flask, "You've changed so much over the past year."

"We all have," Naoto said, "I used to think that I had no desire for fun, but with you guys I don't mind being a kid or doing stupid things or breaking rules. Fun is… well fun to state the obvious."

"Nanako!" Yu blurted out as she saw her and Dojima passing by, "Come over here and give your big bro a hug!" Nanako ran over, the entire group hugging her, all merry from the alcohol.

"Hey Dojima!" Chie yelled out, "What are you doing here?"

"It's...New Years," Dojima looked at the group, "Are you all drunk?"

"A little," Yu laughed as Dojima stared at them, "Please don't be mad, we'll go straight home after it reaches midnight."

"Of course you will," Dojima said confiscating the flasks from them, "Underage drinking is illegal… but at least you guys aren't naked or dressed like women or something weird like that."

"It's time!" Rise yelled. The group began counting down from sixty, getting ready for another year.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire town appeared to be shouting as music played and people started dancing. Yosuke grabbed Yukiko giving her a big kiss as the people around them cheered for Yosuke. The group all celebrated, wondering what the New Year ahead would bring for each of them, knowing full well that in a few months, Yu and Chie would be gone.


End file.
